Mentir es Arte, y el Arte es una Mentira
by Urara'Hatake
Summary: La historia de una de las pocas sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha que vuelve a Konoha, es una increíble ninja conocida mundial-mente por muchos nombres y apodos, luego se acerca como más que una amiga con Kakashi y Sasuke se ablandando un poco más. Acción, drama, amor y algo de Lemmon, en la historia que muestra a la Kunoichi con talento para gran talento, sobre todo para mentir
1. Capitulo 1 La llegada de Una Extraña

Antes de empezar quiero que sepa que esta basada en la mayoría de los sucesos de la serie Naruto, un poco antes de los exámenes chunin, en los buenos tiempos del equipo 7 y antes de los capítulos que involucran a Haku y Zabuza, solamente que yo le agregue un personaje que va a participar en casi todos los hechos ademas de enamorar a cierta persona. _**No Al **__**Plagio!**_ Saludos.

**Capitulo 1: Sasuke no es el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha, el equipo 7 estaba disperso, cada uno por su lado haciendo quien sabe que, la cosa es que entrando en las grandes puertas de Konoha estaba una mujer que nadie conocía o reconocía de algún lugar. Llevaba una mascara azul que le cubría la mitad la cara, hasta por debajo de los ojos y un mechón de cabello le cubría el ojo izquierdo, el ojo derecho era de color café, tenia una cola alta de donde salia una trenza larga que le llegaba a la cadera, su cabello era negro por cierto y su piel blanca, tenia una remera corta color azul igual al de su mascara un shorts negro corto con las típicas sandalias ninjas en color negro, también tenia una media de red negra que salia de su sandalia hasta un poco mas por debajo de su short y un poco mas abajo tenia como todo ninja el porta kunais o herramientas ninja, a simple vista tenia unas lindas curvas.

xxx: Hola, podrías decirme donde puedo comer Ramen?- dijo agachada y con una voz simpática la mujer desconocida-

Naruto: Ramen? Porsupuesto! Puedo llevarte al mejor lugar de Ramen de la ciudad, de veras! - dijo eufórico como siempre-

xxx: Muchas gracias!

Naruto: Si, pero...Cual es tu nombre?

xxx: Perdón mi nombre es HimekoEmi, y cual es tu nombre?

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!

Tomo de la mano a HimekoEmi -_que para abreviarlo le diré Hime- _y la llevo un poco corriendo y otro poco arrastrando hasta el local de Ramen, cuando llegaron se lo encontraron a Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre y Sakura, probablemente persiguiendo a Sasuke, se veía que Sasuke tenia curiosidad por la muchacha y el echo de que andara con Naruto, pero mas le dio curiosidad el pequeño símbolo del clan Uchiha en el hombro de la remera de la enmascarada. En fin no dijo nada Naruto los presento y Hime los invito a los 3 a comer un plato de Ramen.

Sakura: HimekoEmi...De donde eres?

Hime: Sakura, llámame Hime esta bien...En realidad, soy de muchos lados...Pero sobretodo de aquí.-Al terminar de decir esto ella se quito la mascara para poder comer, aunque su mechón de pelo negro le seguía cubriendo la mitad de la cara, por lo que se podía ver de la otra mitad descubierta, ella era muy bonita- Por favor, cuéntenme sobre ustedes niños, por las bandas que tienen en la cabeza es obvio que son ninjas o me equivoco?

Sasuke: No te equivocas Hime -dijo como siempre en un tono cortante- Si eres de la aldea de la hoja porque nunca antes te había visto?

Hime: Solo paso desapercibida Sasuke -_y eso no te debería interesar niño- _

Sasuke: Entonces como no sabias llegar hasta el local de Ramen?

Hime: Siempre como en casa, nunca comí fuera en un local, eso responde a tu pregunta mi querido Sasuke? -_o deveria decir mi querido niño entrometido-_

Sasuke: Como sea, me voy a entrenar.

Sakura: Oh te acompaño Sasuke!

Hime: Yo también, me gustaría ver sus habilidades.

Naruto: Entonces yo también voy! Hime te demostrare que yo seré el próximo Hokage! De veras!

Hime: Me parece muy bien -_que niño tan eufórico es un tanto desquiciante, pero es simpático-_

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar despacio para que los demás lo pudieran alcanzar, Hime pago la comida y se puso su mascara cuando se dio vuelta vio el símbolo de Sasuke en su remera de cuello ancho

Hime: Muy Bien... -_un Uchiha, obviamente Itachi no fue los suficientemente fuerte como para matar a su hermanito menor, no lo culpo-_ Estoy lista, larguémonos de aquí.

Fueron a entrenar al campo al que fueron la primera vez con Kakashi para su prueba de los cascabeles, y bueno Sakura era muy buena con su chacra obvio, a Hime la impresiono que sea tan buena en eso a su edad -_podría ser una gran ninja medico algún día- _luego vio a Sasuke y comprobó que era un Uchiha real -_es sorprendente bueno es del Clan Uchiha que mas se podría esperar, pero esta bastante avanzado para su edad también- _y luego vio a Naruto -_de acuerdo no es el mejor ninja, de hecho es algo patético pero es perseverante y eso es bueno solo le falta entrenamiento y concentración- _Luego decidieron volver a la aldea por que iba a empezar a anochecer. Y en el camino paso lo siguiente:

Sakura: Hime, tu eres ninja? Veo que llevas tus herramientas ninja pero no tienes tu banda en la frente.

Hime: Bueno soy algo así como una ninja no oficial, aunque por poco tiempo, estoy pensando en entrar a la academia -_que por supuesto sera muy fácil para mi- _

Naruto: Oye Hime! Podrías mostrarnos que hay debajo de tu mascara?

Sakura: Naruto! -grito con fuerza y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, también con fuerza- Muestra un poco mas de respeto quieres apenas la conocemos!? Hime podrías enseñarnos tu rostro por favor si no es molestia?

Hime: No hay problema Sakura -_me gusta esta niña es muy educada aunque algo brusca-_ Pero creo que es obvio Naruto que debajo de mi mascara esta mi rostro, pero igual les mostrare -_aunque sean asuntos que a ninguno de ustedes tres les incumben- _Y bien? ya esta?

Ella se quito la mascara pero como en el local de Ramen su otra mitad de la cara seguía cubierta y seguía dando curiosidad.

Naruto: Emmm si pero creo que también deberías quitarte ese mechón de cabello que cubre la mitad de tu cara -Naruto extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Hime pero esta en un segundo tomo su mano con fuerza y con su otra mano apuntó su Kunai en el pecho de Naruto, lo iso casi inconsciente, como acto reflejo, todos a su alrededor incluyendo Sakura y Sasuke la quedaron mirando perplejos y algunos con algo de miedo, al percatarse un segundo después que lo estaba apuntando a muerte con su Kunai al corazón lo retiro, agacho la cabeza y pidió disculpas-

Sasuke: -_esos reflejos son extraordinarios, podrá ser? Ella es de mi familia? Imposible el único sobreviviente soy_ yo.

Sakura: -_Guau fue un segundo, ni siquiera note cuando saco su Kunai, es extraordinaria, como puede moverse así sin haber ido a la academia ninja, algo anda mal aquí, es mas pienso que ella no es de aquí, sera una espía?-_

Hime: Lo siento Naruto. perdóname por favor, no era mi intención solo que la razón de tapar la mitad de mi rostro o casi todo mi rostro es personal, y creo que no debes meterte en mis asuntos.-_por los cinco Kages casi lo mato, debo controlar mis actos reflejos- _Me disculpas? -acaricio su cabeza pero el quitó su mano bruscamente-

Naruto: Oye ninguna ninja puede casi atravesarme con su Kunai y luego pedir disculpas y después de eso quedarse tan tranquila! De veras! HimekoEmi te reto a un duelo aquí y ahora, claro si tanto dices que eres como un ninja no oficial!

Hime: Oye Naruto! -grito muy fuerte y muy bruscamente se notaba que estaba muy enojada e indignada- Te pedí disculpas me mas necesitas, vi tus pocas habilidades, crees que un genin de pacotilla como tu podrá vencerme, oh si, se que eres un genin con solo verte entrenar, ademas con esas habilidades te tomara mucho tiempo convertirte en chunin y mucho menos en Hokage!

Naruto: Oh Cállate! Yo seré Hokage algún día y te arrepentirás!

Hime: No tu empezaras a arrepentirte a partir de ahora por hablarme de esa manera Naruto Uzumaki! -parecía que iba a atacarlo pero se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le grito a un hombre que estaba leyendo un libro llamado Icha Icha sentado en la rama de un árbol- Y tu que miras?!...Hatake Kakashi el ninja que copia!

Los 3 genin elevaron la vista para ver a su sensei que ahora estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos y con su único ojo visible entrecerrado que era tan característico en el, el ninja bajo y dijo:

Kakashi: Emmm nada... Solo que no dejare que lastimes a cualquiera de mis alumnos -dijo calmado pero muy severo-

Hime: Así que esta sabandija es tu alumno? Como iso un mocoso para obtener un sensei de tal magnificencia ? Descuida solo iba a asustarlo, no pienso lastimar a Naruto, solo que me desquicio por un momento. Me disculpo por la agresividad de mis palabras, creo que ya estoy calmada.

Kakashi: Esta bien... En cuanto a ti Naruto pídele una disculpa a la señorita... Como dijiste que te llamabas?

Hime: HimekoEmi, pero me puedes decir Hime, y mi apellido no te interesa

Kakashi: Ya veo aunque por el símbolo que llevas en el hombro puedo adivinarlo fácilmente, aunque sea casi imposible que seas de ese Clan, como sea pídele una disculpa Naruto no debiste ser grosero con la señorita Hime, te pidió disculpas después de todo.

Los tres alumnos de Kakashi miraron el hombro de Hime y el único que no quedo en medio estado de Shok fue Sasuke ya que lo había notado mucho antes, Kakashi miro severamente a Naruto hasta que este se sintio observado lo vio y dijo:

Naruto: Esta Bieeen... Disculpa Hime.

Hime: Yo también me disculpo por lo que te dije acerca de tus habilidades, en realidad creo que eres bueno y si sigues entrenando y siendo perseverante llegaras a ser Hokage algún día, yo te tengo fe! De veras! -Se voltio y el ninja que copia ya se había ido- Bueno niños creo que debo irme, es tarde, deberían irse a casa ustedes también, Hasta luego! -una seña de paz con su maño izquierda dejando ver un tatuaje y desapareció en una nube de humo- -_Creo que después debería buscar a el portador del Sharingan y pedirle una disculpa ademas de una explicación a el y a los niños sobretodo a Sasuke-_

**Bueno, Hola! Me gustaría que me den su opinión acerca de el primer capitulo como les dije va a ir acompañando los sucesos de la serie y en cada capitulo voy a hacer que se acerquen cada vez mas Kakashi y Hime, comentes por favor y distribullanlo a mas personas y usuarios si es posible, es mi primera historia de ficción por favor no sean tan duros con las criticas y en lo posible criticas constructivas.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Hime Uchiha da explicaciones

**Capitulo 2: HimekoEmi Uchiha debe bastantes explicaciones.**

Luego de que Hime saludara y se fuera muy rápidamente no les dio tiempo a los tres genin a saludarla ni hacerle todas esas preguntas que querían hacerle, Sasuke quería comprobar si en realidad ella era parte de su familia o era una impostora, bueno después de todo había detectado la presencia de Kakashi cuando nadie mas los iso, como lo iso?, Sakura tenia algo de miedo de que fuera una espía y también tenia muchas preguntas sobre quien era en realidad y sobre porque Kakashi-sensei la dejo ir habiendo la posibilidad de que fuera una impostora, y Naruto bueno, el estaba enojado por lo que HimekoEmi había dicho acerca de sus habilidades a pesar de que se haya disculpado y perplejo al ver su increíble velocidad.

Naruto: La-la vieron? Su velocidad es increíble. Vieron su tatuaje?

Sakura: Quien es ella? Y ese tatuaje? De donde salio y a donde se fue? Que es ese tatuaje? Sera verdad que es de tu Clan Sasuke?

Sasuke: No lo se... Pero lo voy a averiguar.

Luego se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, Sasuke ya pensaba en buscarla al día siguiente para acabar con el misterio, pero al día siguiente se les dio una misión, algo absurda pero misión al fin y al cabo, era atrapar a un gato que se le había escapado a una señora. Pasando a el tema de Hime ella se despertó placida y fresca, desayuno tranquila hasta que se acordó que debía dar muchas explicaciones y que debía ver a al Hokage para informar de su regreso y que quería convertirse en ninja, así que salio vestida exactamente como el día anterior pero con un reloj en la muñeca izquierda.

Cuando llego y le dio las explicaciones al Hokage el no lo podía creer, entonces tomando en cuenta su experiencia, haciéndole hacer un par de exámenes manuales y escritos, luego la iso combatir contra varios ninjas de Élite, y después el simplemente la felicito le dio una banda ninja y paso directo al nivel Jonin. Algunos consejeros no estaban de acuerdo con esto ya que desconfiaban de su lealtad a Konoha por estar tanto tiempo ausente, pero ella les juro que no era una espía y que jamas traicionaría a su hogar y el Hokage le creyó.

Volviendo al tema de la misión del equipo 7 por supuesto que el resultado fue exitoso, pero Naruto quería misiones reales con acción y pelea, entonces les fue encomendada la misión de la salir de Konoha y ser las escoltas de un constructor de puentes del Tierra de la Olas y aprovechando el asenso de Hime a Jonin el Hokage la puso a ella también en el equipo 7 y justo antes de salir ella apareció y les dio la noticia.

Naruto: Si! Sera la primera vez que que salgo de la Aldea de la Hoja!

xxx: Oigan espérenme! No se vayan sin mi! -Todos se dieron vuelta y no era ni mas ni menos que HimekoEmi, con una mochila en la espalda y una banda ninja de costado tapando su ojo igual que su mechón de cabello, corriendo a fondo y lista para el viaje- Hola, lamento la tardanza, hace poco tiempo se me fue encomendada la misión.-Todos la quedaron mirando perplejos-... Creo que les debo una explicación a todos, pero preferiria contárselas en el camino...

Kakashi: De acuerdo... Vayámonos.

En el camino todos estuvieron muy callados hasta que Hime se acerco a Kakashi para pedirle disculpas.

Hime: Kakashi...

Kakashi: Eh? Si?

Hime: Lo siento, creo que les debo una explicación a todos, en especial a Sasuke, perdón por ese ayer en la noche, creo que fue un mal comienzo y quiero estar bien con mis compañeros de equipo -extendió su mano hacia Kakashi- te pido una disculpa, comencemos de nuevo, soy HimekoEmi Uchiha pero dime Hime.

Kakashi: Mucho gusto -Tomo la mano de Hime y la estrecho- y tu creo que ya me conoces, verdad? _-HimekoEmi, Himeko: Princesa, Emi: Bendecida con belleza, como resultado Princesa bendecida con belleza, no le queda mal-_

Hime: Bueno los rumores de un héroe con un Sharingan recorren el mundo entero -Sonrió a través de su mascara- iré a hablar con Sasuke y los demás.-Se acerco a los demás- Niños... Bueno ayer me fui muy rápido, quería darles explicaciones con la luz del día, atiéndanme, primero que nada como habrán supuesto soy familiar de Sasuke...

Sasuke: Basta! Imposible, no puedo creerte, tu eres una impostora, el único sobreviviente soy yo!

Kakashi: Pues Créelo! Y cálmate Sasuke, no tienes porque hablarle así a tu prima!

Sasuke: Cual prima?! Ella miente, no es de mi familia!

Hime: Si lo soy Sasuke! O algo así.

Naruto: Entonces cuéntanos tu historia! Cual es tu escusa!? Yo también tengo preguntas que acerté!

Hime: De acuerdo, esa noche mi padre me salvo, antes de morir me implanto su Sharingan y me dijo que huyera lejos de Konoha, viví fuera un tiempo acampando, pero me di cuenta de que estaba vacía por dentro, me faltaba mi madre y mi padre, también mi abuela, entonces me prometí salir de ahí y explorar el mundo, nadie podía detenerme estaba sola, podía hacer lo que quisiera, el exterior me causaba curiosidad, así que viaje por toda la Nación del Fuego y mas allá, copiando técnicas y haciéndome cada vez mas fuerte, desarrollando otras técnicas, aumentando mi velocidad y puntería y cosas así. Jamas me entere de que todavía tenia familia, me tomo todos estos años comprender que lo de afuera no llenaría lo de adentro, que necesitaba amor para llenar lo que adentro estaba vacío mi corazón, hice amigos en otras aldeas, pero yo era fiel a Konoha y no podía quedarme en otra aldea para siempre, y no podía llevarme a nadie con migo tenia que hacer esto sola, me prometí volver a Konoha y tener seres queridos a los cuales amar y cuidar, para llenar el vacío y porque si no, no tenia porque seguir viva mi existencia era inservible, no era necesaria en el mundo, necesitaba una razón por la cual seguir viviendo, si tenia personas a las cuales cuidar y dar mi vida por ellas entonces, seria necesaria en el mundo, y tenia que ser específicamente de Konoha. También me prometí que esta vez no volvería a irme en busca de las cosas de afuera, ya aprendí mucho del exterior, ahora me quedare para siempre en Konoha, es mi hogar y lo extrañaba, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba donde estaba el local de Ramen y al verte a ti Naruto me pareciste simpático y te pregunte, me llevaste corriendo pero estaba bien porque tenia hambre, quisiera que ustedes fueran mis amigos, juro que los protegeré con mi vida, sobre todo a ti Sasuke, eres mi única familia y estoy feliz de eso, eres un orgullo para el "casi" extinto Clan Uchiha.

Sakura: Espera... Dices que tu padre te implanto un Sharingan?, y porque te cubres casi todo el rostro?

Hime: Si lo iso antes de morir y sobre la otra pregunta verán, no creo que me conozcan con ese nombre pero mas allá de Konoha soy -fue interrumpida por Kakashi-

Kakashi: La Ninja que Corta y Penetra, llego el rumor el año anterior de una ninja con extraordinaria rapidez y puntería, dicen que es especialista en todo tipo de jutsus, incluyendo nintaijutsu, pero que cuando ella usa los Kunais y la estrellas ninjas no hay manera de que por lo menos acierte en un tiro, no solo rosando te si no penetrando en la carne, usando las agujas dicen que podría matarte de un solo tiro y tampoco hay manera de que tu le aciertes a ella, era conocida por su apodo y no por su nombre hasta ahora.

Hime: Exacto. En una batalla con un ninja, no me acuerdo específicamente de cual aldea, el me dio con una estrella ninja en el rostro y es motivo de mi vergüenza, soy la Ninja que Corta como podrían cortarme a mi? es una ironía, pero para mi una desgracia, obviamente gane la batalla, pero hasta que no sane la cicatriz no dejare que vean todo mi rostro y el otro motivo es el Sharingan, ya lo desarrolle por mi misma puedo activarlo en mi otro ojo y luego desactivarlo, pero no puedo en el ojo derecho ya que es implantado, cuando vi a Kakashi robe la idea de usar la banda para tapar el ojo si no gastaría mucha energía. Espero que no te moleste Kakashi.

Kakashi: No, esta bien, donde dormiste ayer?

Hime: En una antigua casucha que tenia mi familia no muy a las afueras de Konoha, esperaba poder irme a vivir con Sasuke. -Agacho la cabeza-

Sasuke: Esta bien, de acuerdo! -Sasuke sonrió, aunque fue extraño para los demás, fue reconfortante para Hime saber que el la aceptaba como familia- Pero, y ese tatuaje?

Hime: Oh este, es Ai y significa Amor, me lo hice para acordarme del amor de mi madre, a si a veces lo miro y no me siento tan sola.

Naruto: Muy Bien y ahora porque tienes esa banda en la cabeza!? ayer no eras ni siquiera una ninja oficial!

Hime: Oh cierto, lo olvidaba, el Hokage midió mis habilidades y mi experiencia hacia las afueras de Konoha y me ascendió directo a nivel Jonin y dijo que conociendo el Tierra de las Olas y siendo familiar de Sasuke, permitió pertenecer al equipo 7 y dijo que seria perfecta para esta misión.

Naruto: Estuviste en la Tierra de las Olas? Genial! Como es!?

Hime: No te lo diré, fui hace mucho tiempo, tal vez cambio, aparte debes verlo tu mismo. -Acaricio la cabeza de Naruto y sonrió por debajo de su mascara-

Después de un rato Kakashi iba explicándole cosas a Sakura sobre las 5 grandes naciones ninja y los 5 Kages, cuando pasaron cera de un charco de agua, después de dejarlo atrás Hime decidió recoger unas hierbas curativas que estaban a un lado del camino y dijo que no la esperaran, cuando se agacho salieron dos ninjas renegados de el charco de agua que nombre antes y hubo una corta pelea, ya que Kakashi, Hime y un poco de ayuda de Sasuke ganaron la batalla sin perder mucho tiempo, Sakura también ayudo protegiendo al constructor de puentes, pero el que se quedo plasmado y sin moverse fue Naruto que luego fue reprendido por Kakashi.

Kakashi: Buen trabajo Sasuke, ningún problema... Tu también Sakura, Hime bien hecho no me sorprende.

Hime: Gracias Kakashi-sensei, puedo llamarte así, después de todo creo que eres mi sensei?

Kakashi: Claro.

Naruto: -_fui un inútil y Sasuke tan tranquilo, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, no se asusto en lo mas mínimo, se __veía tan calmado y no tiene ni un rasguño y yo tan débil, el tuvo que venir a salvarme, porque no puedo estar a su nivel? _

Sasuke: Oye

Naruto: Si?

Sasuke: No estas herido verdad?... Miedosito.

Hime: Sasuke no lo llames así!

Naruto: Sasuke! -iba a atacarlo pero Kakashi lo llamo-

Kakashi: Naruto! Note muevas, las garrar de esos ninjas tenían veneno, tienes que sacártelo rápido. Tienes que abrir la herida y sacártelo. Esta dentro de tu sangre así que no te muevas mucho, eso regara mas el veneno. Por cierto señor Tazuna... Tenemos que hablar.

Luego de que Kakashi revelara el verdadero nivel de la misión y que el constructor de puentes había mentido Sakura sugirió volver a la aldea porque ella y sus dos compañeros eran Genin y esta era una misión muy arriesgada y también que en Konoha podrían sacarle el veneno a Naruto cuanto antes.

Kakashi: -_la mano de Naruto puede ser un problema- _Ash supongo que debemos volver a la aldea.

Naruto al escuchar esto saco su Kunai y lo enterró en la herida sacando el veneno y mucha mas sangre de la necesaria.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: -_porque soy diferente? Trabaje muy duro para llegar aquí, me presione mucho hasta lastimarme, entrene solo y por horas, lo que fuera para ser mas fuerte y para alcanzar mi sueño... Jamas volveré a __re-traerme, ni dejare que alguien mas me rescate, jamas escapare y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke, se los prometo ante esta herida, de veras. __Señor constructor completare esta misión, lo protegeré y lo respetare con este cuchillo Kunai, un verdadero ninja nunca se da por vencido y jamas lo are- _Ustedes no se preocupen por mi estaré bien, ahora vamonos.

Kakashi: Naruto eso fue realmente Grandioso, como cortaste la irrigación de veneno. pero si pierdes un poco mas de sangre... Vas a morir.

Hime: Límpiate y déjame vendarte. -tomo unas vendar que estaban en su mochila-

Kakashi: Déjalo yo lo are. Naruto seria buena idea que pararas el sangrado -tomo las vendas de Hime y rió cerca de Naruto-

Naruto: No no no! Soy muy joven para que todo acabe de este modo. No no no! Porfavor!

Kakashi: Muéstrame tu mano. -_la herida esta comenzando a sanar-_

Naruto: Esta muy seria la expresión de su cara, me esta asustando, estoy bien?

Kakashi: Emmm si si, estarás bien. -_ese poder curativo, es del zorro de las nueve colas-_

Mientras tanto Gato contrato a otros ninjas malos renegados de la Aldea escondida entre la Niebla, para matar al constructor de puentes Tazuna, y el líder de todos esos ninjas renegados era Zabuza Momochi, El Demoño Oculto en la Neblina. Volviendo con nuestros héroes, ya estaban por llegar a el puente de la Tierra de las Olas.

Kakashi: Señor Tazuna, antes de llegar al muelle, quiero pedirle una cosa... Con respecto a los que lo perseguían, necesito saber porque, si usted no nos lo dice temo que tendré que dar por terminada la misión cuando toquemos tierra.

Tazuna: No me queda otra opción mas que contarles, quiero que sepan la verdad... -el les explico todo, mientras que Hime no prestaba mucha atención, escucho vagamente un par de palabras y se dio una idea del porque, era algo de que el hombre no tenia mucho dinero para pagar una protección estándar que era mas cara, mientras ella pensaba en la mascara de Kakashi, porque la llevaba? Como es su rostro debajo de esa mascara? Bueno al ver su perfil y lo esbelto que era, se dio una idea de que era apuesto sin su mascara y que siendo un Jonin y teniendo que estar en forma para ello, se imagino un cuerpo escultural y muy sexy con su manera de ser tan fresca y despreocupada y al ser un Shinobi excepcional se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a gustarle en cierta forma-

Sasuke: Hime, que no vienes?

Hime: Eh? -ya habían tocado tierra y ella estaba sentada plasmada mirando la niebla mientras los otros la esperaban-

Kakashi: Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Tenemos una misión que cumplir... Mejor muévete.

Hime: Eh, claro, perdón creo que estoy pensativa -y miro con una expresión de ira a Kakashi- Eso te molesta?

Kakashi: Emmm no -miro a Hime con cara de no entender porque su mirada llena de odio, ella parecía seguir enojada sin ninguna razón- Hime fue algo que dije?

Hime: No lo siento, solo no estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen de esa manera, ni tampoco a seguir ordenes, pero me acostumbrare no te preocupes -cambio su expresión de odio a simpatía y alegría-

Tazuna: Bueno, lleven me a mi hogar... Quiero decir, lleven me en una pieza.

En el camino Naruto iba enojado y tratando de ganarle a Sasuke en lo que sea, tanto que se puso a hacer payasadas y lanzo un Kunai como si nada casi al aire.

Kakashi: Naruto eso son cuchillos Kunai son muy peligrosos.

Tazuna: No trates de asustarme maldito enano!

Naruto: Alguien esta siguiéndonos en serio... Tal vez por acá -y lanzo otro Kunai dándole a un indefenso conejito-

Kakashi sospechaba de algo mas, ese conejo blanco en realidad estaba aquí por una técnica de re-emplazamiento. Después de pensar y mirar un poco a sus alrededores vio un cuchillo o espada gigantesco lanzado en dirección a ellos Kakashi grito -Cuidado!- todos se agacharon y el gran cuchillo se clavo en un árbol y allí se poso el que lo había arrojado.

Hime: Zabuza! Con que nos encontramos de nuevo Zabuza Momochi eh?

Naruto: Como que se conocen? -todos quedaron algo desconcertados- -_Muy bien esta es mi oportunidad de brillar, no voy a ser opacado por Sasuke...-_

Hime: Antes, cuando estaba del lado de los buenos.

Kakashi: Así que es el ninja perverso de la Aldea escondida entre la neblina.

Naruto: -trato de correr para atacarlo pero Kakashi y Hime se lo impidieron-

Hime: Naruto, se amable y no te metas, es por tu bien.

Kakashi: Estas en medio del camino quítate.

Naruto: Pero ¿Porque?

Kakashi: El no es como los otros ninjas. -y se preparo para subirse la banda de la frente igual que Hime para descubrir su ojo Sharingan-

Zabuza: Akemi, de apellido desconocido, La Ninja que Corta y Penetra y Kakashi del Sharingan, Estoy en lo correcto? Tendrás que entregarme al anciano.

Kakashi: Rápido! Formación de batalla Manji, proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse alejado de esta pelea!

Hime: No Kakashi! Yo te ayudare.

Kakashi: Ahora no Hime o Akemi, es peligroso, no quiero que salgas herida, se que no estas acostumbrada a seguir ordenes de nadie, pero necesito que protejas a los niños y a Tazuna. -Hime no respondió pero iso la formación y escondió su ojo Sharingan, pero Kakashi si- Estoy listo!

Kakashi les explico a los genin quien era Zabuza Momochi, y Hime les explico que lo conocía porque fue a la Aldea oculta entre la Niebla y lo conoció antes de que hiciera un golpe de estado y que era bastante peligroso, también explico que el la llamo Akemi porque uso un nombre falso en La Aldea de la Neblina.

Kakashi: Bueno si fallamos solo perderemos nuestras vidas!

Hime: Si eso no suena tan valioso. -dijo con sarcasmo-

Sakura: Como pueden decir eso?

Liego de desenlazo una gran batalla en la que también terminaron participando Hime Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura cuido a Tazuna, pero fue detenida por un misterioso chico que clavo sus agujas en el cuello de Zabuza y lo mato,tenia mas o menos de la edad de los tres genin presentes, Hime lo reconoció al instante.

Hime: Haku? -dijo depresiva y también algo alegre- Eres tu?

Naruto: A quien mas conoces que debas decirnos?

Sasuke: -_como puede ser? conoce a todo el mundo, me sorprende que no se enterara antes de que estoy vivo-_

Kakashi: A el también lo conoces?

Hime: Si, lo conocí cuando apenas era un niño, no estabas muy bien que digamos, pero me alegra que hallas encontrado tu propósito en la vida -se acerco una poco mas a el y el también a ella- Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Haku: Veo que as cambiado un poco, ya no tienes las misma mirada. Te felicito Hime.

Hime: Si no fuera osado te pediría que te quites la mascara para ver si eres igual de bonito que cuando te conocí -agacho la cabeza- Pero creo que es demasiado, te deseo lo mejor Haku.

Haku: Yo también te deseo lo mejor -tomo el cuerpo de Zabuza- Adiós Hime. Por favor discúlpenme.

Kakashi dio mas explicaciones que Hime a Naruto después de que se marchara Haku, de que Haku era un ninja rastreador y luego Sakura le dijo el significado de ninja rastreador a Naruto. Kakashi determino que no estaba terminada su misión y que debían llevar a Tazuna al puente.

Tazuna: Haha Lamento a verles causado estos inconvenientes, descuiden descansaran en mi casa cuando lleguen.

**Hola, bueno la verdad es que corte varias partes del dialogo y las escenas de batalla no las detalle porque me parecían demasiado largas, pero ojala les halla gustado, en el siguiente capitulo va a estar mas o menos narrado por Kakashi veremos mas que piensa sobre Hime como persona y como ninja.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Sentimientos

**Capitulo 3: Hime y Kakashi demuestran mas sentimientos.**

Kakashi: Vamonos -pero apenas dio un paso se desplomo en el suelo-

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura: Que le paso?

Hime: Uso demasiado su Sharingan -lo tomo en sus brazos- Lo cargare hasta que lleguemos a casa de Tazuna, luego yo lo curare.

Llegaron a casa de Tazuna y recostaron a Kakashi que luego recobro el sentido.

Hime: Como te sientes Kakashi -se sentó bien derecha a un lado de su cama- Perdón, quise decir Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Esta bien como quieras llamarme, como sea me e sentido mejor, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda moverme manualmente. -se levanto un poco y trato de sentarse-

Hime: Si te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho, vuélvete a recostar Porfavor.

Kakashi: De acuerdo.

Hime: Bueno durante el tiempo que estés reposando y rehabilitando tus fuerza yo podría leerte uno de esos libros que lees siempre y que aunque no te parezca también me gustan.

Kakashi: Eh? Te gusta Icha Icha?

Hime: Si la verdad es esa, me daba un poco de vergüenza leerlo en publico, por eso nunca me ven leyendo, pero supongo que podríamos leer juntos algún día.

Kakashi: Hablas de salir juntos? Emmm esta bien -dijo sonriendo y un poco avergonzado-

Interrumpieron Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna y la hija de Tazuna. Kakashi les dio la noticia a todos de que Zabuza seguía vivo y que Haku estaba de su lado, al decir esto la mirada de Hime se lleno de angustia y algo de enojo, y esta misma conversación también fue interrumpida por Inari el nieto de Tazuna, pero esa es otra historia que no voy a contar. Kakashi aun sin casi poder moverse decidió entrenar mas a tres de sus alumnos, obviamente Hime solo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas igual que su sensei. Kakashi les dio una tarea a los Genin que era escalar un árbol sin usar las manos, eso era para mejorar su chacra, Sakura como fue la mejor fue enviada a proteger a Tazuna. Mientras tanto los malos planeaban como matar a neutros héroes, obviamente también voy a saltear esa parte lo que importa ahora es lo que le pasa y piensa Kakashi sobre HimekoEmi.

Kakashi: -_No puedo creer que le gusten las mismas novelas que a mi, en la batalla contra Zabuza estuvo maravillosa y no puedo evitar mirar su figura cada vez que no me ve o esta concentrada en algo, es tan... Bonita, si esa es la palabra es atractiva e inteligente, y también sin duda una Shinobi excepcional... Solo miren lo atenta que es y lo agradecida con cada pequeño gesto que hacen por ella, cuando llegamos a casa de Tazuna ella se presento muy formalmente y dio las gracias por la __estadía, y desde allí empezó a cuidarme preparando esas deliciosas comidas y curándome las heridas con tal delicadeza, debajo de esa mascara corre el rumor de que ella es preciosa, yo estoy seguro de que ella es muy linda... Un minuto ella me preguntó si podríamos salir juntos a leer una de mis novelas, eso es! La invitare a salir... No no no, esto es una distracción no puedo pensar en eso ahora, pero... Ella me gusta? No Kakashi! Eres un Ninja reconocido y temido mundial-mente tu no te enamoras, deja de pensar en ella hay cosas mas importantes... Pero su silueta se parece a las de las mujeres de mis libros-_

Hime: Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Eh? Si Hime?

Hime: Debes levantarte y estirar o te entumecerás, los chicos volverán del entrenamiento pronto porque esta anocheciendo y luego cenaremos, le dije a la hija del Señor Tazuna que te prepararía yo misma la cena, una cena especial para recuperar energías.

Kakashi: Esta bien -dijo levantándose- Que me prepararas?

Hime: Es una sorpresa.

En la mesa Sasuke y Naruto paliaban por ver quien comía mas, pero cuando se llenaban vomitaban todo, era una escena muy graciosa, la única que faltaba en la mesa era Hime que seguía preparando la cena para Kakashi. Todos comían excepto Kakashi, y lo que comían era solo arroz, por eso Hime sabiendo desde antes esto tenia que darle de comer algo que llene mas y que tenga un poco mas de gusto, según ella así es una comida reconfortante.

Hime: Muy bien Kakashi, disfrútalo. -le trajo un tazón de caballa hervida y berenjena que llevaba con cuidado entre sus manos-

Kakashi: Que bien! Mi favorito, como lo supiste? Se ve delicioso.

Hime: En realidad no lo sabia, esto me lo enseño a cocinar mi madre cuando era pequeña y es la comida que se preparar mejor. -cuando dijo esto ella miraba para otro lado y todos la miraron a ella, cundo volvieron a voltear Kakashi había dejado limpio el tazón para sorpresa de todos-

Kakashi: Ah estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias Hime.

Hime: No hay de que -se sentó al lado de Kakashi bien derecha y espero su tazón de arroz hasta que se lo entregaron- Muchas gracias, se ve muy bien. -ella comía con tal delicadeza, a un ritmo constante ni muy lento, ni muy rápido, por supuesto para esto se quito la mascara, pero dejo que su mecho de pelo le cubra la mitad de la cara.

Kakashi: -_Es la primera vez que la veo sin mascara, la noche que nos conocimos estaba obscuro y su mechón de pelo cubría mas que la mitad de su cara... Es hermosa, y miren la postura que adopta para comer, así comen algunas aldeas __muy honorables de la Nación del Fuego, estas mismas son muy pacientes y le dan mucha importancia a las comidas, plantas curativas y todo lo que extraigan de la tierra y animales para su beneficio, una postura parecida al sentarse, lo vi cuando me curo algunas heridas mientras yo estaba en cama-  
_

Sakura: Hime, comes de una manera muy especial, es rara porque comes así?

Hime: Estuve en varias aldeas ninja de la Nación del Fuego, que comían de esta manera para honrar a los animales y a la tierra que les daban alimento, medicinas y mas, todos ellos tienen la Voluntad de Fuego, fue un honor conoces a varios de esos ninjas en las aldeas y que me enseñaran a agradecerle a la tierra y los animales, por eso agradezco siempre por la comida y la como en esta postura tan honorable y paciente, para honrar a aquellas personas de esas aldeas ninja y honrar a la tierra y los animales.

Sakura: Escuche que hay personas que agradecen antes de empezar a comer y transmiten esto de generación en generación por que tu no rezas o agradeces a la madre tierra o a los animales?

Hime: La respuesta es simple Sakura, una señora llamada Akemi, de ahí mi nombre falso en la Nación del Agua, ella era de una aldea ninja de la Nación del Fuego me lo enseño, esas personas que agradecen agradecen solo en la ultima comida del día y solo lo hacen por un instante y luego juegan con la comida, no la comen porque no se les apetece o no les gusta y la dejan por la mitad despreciandola y desperdiciandola. Dime tu si eso te parece agradecido? Esa señora me enseño que siempre hay que ser agradecido, en todas las comidas y honrarla mientras comemos, no antes para después olvidarnos y menospreciarla.

Sakura: Eres muy sabia Hime! -dijo sonriente y simpática-

Hime: Gracias Sakura, aprendí mucho en todos estos años fuera de Konoha. -termino de comer y volvió a agradecer por la comida- Creo que iré a afuera -se levanto de su silla- Necesito tomar aire fresco.

Bueno Tazuna nos explico lo del padre de Inari y por que el decía que los héroes reales no existen, despumes de esto Hime seguía afuera y Kakashi decidió ir a ver que pasaba, mientras Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke espiaban para ver que hacían esos dos solos. Ella estaba sentada en una orilla con los pies cerca del agua mirando al horizonte y la Luna. Kakashi se sentó a un lado de ella y la miro con cara de -_que ninja mas tierna-._ Mientras sus alumnos espiaban detrás de la puerta, pero con la cabeza afuera.

Kakashi: La Luna esta llena esta noche. -no obtuvo respuesta- Te sucede algo Hime?

Hime: Siento una sensación rara, viaje por tanto tiempo, que este viaje no me debería incomodar... Quizá estoy cansada de viajar y huir de mi hogar que ahora lo extraño. Antes cuando no sabia que lo que iba a llenar mi corazón era el amor, yo miraba al horizonte y me imaginaba que podría haber mas allá, eso de alguna manera me llenaba, y cada vez que me sentía sola, miraba la Luna y también me sentía acompañada. Pero ahora no mas, no me siento sola porque ustedes están con migo y me acompañan y miro al horizonte no para ir mas allá y no volver, miro para volver y olvidar el mas allá, aprendí todo lo que podía de otras aldeas y creo haber cumplido mi promesa... Pero ya no hay nada del mas allá que yo no conozca... Te aprecio mucho Kakashi, te protegeré siempre, ahora que no estoy sola y tu me acompañas estaré bien, es la primera vez que extraño a mi hogar, Konoha... A ustedes también los aprecio niños -se dio la vuelta riéndose, mientras que ellos se ruborizaban un poco- Prometo cuidarlos y a ti también Sasuke, eres mi única familia -esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke y sintió un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo, tenia familia? y ella lo quería?- Como sea es hora de irse a dormir. -sus ojos seguían algo angustiados-.

Naruto: Espera! Yo le voy a enseñar a Inari que si existen los héroes de verdad.

Kakashi: Naruto es peligroso, usaste mucho chacra hoy si lo sigues usando podrías morir.

Hime: Solo te diré que es peligroso y que podrías salir dañado, pero Kakashi tiene la ultima palabra, ten cuidado es muy tarde para salir a entrenar.

Naruto no escucho y fue a entrenar, mientras los otros se fueron a recostar, los tres Genin dormían en una habitación mientras que Hime y Kakashi en otra, cuando Sasuke entro a la habitación con Sakura ambos se recostaron y Hime entro, arropo con cuidado a Sasuke y lo beso en la frente. Sasuke se quedo perplejo igual que Sakura y a Sasuke le vino a la mente un FlashBack en el que su madre hacia lo mismo antes de que se fuera a dormir cada noche, al poco tiempo se durmió plácidamente y algo feliz. Hime entro a la habitación que le tocaba con Kakashi y ahí estaba él, sin su buzo, ni chaleco de Chunin, tampoco sandalias ninja, solo en pantalones comunes y una musculosa, por así decirlo, de cuello alto y de ahí salia su mascara, la remera era tan apretada que se podía ver su cuerpo escultural y bien tallado, como se lo había imaginado Hime, ella se quedo media boquiabierta mirándolo y después se preparo para costarse también. Igual de boquiabierto se quedo Kakashi cuando Hime se quito la remera del Clan Uchiha y se quedo es musculosa corta de red, tenia una figura espectacular-mente sexy, antes de acostarse Kakashi le pregunto porque seguía angustiada a lo que ella contesto:

Hime: Es que no entiendo como pude ser tan tonta, Haku esta del lado de Zabuza y no me di cuenta, pensé que el podía hacer algo bueno y me equivoque -sus ojos se llenaron de odio- El era tan bonito y amable. Te contare como lo conocí...

Kakashi: De acuerdo.

_**Flashback:**_ Yo estaba a punto de partir de la Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina y lo vi a él con mucho frío y parecía un vagabundo desdichado, bueno en realidad lo era.

Hime: Hola niño, tienes frío? -saco un abrigo de su mochila y lo cubrió- Ten para que comas -saco también unos bocadillos de su mochila- Como te llamas?

Haku: Me llamo Haku, gracias por la comida y el abrigo señorita. Cual es su nombre?

Hime: Mi nombre real es HimekoEmi. Que lindo eres Haku!

Haku: Gracias -se sonrojo un poco- HimekoEmi, tienes la misma mirada que yo, somos parecidos.

Hime: -sonrió- Tal-vez lo seamos. Debo irme.

Haku: Quiero ir con usted, no tengo propósito en esta vida, no sirvo. Deme un propósito por favor, prometo obedecerla.

Hime: No puedo, yo también busco mi razón de existir, pero debo encontrarla sola, hice una promesa. Pero estoy segura de que encontraras algún propósito bueno Haku. Ahora debo irme y cumplir mi promesa.

Haku: Pero nos volveremos a ver HimekoEmi.

Hime: Haku, por favor dime Hime. No lo se, quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Adiós -y desapareció en una nube de humo- **_Fin Del_ FlashBack.**

Hime: Pensé que él había encontrado un buen propósito como rastreador, pero todo fue una mentira.

Kakashi: Bueno las cosas son así a veces.

Hime: Lo se, pero no entiendo por que a él, por que si Zabuza esta vivo volverán a atacar y Haku lo protegerá pero si se atreve a lastimar a alguno de ustedes muy gravemente... Lo asesinare! -dicho esto se recostó y al poco tiempo se durmió al igual que Kakashi-

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar.

Tazuna: Donde esta el niño rubio, párese que anoche también estuvo afuera.

Hime: Me preocupa que allá perdido demasiado chacra.

Sakura: Ya se volvió loco de remate, esta escalando arboles en la oscuridad.

Hija de Tazuna: Pues yo espero que este bien. Que un niño este solo en el bosque es peligroso.

Kakashi: No tiene de que preocuparse, Naruto es tontuelo pero también es un ninja hecho y derecho. El puede cuidarse.

Sasuke: Hime tiene razón, podría estar tirado en el bosque medio muerto, iré a buscarlo.

Sucedía que Naruto estaba recostado durmiendo en el pasto y que se lo cruzo a Haku, pero lo confundió con una chica, cuando el se fue paso por al lado de Sasuke pero este no le dio mucha importancia. Mientras Sakura Hime y Kakashi lo buscaban por otro lado, cuando apareció había mejorado mucho la técnica de manejo de chacra. Tanto que impresiono a Sakura, Hime y Kakashi. También podía estar de cabeza en una rama.

Kakashi: Porque sospecho que todo esto va a terminar mal? -tenia razón, se despego de la rama, por así decirlo, pero Sasuke lo atrapo a tiempo-

Sakura: Muy bien Sasuke, eres el mejor!

Kakashi: -sonrió- -_si sigo cuerdo para cuando termine su entrenamiento va a ser un milagro-_

Después estaban todos cenando y era de noche, pero los únicos que no estaban en la mesa eran Sasuke y Naruto. Hasta que después llegaron y Sasuke cargando a Naruto.

Naruto: Lo logramos! Llegamos hasta la punta del árbol! -iso un puño y levanto su dedo pulgar, pero luego por haber usado tanto chacra cayo encima de Sasuke y este en el suelo-

Todos: Hahahahahaha... -excepto Inari, que seguía diciendo que los iban a matar-

Inari: ...No importa lo que hagan el fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde.

Hime: Lo que tu no comprendes es que aun que no lo creas, somos mas fuertes.

Naruto: Habla por ti, quieres? Ese no sera mi caso.

Inari: ...Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir y ser tratado como una basura!

Naruto: Escúchate gritando y quejándote como una pobre victima, puedes lloriquear todo el día para lo que me importa, tu no eres mas que un cobarde! -se levanto de la mesa y se fue-

Sakura: Naruto...

Inari: -estaba acurrucado sentado un una orilla, afuera de la casa-

Kakashi: Puedo hablar contigo? -no obtuvo respuesta- Naruto puede ser un poco severo a veces, pero no te odia -se sentó a su lado- Tu abuelo nos dijo lo que paso con tu padre, probablemente no sepas esto pero, Naruto también creció sin padre, de hecho el nunca conoció a ninguno de sus padres y no tuvo ningún amigo en nuestra aldea y aun así nunca lo e visto llorar -la expresión de Inari cambio- enfurruñarse o darse por vencido, el siempre esta ansioso por seguir, quiere ser respetado ese es su sueño... -dijo un par de cosas mas- ...Lo que Naruto te dijo, así de cruel como sonó, Probablemente se lo dijo a el mismo miles de veces.

Tazuna: Andando, vayámonos -ya era de día y dejaron a Naruto para que descanse y los demás se fueron a cuidar a Tazuna en el puente que estaba construyendo- Que es esto, que paso aquí ? -habían llegado y estaba lleno de trabajadores muertos y medio muertos-

Kakashi: -_ podría ser- _ Rápido, protejan al constructor de puentes -_sabia que seguía vivo, no pudo esperar mas al segundo encuentro- _

Zabuza: Akemi, Kakashi... Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, veo que siguen con esos mocosos a su lado, miren ese todavía tiembla, que lamentable -lo decía por Sasuke- -Aparecieron clones de Zabuza uno adelante de cada uno-

Sasuke: -sonrió- Tiemblo por la emoción.

Kakashi: Adelante Sasuke. -de un movimiento derribo a todos los clones de agua de Zabuza-

Hime: Estoy orgullosa Sasuke.

Zabuza: Veo que puedes ver que son clones. Tienes un rival Haku. -ambos estaban juntos y parados uno al lado del otro-

Haku: Eso parece. Hola Hime.

Hime: Hola Haku. Antes de enfrentarte a Sasuke, quiero que sepas que si a alguno de mis seres queridos lo lastimas gravemente, yo personalmente te asesinare...

Haku: Y tu si te metes con Zabuza te inmovilizare.

Hime: Me parece un trato justo.

Zabuza: Sabia que tu verdadero nombre no era Akemi!

Hime: Te diste cuenta tarde. Sasuke, Sakura, delante del constructor de puentes y detrás de mi. Los protegeré. Kakashi, podrás solo con Zabuza? Quiero que sepas que si te lastima demasiado peleare con Haku y Zabuza juntos.

Kakashi: Esta bien, confía en mi! -le sonrió- Después de esto podríamos salir juntos a leer un libro! Que te parece?

Hime: Cuando volvamos a Konoha -se sonrojo un poco y agacho la cabeza- De acuerdo. -todos se quedaron perplejos por la declaración de Kakashi-

Zabuza: No es tierno Haku, pero no durara mucho.

Sasuke: Suficiente, Me encargare de él, a quien trata de engañar? Escondido detrás de esa mascara, cono si fuera un payaso.

Sakura: Sasuke eres tan genial!

Kakashi: -_un segundo, porque no dije eso yo antes? Ash nunca cambiaran-_

Hime: _-estoy orgullosa de su carácter y dialogo- _

Sasuke se encargo de Haku y Kakashi de Zabuza, mientras Sakura protegía al constructor de puentes y Hime a su vez a ambos, Hime descubrió su Sharingan para ver mejor la pelea, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Haku y a Sasuke y Sasuke terminaba inconsciente o sangraba demasiado ella interferiría para salvarlo y matar a Haku, pero Haku tampoco quería lastimar mucho a Sasuke o pelear contra Hime, tenia cuidado en sus ataques para causar el menor daño posible. Mientras tanto Naruto salvo a la hija de Tazuna e Inari de que los capturaran unos ninjas contratados por Gato, y estaba en camino hacia el puente para ayudar a sus amigos. Sasuke estaba algo herido pero no de gravedad, tenia muchas cortaduras pero ninguna herida muy grande o profunda, por suerte apareció Naruto y lucharon ambos juntos para vencer a Haku, Sasuke pudo activar su Sharingan y ver sus rápidos movimientos a lo que Hime respondió con una sonrisa, Kakashi y Zabuza seguían batallando mas o menos igualados aunque Zabuza tenia algo de ventaja. Entonces parecía que Haku había asesinado a Sasuke de un movimiento con sus Agujas Sembon sin querer, en realidad quería lastimar a Naruto y Sasuke se interpuso.

Hime: Sasuke!

Sakura: Sasuke!

Naruto: Porque lo hiciste?! Yo no te lo pedí!

Hime: Haku! Teníamos un trato! Deja a ese niño y ven para que acabe con esto!

Naruto: No! Yo acabare con esto! -y se desato una parte del chacra del zorro de nueve colas y empezó a atacar hasta derribar a Haku- Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke! -Sakura fue corriendo con el constructor de puentes a ver el cuerpo de Sasuke lleno de Agujas Sembon, Sakura rompió en llanto sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke-

Haku:...No puedo contra ustedes, ya no soy útil para Zabuza, si es así prefiero morir en tus manos Hime -Sasuke despertó, en realidad no había muerto- Pero antes quiero que tengas esto -saco un Sembon y se lo entrego-

Hime: Gracias Haku... El esta vivo, pero esta muy mal herido, como dije me encargare personalmente de que mueras... Lo siento Haku, me obligas.

Haku: Adiós Hime, quizá nos volvamos a ver en otra vida.

Hime: Quizá, pero no puedo prometerte nada. -tomo un Kunai y lo clavo en el corazón de Haku- Bueno ahora que ya no me estorbas Haku, sigamos contigo Zabuza. -guardo el Sembon que le dio Haku-

Kakashi: déjamelo a mi Hime! Ve con Sasuke! -ella fue corriendo a ver como estaba su primo y le quito las agujas con cuidado lo recostó a un lado y le pidió a Naruto, Sakura y Tazuna que lo cuidaran. Mientras Kakashi llevaba mucha ventaja en la pelea en realidad acabo casi por completo con el clavando-le varios cuchillos Kunai en la espalda. Pero apareció Gato y mas ninjas perversos, y el que acabo con Gato en realidad fue Zabuza, pero después lo dejaron medio muerto en el piso con espadas y demás harmas pensantes clavadas en su espalda. Zabuza le pidió a Kakashi que lo recueste a un lado de Haku, este lo iso Zabuza se despidió, Hime también desde lo lejos -_Adiós Haku-_ Una luz del cielo baño el cuerpo de Haku y esta luz luego se esfumo, los otros ninjas perversos quisieron matar a Tazuna, pero Naruto, Kakashi y el pueblo de la Tierra de las Olas los espantaron para siempre, y le pusieron Naruto al puente al finalizarlo. En cuanto a Hime y Kakashi no hablaron mucho del tema de salir en la Tierra de las Olas, si no que acordaron salir y hablar de eso cuando llegaran a Konoha. Pero antes de irse Hime tomo el Sembon de Haku, ato un hilo a el haciendo varios nudos y vueltas y luego lo anudo detrás de su cuello usándolo como un collar.


	4. Capitulo 4 La Primera Cita De Kakashi

**Capitulo 4: La Primera Cita de Kakashi.**

Ya habían vuelto a Konoha y estaban en la puerta todos listos para volver cada uno a casa, Hime viviría por primera vez en la casa de Sasuke y ojala siga siendo así, Sasuke quería ocultarlo pero se notaba que estaba feliz y ansioso. Pero antes de ello Kakashi quiso hablar con Hime.

Kakashi: Hime... Antes de irte quería preguntarte algo.

Hime: Eh si?

Kakashi: Sobre la salida que tu dijiste antes -agacho la cabeza-

Hime: Que te parece leer mañana al medio día en el campo de entrenamiento? -sonrió y Kakashi se ruborizo un poco-

Kakashi: De acuerdo!

Hime: Perfecto, adiós Kakashi -le dio un tierno eso en la mejilla antes de irse- Creo que me largo con Sasuke.

Se fue con Sasuke y se instalo en su casa, mientras Kakashi regreso a su hogar, comió algo y se preparo por así decirlo. Hime también se preparo se quito todo lo que tenia excepto la mascara y la banda ninja de su frente,desato su trenza que la iso un rodete y la sostuvo con palillos y solo dejo suelto el mechón de siempre que ahora no cubría tanto su cara y al ver que se había curado su herida se quito la mascara, se puso un vestido de escote en V con las extremidades de color roza fuerte mientras que el resto del vestido era rosa claro, el mismo vertido era algo corto y apretado, sexy pero no muy osado, y por ultimo unas sandalia de plataforma comunes. Kakashi fue igual que siempre y tarde para agregar, salio corriendo de su departamento y fue al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llego ahí estaba ella, estaba hermosa mirando el horizonte parada paciente y delicada, Kakashi sintió un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, la pregunta es, ese sentimiento es amor? El se dio cuenta que era amor en cuanto Hime se dio la vuelta para saludarlo, no tenia su mascara, pues la llevaba en la mano, y se veía presiona sin ella, por fin podía ver su rostro y ciertamente era un rostro muy bonito.

Hime: Hola Kakashi -le sonrió y le dio un beso-

Kakashi: Hi-Hime... Estas Hermosa -_No! Lo dije en voz alta?!-_

Hime: Bueno mi herida ya sano y no tengo mas vergüenza que esconder, gracias Kakashi -se sentó a la orilla del abismo que daba a toda la aldea y al horizonte algo ruborizada- que tal si leemos algo?

Kakashi: Oh claro, aquí esta mi libro, quieres leer del principio Hime? -P_orque estoy tan nervioso? Creo que es porque ella es tan linda... Alto no, esto fue muy lejos! No puedo enamorarme!-_

Hime: De acuerdo, como tu desees -le iso señas para que se siente a su lado- Ven aquí. -_Ah él es tan... Esa manera de ser despreocupado, es tan sexy y es un excelente Jonin, estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero arruinarlo... Y el tan quieto y tranquilo, sin nervios-_

Kakashi: Es-esta bien... -y comenzó a leer su libro, con algo de vergüenza por el contenido para adultos, pero luego se relajo al ver que a ella le gustaba mucho la historia, pero después pidió ella leer un párrafo y se lo concedió- Ten lee tu, yo iba por aquí.

Hime: Muy bien -ella siguió leyendo hasta que encontró una parte de la historia que era parecida a la escena de el y Kakashi y se le ocurrió inventar un poco- Ellos estaban sentados allí muy quietos, leyendo un libro juntos cuando ella tomo el libro, lo cerró... -cierra el libro- Tomo su rostro... -toma el rostro de Kakashi- Y lo besó -y besó a Kakashi, pero lo que le sorprendió, es que el correspondiera al beso. Pero después de un buen rato, él la detuvo-

Kakashi: Hime... -_Esto esta mal! Esto esta mal! No puedo enamorarme de ella! Pero que hay de malo en eso?... Hay muchas cosas malas soy un Jonin y ella es como mi alumna- _Detente por favor.

Hime: Que sucede?... _-Oh no! Lo arruine! Fui muy osada al besarle en la boca e invitarlo a salir. Como voy a besar a mi sensei o compañero Jonin? Soy una descarada, que vergüenza!- _Oh lo lamento Kakashi! No puede ser, que vergüenza! Fue un error, discúlpeme, no se como pude invitarlo a salir desde un principio -se levanto y salio corriendo- Adiós Kakashi! -grito desde lo lejos-

Kakashi: Hime! -_Perfecto Kakashi, ahora esta avergonzada, solo le iba a decir que no iba a funcionar esto porque no es profesional de un Jonin, ahora se que no lo volverá a hacer y esta bien es mejor olvidar lo que paso, pero quiero explicarle que no tiene de que avergonzarse porque yo también quiero estar con ella, pero no es correcto... Al diablo! Que hay de Kurenai y Asuma?! Ellos están juntos y no es incorrecto- _Okei, para cuando me di cuenta ella ya debe estar en casa de Sasuke.

Y era verdad había corrido con tal rapidez a su nuevo hogar que llego en unos minutos, la gente se sorprendió al verla, mas los hombre, pero no solo por el hecho de que corría, si no por su vestido y por que no tenia puesta su mascara! y se veía una muy linda muchacha pero como la vieron llegar con mascara y con otra ropa, nadie sabia que se trataba de HimekoEmi Uchiha. Mientras Kakashi se enojaba con el mismo por haberla detenido, tenia ganas de seguir besándola y luego lo arruinó, ni siquiera tenia ganas de seguir leyendo su libro pervertido, pensaba en como pedirle disculpas a Hime y decirle que el siente lo mismo por ella, tal vez debería llevarle unas flores o algo, para que antes de hablar sepa que tiene buenas intenciones. Pero Hime estaba completamente convencida de que Kakashi pensaba muy mal de ella, entonces volvió a vestirse como antes y a ponerse su mascara para esconder la vergüenza, también ahora podía decidir, era una Jonin y podía entrenar a tres Genin o hacerse ANBU, y eso fue justo lo que eligió a partir de mañana en la mañana hablaría con el Hokage y formaría parte de un equipo especial de ANBU. Lo había decidido y estaba en su cama sentada muy seria, pensando en ir a entrenar o que le cocinaría a Sasuke hoy, o su pasado, más en su pasado, pero algo la interrumpió.

Sasuke: Hime... Estas bien?

Hime: Si mi querido Sasuke. -le sonrió-

Sasuke: Entonces que peso con ese compromiso para el que te preparaste, que no quisiste decirme hoy en la mañana, estabas muy bonita y sin tu mascar ni vergüenza, que sucede?

Hime: Sasuke ese compromiso era una cita con Kakashi...

Sasuke: Que!? Kakashi-sensei!?

Hime: Si, y eso no es lo peor! El caso es que me avergüenzo de eso, fui muy osada, por eso tapo mi rostro y mañana no formare mas parte del equipo 7.

Sasuke: Que!? Porque!? No me abandones! Te iras de vuelta por eso? -Sasuke casi mas rompe en llanto y Hime se sorprendió-

Hime: No no! Sasuke jamas te abandonare! -lo abrazo y el correspondió- Escúchame siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré! Déjame explicarte, mañana iré con la Hokage y formare parte de los ANBU.

Sasuke: Oh entiendo, jamas me dejaras?

Hime: Nunca Sasuke! -se dieron otro abrazo mas fuerte- Que tal si te entreno?

Sasuke: En cerio!? Claro! Pero tengo que ir a ver a Kakashi-sensei, ya casi es la hora que el puso para el equipo 7.

Hime: De acuerdo, trata de volver temprano, prefiero hablar hoy con el Hokage...¡¿Para que dejar para mañana algo que puedes hacer hoy!?...

Sasuke: Esta bien!... Pero Hime, esas son misiones de alto riesgo, ten cuidado.

Hime: Por supuesto Sasuke.

Los tres Genin llegaron al punto de reunión y Kakashi llego tarde como siempre, puso una escusa tonta y luego les dio la noticia de que los había recomendado para los exámenes Chunin, Sakura estaba algo preocupada por no estar del todo lista, Naruto estaba tan feliz que abrazo a Kakashi y Sasuke solo esposo una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba en estado de éxtasis y quería salir corriendo a contarle a su prima Hime, pero se iso el serio y no le dio mucha importancia. Y luego Kakashi lo sorprendió preguntándole:

Kakashi: Oye Sasuke, como esta Hime? -se rasco la cabeza y miro para otro lado-

Sasuke: Pues... Ella, no esta muy bien, volvió a vestirse como antes y usar su mascara. También entrara a los ANBU.

Kakashi: Que!? Los ANBU? Eso es muy peligroso para ella, no es que desconfíe, pero son misiones de alto riesgo.

Sasuke: Lo se... Pero yo la creo totalmente capaz de realizar misiones de ese rango.

Kakashi: Si, creo que tienes razón. -se rasco la nuca otra vez- De acuerdo, adiós.

Sasuke cuando llego a casa encontró a Hime haciendo algo de ejercicio para entrenar un poco, le contó de los exámenes y ella le beso la frente de orgullo y felicidad y le dijo que esta noche hablaría con el Hokage y que con el nuevo empleo de ANBU quizá no tenga mucho tiempo para el pero que trataría de siempre prepararle el desayuno todas las mañanas y la cena antes de irse a dormir, Sasuke le dijo que estaba bien, pero que no se preocupaba mucho de no ganar los exámenes Chunin y que quería salir y andar por la aldea, que después entrenaría, a Hime le pareció bien y lo dejo mientras ella pensaba que hacer de cenar y ordenaba la casa. Mientras llegaban muchos ninjas de las distintas aldeas ninjas para los exámenes Chunin y Sasuke se topo con Naruto, el equipo Konohamaru y un par de ninjas de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena que venían a hacer lo exámenes Chunin, después de que ellos se presentaran apareció de la nada Hime.

Sasuke: Hime, que haces aquí?

Hime: -ella no prestaba mucha atención, ni se percato de que había ninjas de otra aldea- Solo iba a comprar algo para la cena -levanto la vista del piso- Vaya vaya. -su mirada se lleno de odio al ver a Gaara del Desierto- Hola Gaara, no me reconoces.

Sasuke y Naruto: Como que a el también lo conoces?!

Gaara: No tengo idea de quien eres, pero me das curiosidad, quien eres?

Hime: Soy tu primer y única amiga en el mundo Gaara -se tapo la mitad del rostro con su mechón de pelo y la expresión despreocupada de Gaara de desvaneció por completo- Como no vas a acordarte de mi? Bueno fue hace mucho, te perdono por no reconocerme... Pero no te perdono mucho que allas asesinado a Yashamaru -su mirada tenia aun mas odio e ira, pero ahora con un poco de angustia-

Gaara: Tu! -antes de que continuara Hime desapareció-

Sasuke: Hime! -salio corriendo, sabia que estaba en su casa-

Naruto: Adiós Sasuke!

Temari: Quien era esa?

Gaara: Nadie que te importe.

Kankuro: Me sorprende que conozcas a una belleza así. -Gaara lo miro con enojo y el pidió disculpas- Era solo una broma, vayámonos.

Sasuke fue corriendo hasta la casa y encontró a Hime entrenando muy duramente, hasta pensó que entrenaban cinco veces mas duro que él y era un poco cierto, estaba entrenando Taijutsu y Ninjutsu al mismo tiempo y tambien aumentaba su capacidad de puntería aunque ya era bastante buena en eso, ella seguía subiendo el nivel de dificultad de su entrenamiento y no tenia ni un rasguño, hasta que se detuvo y miro a Sasuke.

Hime: Hola mi querido Sasuke, solo entrenaba un poco... Creo que debo explicarte lo de Gaara.

Sasuke: Si! Debes explicarme quien es y como lo conoces.

Hime: Lo conocí hace ya mucho tiempo cuando era solo un niño y era diferente, tambien conocí a un muchacho llamado Yashamaru y después de que yo me fuera por un par de semanas de la Aldea Oculta Entre La Arena volví para ver como seguían las cosas sin mi, y me di cuenta de que algo faltaba... Ese algo era Yashamaru, me entere de que Gaara lo había asesinado la misma noche en que yo me fui, jamas lo perdone y eso es todo.

Sasuke: Los asesino? Así como así?

Hime: Si... Ese niño es muy peligroso y cruel.

Sasuke: No me interesa ese payaso, lo derrotare en los exámenes Chunin!

Hime: Así se habla Sasuke! Quieres que te entrene?

Sasuke: Emmm, pues... -miro con algo de preocupación la forma de entrenar de su prima-

Hime: De acuerdo, dejare que entrenes con Kakashi-sensei o a tu manera, creo que mi entrenamiento te podría hacer daño y no tengo mucho tiempo debo hablar con el Hokage. En la cocina esta tu cena Sasuke, Adiós.

Sasuke: Adiós...-ella desapareció- "Mi querida Hime".

Hime llego para hablar con el Hokage y pedirle unirse a los ANBU, a lo que el Hokage le dio permiso, le dieron el uniforme y una mascara de ANBU y le dieron para el día siguiente en la mañana una misión de rango A, entonces se decidió a ir a su casa y en el camino ce encontró a nada mas ni nada menos que Hatake Kakashi. Él estaba sentado en un cable leyendo su libro.

Hime: Hola, Kakashi del Sharingan. -Kakashi se sorprendió al ver que ella lo saludo y bajo del cable-

Kakashi: Hime... Como estas? -estaba algo nervioso, no sabia que decir o como pedirle disculpas-

Hime: Muy bien de hecho.

Kakashi: Hime quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día, no quería arruinarlo en realidad quería ese beso tanto como tu, pero pensé que no seria profesional de parte de un Jonin, pero luego pensé en Kurenai y Asuma y supe que me había equivocado. _-Listo, lo dije! Ojala ella se lo tome a bien-_

Hime: De verdad? -estaba muy sorprendida- _-Si! No lo arruine!-_

Kakashi: La verdad es que si, quieres pasar a mi casa te puedo ofrecer algo de té? -_A tu casa? Estas loco? esta completamente desordenada!- _

Hime: Esta bien. -y entraron al hogar de Kakashi-

Kakashi: Eso que llevas es el uniforme ANBU? Sasuke me contó que te uniste a ellos.

Hime: Si, lo hice. Mañana sera mi primera misión de rango A -dijo algo emocionada-

Kakashi: Ya veo... -se rasco la nuca de los nervios-

Hime: Enserio querías ese beso?

Kakashi: Que? -_Dile que si!_- Emmm si, solo que...

Hime: Debes dejar de leer historias de amor y placer... -tomo su cara con las dos manos- y empezar a crear las tuyas propias.

Lo que viene luego es algo fuerte, no recomiendo que lo lean si son menores de edad. Hime se quito la mascara para poder besar mejor y Kakashi la tomo por la cintura. Luego las cosas empezaron a calentarse mas y mas, Kakashi empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hime con sus manos y besar su cuello, la llevo a su cuarto y de su cuarto la recostó en su cama sin dejar de besar su cuello con ardor, Hime quiso quitarle su mascara, pero Kakashi la detuvo, apago la luz y dejo que le quitara la mascara, le quito las sandalias a Hime, tambien su porta Kunai, le bajo hasta la rodilla su sexy medio de red, le quito la remera del Clan Uchiha dejando ver su nuevo tatuaje de ANBU en el brazo, debajo de eso tenia una remera corta de red que Kakashi tambien le quito. Empezó a lamer, besar y chupar sus senos haciendo gemir de placer a Hime. Hime noto obviamente que Kakashi tenia una erección, por eso ella le bajo el cierre de los pantalones y Kakashi le quito a ella su Short corto negro y la penetro haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas de placer y amor, ahora que Kakashi ya no tenia mascara, aunque por la oscuridad no se veía su cara, ya se podían dar un buen beso francés. El portador del Sharingan hacia movimientos de adelante hacia atrás repetitivos haciendo que se excitara mas y mas. Hime por otra parte seguía gimiendo de placer, y se le ocurrió una idea, iso que Kakashi se acostara boca arriba y Hime bajo por todo su cuerpo hasta su parte intima, metió el miembro de Kakashi en su boca e iso movimientos de adelante hacia atrás, luego comenzó a besar y lamer su miembro.

Kakashi: Oh si... Oh si! -gemidos de placer- Mas despacio...

Hime después de un rato se canso y se coloco en posición, tomo el miembro de su amor y dejo que la volviera a penetrar subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando.

Hime: Kaka-shi -dijo entrecortado por los gemidos- Te am-o.

Kakashi: Yo tambien HimekoEmi Uchiha...

Siguieron demostrando su amor de forma física por casi toda la noche hasta que Hime vencida por el cansancio cayo en el pecho de Kakashi y se quedo dormida casi al instante, él beso su frente y la abrazo, para después quedarse dormido como ella, hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando se levantaron mas bien Kakashi se despertó primero y la despertó a ella, que salio corriendo para cambiarse, prepararle el desayuno a Sasuke porque debía y ademas para que no sospechara nada y aparte de eso tenia que ir a su primera misión como ANBU, no podía llegar tarde!

Kakashi: Mi cuerpo! Me duele todo!

Hime: A mi tambien, creo que estoy entumecida... No importa! Cuando llego a casa estiro un poco.

Kakashi: Aquí esta tu porta Kunai.

Hime: Gracias, mi remera de red y de Clan Uchiha?

Kakashi: Aquí esta tu remera de red y la remera de tu Clan no la e visto, ten mi buso oficial de Chunin.

Hime: Muchas Gracias -se puso el buso y le quedaba bastante grande, por eso se arremango la manga izquierda porque era zurda- Y mi Short negro? Aquí esta! Oh me olvidaba de mi unirme ANBU. Bueno Kakashi debo irme.

Kakashi: De acuerdo, ten cuidado. -le dio un beso tierno en la boca-

Hime: antes de irme -se quito la mascara- Quiero que la tengas, no me da vergüenza darte un beso ni tampoco me da vergüenza una cicatriz, no hay razón para usarla, pero tu deberías tener un repuesto.

Kakashi: Tienes razón... En ese caso -se quito un guante- Tenlo yo ya no soy mas ANBU.

Hime: De acuerdo...Pero, -fue interrumpida-

Kakashi: Descuida tengo otro buzo y otro guante.

Hime: Emmm, esta bien. Adiós. -y desapareció como de costumbre-

Ahora esto es lo que paso con Sasuke cuando se quedo solo, el termino la cena que Hime le dejo preparada, pero como ella no volvía el estaba preocupado, igual se fue a acostar y trato de resistirse al sueño para poder escuchar si su prima llegaba a casa, pero no pudo y se durmió preocupado pensando que quizá le paso algo malo, quizá se fue y lo abandono o quizá empezó con la misión esa misma noche, pero Hime por suerte llego a tiempo, el seguía durmiendo como un angelito, ella al preparar el desayuno de Sasuke iso algo de ruido y Sasuke al escucharlo salto de su cama para comprobar que era su prima Hime. Y si era ella preparando un desayuno para ambos, pero estaba vestida distinta, tenia un buzo de Chunin que acentuaba su silueta pero le quedaba algo largo tanto que su Short corto negro casi no se veía y estaba arremangada una de sus mangas, la izquierda, y en esa misma mano izquierda tenia u guante que el reconocería como iguales a los que usa Kakashi-sensei , tenia su porta Kunai como siempre, pero su media de red estaba arrugada hasta la rodilla, tenia sus sandalias ninjas de siempre, y tenia su trenza bastante despeinada, sin mascara! eso era lo mas raro, que cambie una decisión de honor y deshonor así como así para ella ese tema era muy importante.

Hime: Hola mi querido Sasuke -le sonrió y le entrego su desayuno- Lamento no haber llegado temprano a noche, el procedimiento ANBU tarda un poco, como dormirte?

Sasuke: Bien, algo preocupado por ti, me alegra que estés bien.

Hime: Que bueno, esta misma mañana tengo mi primera misión como ANBU, así que después de terminar de desayunar contigo me cambiare la ropa y me iré.

Sasuke: De acuerdo, de donde sacaste ese buzo? -su voz se puso algo desafiante-

Hime: Es el buzo oficial Chunin, por mas que no haya pasado por esa fase deben darme un uniforme, me lo puse porque tengo frío. -_El se da cuenta de alguna forma cuando no digo la verdad, pero se esta entrometiendo mucho en mis asuntos-_

Sasuke: Tu media de red tambien esta baja... -_Inventa una escusa ahora Hime. Aquí pasa algo mas que eso!-_

Hime: -_Esta comenzando a enfurecerme-_ Hoy en la mañana me iba a poner mi traje ANBU, creí que sería mas cómodo sin mi media de red, la baje hasta la mitad y recordé que tenia que hacerte tu desayuno y la deje hasta ahí.

Sasuke: Ya veo... -_No estuviste aquí en toda la noche, a mi no me engañas Hime!_- Y que hay de ese guante? Es parecido al que usa Kakashi-sensei.

Hime: El fue un ANBU y esos guantes son parte del uniforme, me puse uno en la mañana y como te dije me acorde de tu desayuno... -_Te basta con esas explicaciones mi querido Sasuke?-_ Descuida, me iré a cambiar y me iré, así no te molestara mas mi nuevo código de vestimenta. -_Niño entrometido!-_

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei fue ANBU?

Hime: Si... -_Al fin no me interrogara mas-_

Sasuke: Ese guante se ve muy desgastado para ser nuevo -_HimekoEmi, vas a decirme la verdad ahora?_-

Hime: Ya lo creo... -_Parece que me equivoque, no se cansa de meterse en lo que no le incumbe-_ Como sea me pondré el resto del uniforme y me largo de aquí. -se fue a cambiar y luego volvió-

Sasuke: Te sienta bien el uniforme.

Hime: Gracias, creo que es un poco pesado, pero me voy a acostumbrar. -el uniforme era este; tenia una armadura gris en el pecho debajo de una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, una cinta atada en la pierna un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, guardia de metal en lo brazos a partir de un poco mas arriba de los codos hacia abajo, unos guantes parecidos a los de Kakashi, solo que estos eran pegados a la piel y largos hasta la mitad del ante-brazo, las típicas sandalias ninja negras únicamente que a diferencia de las comunes estas tienen picos, en la parte de atrás de su cintura tenia bolsas ninja donde tenia sus Kunai y Shuriken, se le veía el tatuaje en espiral en el brazo y una espada atada a la espalda.

Sasuke: Tienes otro tatuaje?

Hime: Si, este se lo hacen a los ANBU, me lo hicieron a noche. Bueno, debo irme, me largo. -le dio un beso en la frente a Sasuke- Adiós, mi querido Sasuke.

Sasuke: Adiós -ella desaparece- mi querida Hime, pero donde estuviste a noche?


	5. Capitulo 5 Kakashi Celoso

**Capitulo 5: Kakashi Celoso! El Antiguo Novio de Hime.**

Sasuke después de esa noche que Hime estuvo fuera de casa, él opto por creerle, porque estaría haciendo algo malo? o porque ella no podría pasar la noche fuera de casa?, después de todo tenia 20 años, y el no era nadie para impedirle a su prima que saliera tarde si ella quisiera. Kakashi paso casi todo el día embobado leyendo su libro y pensando en Hime, en esa noche que ella le dijo que lo amaba, pero después volvió a la normalidad ya que ese día empezaban los exámenes Chunin a los que asistieron por suerte sus tres alumnos Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, pero no nos vamos a centras en eso ahora, la cosa es que pasó en todos los días del examen que los chicos no estaban y Hime podía ir a casa de Kakashi por la noche sin que Sasuke se enterara o sospechara. Hime llegaba muy tarde de una misión vestida de ANBU y se posaba en la ventana del cuarto de Kakashi, que él después de cierta hora la dejaba abierta solo para ella, la primera vez que lo iso, jugo un poco y asusto a Kakashi.

ANBU: Kakashi el portador del Sharingan. -y Kakashi se despertó algo sobre-saltado y se asusto al tener un ANBU en su ventana-

Kakashi: Quien eres y que haces en mi ventana? -_me agarro por sorpresa-_

ANBU: Vine a buscar a un ninja pervertido, digo perverso -se quito la mascara y se rió de la expresión de Kakashi al notar que se estaba burlando de él-

Kakashi: Oye que es eso de pervertido?

Hime: Tus libros lo dicen todo, -se baja de la ventana, entra a la habitación y cierra la ventana- Estabas asustado!

Kakashi: Me tomaste por sorpresa!

Hime: Claro! Cállate y bésame.

Y comenzaban a besarse, Kakashi le quitaba el uniforme de ANBU y comenzaban a amarse durante toda la noche, luego en la mañana Hime se despertaba primero se vestía, le dejaba el desayuno a Kakashi y se iba haciendo ruido con la puerta para que su enamorado se despertase y no se enfriara su desayuno, a veces Kakashi despertaba antes y desayunaban juntos y ella le hacia masajes y acupuntura para pasar el dolor que les dejaba en el estomago el gemir tanto de placer. Hime estaba muy feliz por cuatro razones, 1: Había cumplido todas sus promesas, 2: Estaba orgullosa de Sasuke, 3: En su trabajo como ANBU le iba de maravilla 4: En una de las misiones como ANBU pudo lograr activar su otro ojo Sharingan. En el día Kakashi y Hime ni se veían, porque ella generalmente hacia misiones de día y si no estaba solos unas horas con Kakashi y después se iba, el resto del día entrenaba, andaba en la aldea para tomar aire fresco o para comprar comida, un día se topo con Kurenai y comenzaron a charlar y en el día a veces Hime la visitaba a Kurenai o Kurenai a ella, se puede decir que se hicieron amigas. Eso fue lo que paso en los días que los chicos no estuvieron y cuando fue momento de la pelea Kurenai aviso a Hime de las preliminares y ella prometió no faltar para poder ver a Sasuke pelear. Estaban todos y cada uno de los Genin con sus respectivos sensei y apareció Hime, con el permiso previo del Hokage obviamente, no estaba con el uniforme ANBU si no que estaba exactamente igual que la mañana en que salio de la casa de Kakashi, la primera vez que paso la noche en la casa de Kakashi.

Sasuke: Hime! -corrió a saludarla con sus compañeros- No sabia que ibas a venir.

Hime: Hola mi querido Sasuke, quería sorprenderte! Sakura cuanto tiempo, te cortaste el cabello! Te queda muy bonito.

Sakura: Gracias! Quería cambiar mi imagen.

Hime: Hola Naruto, como estas?

Naruto: Hola Hime, bien y estoy listo para derrotarlos a todos! De veras!

Hime: Ya veo! -sonrió y acaricio su cabeza- Te ves mas fuerte.

Naruto: Por supuesto que si! -los cuatro se acercaron a Kakashi-

Hime: Hola Kakashi -y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Kakashi: Hola Hime -se sonrojo ya que había mucha gente mirando, y la verdad es que todos quedaron mirándolos-

Hime: Hola Kurenai! -sonrió y saludo desde lo lejos-

Kurenai: Que tal Hime?! -y saludo con la mano- _-Con que Kakashi Hatake y HimekoEmi Uchiha eh?-_

Gai: Hola preciosa -toma su mano y la besa, ignorando el beso que le dio a Kakashi- Como te llamas? Yo soy Gai.

Hime: Me llamo HimekoEmi, pero dime Hime y creo que esto es inapropiado -vio como Kakashi miraba de reojo con algo de celos-

Hime: -le susurra al oído a Sasuke- Vamos, es hora de demostrar quien eres Sasuke, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Sasuke: Gracias mi querida Hime.

Hime: Ojala te toque a ti primero -cuando dijo eso su sueño se volvió realidad porque Sasuke fue primero con alguien de la aldea del sonido creo y Hime se preocupo por su marca de maldición de Orochimaru, la cosa es que gano pero lo dejo muy exhausto- Kakashi creo que debería llevarlo a sellar esa... -la interrumpió Kakashi-

Kakashi: Marca de maldición, tu no eres su sensei, ni ninja medico, no te dejaran lo are yo no te preocupes -le sonrió-

Hime: De acuerdo. -vio como Kakashi se lo llevaba y luego volvió solo-

Kakashi: Lo deje en la enfermería, estará bien.

Hime: Debería ir a verlo, pero debe descansar y además quiero verlos a ustedes combatir chicos!

El segundo encuentro fue Shino y Saku, Shino gano, el segundo encuentro fue Kankuro y un desconocido de Konoha, gano Kankuro, el tercer encuentro fue de Sakura e Ino, empataron, el cuarto encuentro fue de Tenten y Temari, Temari gano, el quinto encuentro fue de Shikamaru y Kin, gano Shikamaru, el sexto encuentro fue de Naruto y Kiba, gano Naruto, el séptimo encuentro de Hinata y Neji, gano Neji, el octavo encuentro fue de Rock Lee y Gaara.

Hime: Gai! -fue corriendo a su lado pálida y algo desquiciada- Por favor Gai, no dejes que pele contra Gaara.

Gai: Que cosa!? Claro que no! Esta es su oportunidad! El vencerá estoy seguro! Arriba Rock !

Hime: Gai! Si quieres que ese niño salga vivo detén la maldita pelea!

Gai: Que dices?! Ese Gaara no podrá contra el! Estas desconfiando de su fuerza!

Hime: No desconfío! El es muy fuerte pero Gaara, Gaara puede asesinarlo sin mover un pelo! A el le encanta matar, es su pasatiempo! -todos la miraron con terror en sus ojos-

Kakashi: Suficiente Hime! -la tomo por detrás y la corrió- Escúchame -abrazo su cintura, la miro directo a los ojos y le susurro- Cálmate Hime, nadie va a asesinar a nadie, Rock Lee esta a salvo y si se lastima demasiado detendrán la batalla, no te alteres.

Hime: -respiraba con dificultad y se vería muy alterada, parecía que iba a llorar de la desesperación y para que tenga miedo debía ser algo grave, abrazo a Kakashi y oculto su rostro pálido en el pecho de Kakashi-

Kakashi: Tranquila...-beso su cabeza y mantuvo abrazada a Hime de la cintura con la mano izquierda y la otra como siempre en el bolsillo- Me quedare un rato mas contigo e iré a ver a Sasuke.

Hime: Ve ahora yo iré con Sakura, la deje muy preocupada con el tema de Rock Lee. -se separo de Kakashi-

Kakashi: Esta bien. -y corrió el mechón de cabello de Hime que volvía a taparle el rostro-

Hime: -se sonrojó- Vuelve pronto. -fue al lado de Sakura y se retrajo sobre la baranda- Oye Sakura...

Sakura: Si Hime?

Hime: Lo que dije recién sobre Gaara y Rock Lee, no era verdad, yo deje que el miedo me alterara, pero ahora estoy mas calmada, los otros equipos no le dan importancia pero tu te quedaste preocupada, nada malo va a pasar con Rock Lee, siento a verte hecho preocupar. -acaricio su cabeza- Estuviste muy bien contra Ino.

Sakura: Gracias Hime, aun que no gane. Pero... -apareció detrás de ellas Kakashi pero ellas no lo notaron-

Hime: Si Sakura?

Sakura: Dijiste que dejaste que el miedo te alterara, a que le tienes miedo? Gaara de verdad es tan peligroso?

Hime: Te contare algo que no es de tu incumbencia, pero de todos modos te diré... Yo fui a la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena y allí conocí a un hombre llamado Yashamaru...

Sakura: Y era lindo? -los ojos de Sakura brillaban-

Hime: Cálmate Sakura! No voy a contarte una historia de amor.

Sakura: Oh entiendo. -su rostro se entristeció-

Hime: Ash de acuerdo, te contare una despedida romántico y un final trágico...

Sakura: Si! Empieza por favor.

Hime: De acuerdo...

_**FlashBack:**_ Era una noche fría y oscura, yo había llegado hace unos 3 meses antes, yo siempre me quedaba en otras aldeas un mes como máximo, pero solo me quedaba en esa aldea por Yashamaru, era tan amable, cariñoso y atento, no había visto a un hombre tan amable y con era mirada extremadamente cariñosa hace mucho tiempo y me recordaba a alguien, era el único que quería a Gaara, porque antes era bueno, pero era despreciado por su padre, su madre había muerto y no tenía amigos, conocí primero a Gaara y después él. Yo estaba recogiendo flores, y Gaara vino y me entrego una flor, le di las gracias y charlamos un rato, era muy vergonzoso, luego él me presento a Yashamaru y por esas cosas que se dan en la vida, me enamore, luego tenia que irme y lo hice pero fue muy difícil.

Hime: Yashamaru, no puedo quedarme, hice una promesa que no pienso romper -estaban en el techo de una casa de tres pisos mas o menos-

Yashamaru: Llévame contigo Akari... -le dio un tierno beso en la boca-

Akari/Hime: No puedo aunque quiero, debes cuidar a Gaara, eres lo único que tiene, se decepcionara de mi cuando sepa que me fui sin despedirlo. Además prometí que lo haría sola, no puedes acompañarme. Lo siento Yashamaru.

Yashamaru: Te perdono, promete que no me olvidarás.

Akari/Hime: Te lo prometo, porque cada vez que miro mi tatuaje te veo a ti, me lo hice por ti, para simbolizar nuestro amor.

Yashamaru: Yo tampoco te olvidare Akari... Nos volveremos a ver?

Akari/Hime: Quizá, pero no puedo prometerte nada... Adiós. -y desapareció, luego apareció arriba de todo de la puerta de entrada a la aldea- -_Adiós Yashamaru, Adiós Gaara, perdóname no a verme despedido personalmente- **Fin Del**** FlashBack.**_

Hime: Y me largue de ahí sin mas, pero a las pocas semanas volví para ver como las cosas siguieron sin mi, y me entere de que Yashamaru lo habían asesinado, estaba dispuesta a matar a quien lo iso, luego vi su funeral a escondidas y escuche que el asesino fue Gaara, jamas lo perdone y no creo que vaya a perdonarlo por como es ahora, el hecho es que ame a Yashamaru mientras vivió y cuando nombraron a Gaara, sabía que cualquiera que entrara en batalla con él saldría muerto o muy mal herido, y por eso me precipite, porque no solo Yashamaru era lo único que tenía Gaara si no que era su tío, su familia, el hermano de su madre. Ahora sabes el verdadero significado de mi tatuaje, me lo hice por Yashamaru y el se iso uno igual en la espalda, es curioso ya que Gaara no lo sabia pero el tiene el mismo tatuaje que yo en la frente y en el mismo color, osea rojo.

Sakura: ... -Sakura estaba atónita, por la historia de amor y por lo de Gaara- Demos detener la pelea!

Hime: No podemos! Solo su sensei puede y las reglas dicen que debe ser en caso de que tenga mucho daño, hasta que no se lastime o quede inconsciente no parara la batalla y si interfiere Gai perderá, debe ser decisión del sensor. No podemos hacer nada Sakura... -acaricio su cabeza-

Kakashi: Con que Yashamaru eh? -dijo Kakashi celoso y enfurecido-

Hime: Si Kakashi... -agacho la cabeza- Ame a otro hombre antes que a ti. Fui una tonta.

Sakura: -_Sabia que ellos eran la pareja perfecta! Viva el amor! Cha!-_

Kakashi: Esta bien, no me importa. -aun que seguía algo celoso-

Hime: Si lo hacemos oficial... -se acerco a él- Dejaras de estar celoso?

Kakashi: Oficial?

Hime: Oficial y publico -y se besaron delante de todos que quedaron perplejos y Gai algo decaído parecía que Hime le había atraído-

Kakashi: Eso me parece muy bien -_Ah creo que estoy enamorado-_ -le sonrió a Hime y ella a él-

Hime: Oh que paso con Sasuke? Como esta él?

Kakashi: Tranquila, el esta bien y descansa para recuperar fuerzas, yo lo entrenare tu estas muy ocupada.

Hime: Si creo que es lo mejor, pero... Que hay de... -y señalo a Naruto que estaba en la otra punta-

Kakashi: Descuida, encontré a un mejor maestro que yo, lo convencí y va a entrenar a Naruto sin problema.

Hime: De acuerdo.

Mientras sucedió que la pelea la gano Gaara, Gai tuvo que interponerse para que Rock no saliera mas herido de lo que ya estaba -_Se lo dije-_ pensó Hime, luego lo llevaron a la enfermería y el último encuentro fue de un hombre de la aldea del sonido y Chouyi, el de la aldea del sonido ganó. Y dieron a conocer los resultados del sorteo, Sakura los memorizo y luego le diría Sasuke con quien pelearía, mientras Hime solo se miraban con Kakashi y sonreían, tambien estaban agarrados de las manos, pero fueron interrumpidos por Sakura.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, quisiera hacerle una pregunta?

Kakashi: Sobre Sasuke? El estará bien, solo tiene que descansar. -_Ahora todo depende de ti Sasuke-_

Hime: Descuida Sakura, todo estará bien. -_Por que no pienso dejar salir a Sasuke de esta aldea para buscar a Orochimaru-_

Sakura: Hime, tambien quería preguntarte algo...

Hime: Si Sakura?

Sakura: Bueno... Pues... Quería que me repitiera como la llamaba su antiguo novio. -Kakashi hace esa expresión de odio otra vez-

Hime: Bueno... Él me llamaba Akari, ese era mi nombre falso en la Aldea de la Arena, pero Gaara sabe mi nombre real, yo se lo dije la primera vez que lo vi.

Sakura: Porque se lo dijo y a Yashamaru no?

Hime: Bueno, a Gaara porque me pareció un niño muy... Como decírtelo?, me pareció que era mejor no mentirle se veía y hablaba como un buen chico, era muy agradable. A Yashamaru no se lo dije porque no sabía quien era y podía reportarme como ninja espía o algo, pero después de un tiempo le dije mi verdadero nombre pero ya se había acostumbrado a llamarme Akari.

Sakura: Cuantos nombres falsos a tenido Hime?

Hime: Infinidad de nombres falsos en realidad, después de irme de esa aldea como alguien llamaba Akari, me presente en otra aldea con el nombre de Ai, por mi tatuaje, después me llame Aiko, Akemi ya lo conocen, Hikari, Kasumi, Kumiko, Tetsuya, Yasú, Yuri... Y varios mas, no puedo recordarlos todos.

Sakura: Guau si que a tenido muchos nombres.

Hime: En realidad e usado muchos nombres, mi nombre siempre fue HimekoEmi, muy pocos sabían mi apellido, y mayormente era un apellido falso, como mi nombre.

Sakura: Cuantos apellidos as tenido?

Hime: Unos pocos pero no puedo recordarlos. Los use hace ya mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Creo que recuerdo solo uno... Takahashi, si creo que era ese. -sonrió- Bueno me tengo que ir a preparar para una misión.

Kakashi: Yo tambien, así que contamos contigo para saber los detalles de la finales. -y desapareció-

Hime: Yo tambien me largo -iso una seña de paz y desapareció como de costumbre-

Naruto: Las finales serán dentro de un mes. Debo pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que me entrene, él solo puede. -fue corriendo al hospital y pidió ver a Sasuke-

Kakashi: Naruto, ven aquí.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei me da gusto verlo! De veras! Quiero pedirle un favor!

Kakashi: No puedo entrenarte Naruto, tengo un asunto que atender.

Naruto: Que!? Como que no puede entrenarme!?... Un momento se estará dando besos con Hime o... Ah entrenara a Sasuke no es así?!

Kakashi: Naruto basta! No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos con Hime. -enrojeció violentamente-

Naruto: Pero si va a entrenar a Sasuke verdad?

Kakashi: Ya ya, no te quejes, escucha, te encontré un mejor maestro que yo.

Naruto: Espere y que hay de Hime, ella no puede entrenarme?

Kakashi: Ella tambien esta muy ocupada, pero como te dije otro sensei mejor que yo esta dispuesto a entrenarte.

Naruto: Y bien? Quien es?

xxx: Soy yo.

Naruto: Que!? Eres tu, pervertido del closet?

Ebisu: Cuanta insolencia.

Naruto: Nononononononononono!

Kakashi: -_Como lo llamo?-_

Naruto: Una vez use mi jutsu sexy con el y se derroto solo.

Ebisu: -le tapo la boca-

Kakashi: Jutsu sexy?

Ebisu: Es solo un juego que tenemos.

Y Kakashi terminó convenciendo a Naruto de que Ebisu-sensei era muy buen maestro se fue a avisarle a Hime lo que paso mientras sellaba la marca de maldición de Sasuke, ella en parte ya sabía por había reconocido a ese sensei de la aldea del sonido y sabía que era Orochimaru y no un sensei corriente, ella ya tenía su uniforme ANBU estaba por partir, le dijo a Kakashi que volvería en la noche y que después de darle de cenar a Sasuke, él se dormiría rápidamente y ella podría ir a visitarlo y quedarse con el hasta el día siguiente en la madrugada. Y quien sabe por cuantos días mas, ya que las finales no eran hasta dentro de un mes y Sasuke entrenaría muy duro.


	6. Capitulo 6 FlashBack

_**FlashBack:**_** Kakashi y Hime cuando están solos. **

Esto es un _FlashBack_ de Hime, sobre las cinco noches seguidas que paso con Kakashi. La primera noche ya la conté así que seguimos con la segunda noche. 2. Noche: Kakashi dormía plácidamente y su ventana estaba totalmente abierta, por supuesto la dejaba abierta para Hime, ella llegaba de una misión como de costumbre, y apareció sentada de cuclillas en la ventana de Kakashi.

Hime: El portador del Sharingan?

Kakashi: La ninja que Corta y Penetra?

Hime: Dime la Ninja que Besa y quiere ser Penetrada. -Kakashi siempre se excitaba cuando ella decía eso-

Kakashi: Hacer cate mas y te daré el gusto.

Hime: -se recuesta al lado de Kakashi en su cama- Has lo que quieras con migo.

Y Kakashi le quitaba todo el uniforme mientras la besaba y penetraba, así hasta quedarse dormidos, en la mañana ella se despertaba se vestía y se iba, y así iso durante todas esas mañanas. 3. Noche: Hime entra en la habitación de Kakashi por la ventana con una capa blanca que le cubría el cuerpo por completo.

Kakashi: Con que comandante eh?

Hime: Me gusta este puesto, debo contárselo a Sasuke cuando vuelva... Pero mientras tanto, solo estamos tu y yo. -se retiró la capa y estaba desnuda-

Kakashi: Solo tu y yo para siempre... -tomo a Hime y la puso sobre el penetrándola, haciendo movimientos de arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo sin parar-

Hime: -entre alaridos y gemidos- Soy tuya... Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi: -entre gemidos de placer- Mía para siempre... Jamas te dejare... Soy tu único dueño HimekoEmi.

Y seguían amándose durante toda la noche hasta dormirse. 4. Noche: Kakashi la espero a Hime en su habitación sin sandalias ni camisa y con el cierre del pantalón bajo. Cuando se vieron se besaron con ardor, no hacían falta las palabras, eso sobraba solo querían besarse, se sentó Kakashi en la cama y Hime se sentó arriba, tomo el miembro de su enamorado y lo puso dentro suyo y empezó a subir y bajar, luego hicieron varias poses mas para demostrar su amor físicamente y terminaron dormidos abrazándose uno a otro. 5. Noche: Hime entra con su uniforme ANBU como siempre y Kakashi la esperaba.

Kakashi: Estoy muy cansado Hime, después de la otra noche me duele todo mi cuerpo.

Hime: Hay que aprovechar esta última noche Kakashi, después quizá pase mucho tiempo para que podamos amarnos.

Kakashi: Tienes razón, ven aquí... Déjame restablecer que eres mía, una vez más.

Kakashi se recostó boca arriba y Hime se sentó encima, el tomo sus senos y empezó a acariciarlos con un movimiento en círculos, y ella puso su miembro dentro de ella y empezó a subir y bajar. Toda la noche se amaron sin parar, esta vez hasta el amanecer, cuando ambos ya no podían mas y estaban mas que satisfechos, Kakashi se durmió Hime iso un esfuerzo y se levanto se cambió y dejo preparado el desayuno para Kakashi, se fue dando un portazo y desapareció, Kakashi se despertó y vio la escena.

Kakashi: De no ser por que ella me dejó el desayuno, yo hubiera creído que todas estas noches fueron solo un sueño... Esto por fortuna es totalmente real... La amo.


	7. Capitulo 7 la Kunoichi que no llora

**Capitulo 7: HimekoEmi, la Kunoichi que no llora.**

Después de su misión Hime fue a su casa y trató de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sasuke o Kakashi o su pasado, tenía que pensar que ahora era comandante que tenía que entrenar para seguir en forma, pero no podía y también pensaba en Orochimaru, que si no estaba mucho tiempo en casa o hablaba con Sasuke, terminaría viendo a Sasuke y usarlo para sus malditos planes, no estaba segura de que el estuviera a salvo en el hospital, ella tenía que cuidarlo y formando parte de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU quizá no lo lograría por estar demasiado ocupada entrenando o haciendo misiones de alto riesgo, aparte de que en algún momento le asignarían una misión fuera de la aldea y no podía estar fuera de la aldea ni siquiera por dos días, por mas que Kakashi lo cuidara y entrenara, pero también se preguntaba si Sasuke le importaría que ella se fuera o sí la extrañaría, bueno después de él en las preliminares de lo exámenes Chunin el le dijo "Mi querida Hime" y Hime siempre lo llama así a Sasuke como una señal de aprecio, quizá signifique algo para él.

Hime: Debería entrenar y no perder el tiempo. -_o quizá debería dejar de emplear tanto mi tiempo en entrenar y calmarme un poco, tendría tiempo para Sasuke- _-escucha que tocan la puerta de la casa- Ya voy! -abrió la puerta y era Kurenai-

Kurenai: Hola Hime -sonrió-

Hime: Que tal Kurenai? Gusto en verte, pasa por favor.

Kurenai: En realidad venía a buscarte para una reunión del consejo que convocó el Hokage.

Hime: Oh ya veo, de acuerdo, vayámonos. -y fueron sin mas y llegaron, se sentaron todos delante del Hokage-

Hokage: Quizá algunos no lo sepan pero encontraron a Hayate Gekko muerto. -entonces todos empezaron a hablar y plantear cosas, Hime no acoto nada, solo escuchaba, al final decidieron que atacar cuando sea necesario y no ahora-

Sasuke según lo que informo el hospital había desaparecido y Hime no lo busco porque de alguna manera sabía que el iba a volver, decidió seguir entrenando y fue al mismo lugar que Kakashi, las montañas e intentaron escalar una montaña con una mano, Hime llevaba bastante ventaja.

Hime: Oye Ninja que Copia! Estas algo fuera de forma verdad?!

Kakashi: Hace bastante tiempo que no entrenaba de esta forma!

Hime: -llego a la sima primero- Oye Kakashi! Mira quien decidió aparecer! -y Kakashi llego a la sima-

Sasuke: Que hay?

Kakashi: Vaya vaya... Quieres entrenar con nosotros?

Sasuke: No necesariamente, puedo entrenar solo.

Hime: Si como no, si te asusta o crees que mi nivel de entrenamiento es muy alto para ti, solo dilo.

Sasuke: Cállate Hime! No me asusta!

Hime: Entonces yo también te entrenaré, solo entrenarás con Kakashi cando yo no este. -_y hablando de eso, creo que no estaré aquí por un par de días, o semanas, agradece que entrenarás mas tiempo con Kakashi, mi querido Sasuke-_

Sasuke: Por mi esta bien, que hay de usted Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Me parece bien que entrenen juntos.

Hime: Muy bien, empecemos.

Ciertamente Sasuke estuvo muy bien con el entrenamiento, pero se agotaba rápido, bueno que podía esperar de un entrenamiento con Kakashi y Hime, cada vez que entrenaba con Hime se hacía aún mas duro, porque no entendía que el era solo un niño, esta bien aguantaba, pero seguía siendo un niño, varias veces salió con heridas menores, por suerte Hime tenía conocimiento médico y podía curarlo sin problemas, pero a decir verdad el entrenamiento por parte de Hime era mucho mas difícil que el de Kakashi. Hime y Kakashi no estuvieron juntos a excepción de una vez que Hime tuvo que irse por cuatro días, justo cuatro días antes de las finales, esto fue lo que paso ese día: Era de noche y Hime preparaba la cena, Sasuke llegaba de su entrenamiento con Kakashi.

Hime: Hola mi querido Sasuke, siéntate, ya esta la cena.

Sasuke: Hola Hime, se ve delicioso.

Hime: Espero que lo este... -ambos terminaron de comer- Sasuke... Quería avisarte que esta noche me iré a una misión.

Sasuke: Sí, como casi todos los días, vienes mañana en la mañana o al medio día?

Hime: En realidad... No voy a volver a ninguno de esos horarios, esta es una misión especial que se diferencia de muchas otras misiones que e tenido antes.

Sasuke: A que te refieres con especial y deferencia?

Hime: Bueno... Me iré por cuatro días en total para una misión -la mirada de Sasuke se entristeció y al mismo tiempo se enfureció- Volveré Sasuke! lo prometo y todo sera como antes, solo serán un par de días Sasuke.

Sasuke: Lo sabía! No tenía que contar ni encariñarme contigo! Sabía que en algún momento ibas a abandonarme y estaría solo otra vez! El pretexto de una misión para alejarte de mi! -golpeo la mesa con mucha fuerza- Como quieras estoy bien solo! Vete!

Hime: Sasuke solo un segundo escúchame, llegare a tiempo para las finales.

Sasuke: Vete de mi vida! -salio corriendo a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con fuerza-

Hime: Sasuke por favor déjame entrar! -golpeo un poco la puerta de Sasuke-

Sasuke: Largo no quiero escucharte! Vete! Vete en tu maldita misión y no vuelvas!

Hime: Volveré Sasuke, pero quiero despedirme de mi familia!

Sasuke: Cuál familia? La familia no se abandona!

Hime: La familia no se deja ir! -la mirada de Sasuke cambió por completo- La familia no se deja ir, estaría bien que te enojes y te preocupes y me digas cuídate y que mas me valga vuelva, me voy porque debo y no porque quiero, crees que a mi me gusta dejarte solo por cuatro días? Pero volveré, solo si tu quieres claro, por eso si no deseas que regrese, no regresaré. -no obtuvo respuesta- Como quieras, mi querido Sasuke.

Se fue a cambiar y volvió con su uniforme ANBU a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, para todo esto no había derramado ni una lagrima.

Hime: Adiós, mi querido Sasuke. Por lo menos tengo la ser tesa de que Kakashi cuidara bien de ti, sera mejor que me apresure y lo despida antes de irme, después de todo lo amo tanto a el como a ti, -Sasuke se sorprendió mucho- también le dejare cartas para que las entregue a quienes están dirigidas; Naruto, Sakura, Kurenai y un par mas. -se puso su marcara ANBU- Como sea me largo. -y desapareció como de costumbre-

Sasuke: Hime no! -se levanto de un salto de su cama y salió a buscarla en la oscuridad de la noche-

Hime: -toco la puerta de el departamento de Kakashi y se quitó la mascara- Kakashi!

Kakashi: -abrió la puerta- Oh hola Hime, sucede algo?

Hime: Si, debo despedirme de ti. Quizá esta noche no vuelva y quiero que le entregues estas cartas a las personas que van dirigidas. -estaba muy seria y tampoco se veía entristecida-

Kakashi: Como que no volverás!?

Hime: Sasuke no quiere, prefirió dejarme y decirme que no vuelva mas a tratar de detenerme o escucharme aceptarlo, dijo que lo estoy abandonando.

Kakashi: Pero que hay de tu promesa? Que hay de lo nuestro? No te dejaré ir!

Hime: Dije que haría seres queridos a los cuales amar y proteger, ya los tengo los amo y pueden cuidarse solos. Mi parte esta hecha y ahora si me rechazan yo no tengo opción, te amo Kakashi Hatake, pero debo continuar, yo solo tengo hogares temporales, no se en que creía al pensar que podía dejar de sentir la intriga del exterior. Adiós Kakashi, no me detengas por que no podrás, hoy tengo una misión muy importante. -se dio media vuelta y se empezó a ir a paso lento-

Kakashi: De ser así. -tomo su mano y la detuvo- Déjame... -tomo su rostro con las dos manos y se acerco tanto que Hime podía sentir su respiración- hacerte mía y amarte una vez mas, la última vez. -y la beso-

Hime: Jamas te olvidaré Kakashi. -cerro la puerta, fueron hasta la habitación sin dejar de besarse, apagaron la luz y Hime le quito la mascara a su amante-

Kakashi: Yo jamas te olvidare a ti HimekoEmi. -le quito la ropa, la recostó boca arriba y ella flexiono y abrió sus piernas, Kakashi se sentó de frente hacia ella, se bajo los pantalones y le demostró todo su amor penetrándola, quizá por última vez-

Hime: Oh si Kakashi! Solo un poco mas! -y ambos gemían de placer, hasta que ambos estaban satisfechos y pararon- Ahora si debo irme. -se vistió y antes de que se diera cuenta Kakashi- Adiós, mi amado Kakashi -y desapareció como de costumbre-

Hime iba caminando tranquila y un poco angustiada, aunque jamas llorando, hasta ahora no a llorado por nada, cuando estaba por llegar al punto de reunión, sintió como alguien la abrazo con fuerza su cintura por detrás. Era Sasuke, aunque no lo crean.

Sasuke: No te dejaré ir! No voy a permitir que me abandones y quedarme solo otra vez!

Hime: Sasuke! Suéltame! -dijo algo sollozando- No voy abandonarte jamas a menos que tu quieras. -se dio la vuelta se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y terminaron abrazados los dos arrodillados-

Sasuke: No te vallas en esa misión, por favor, temo por ti y te voy a extrañar.

Hime: Sasuke no hagas esto mas difícil, prometo volver y prometo volver a tiempo para las finales. -seco sus lágrimas- Tienes una idea de hace cuánto tiempo no lloro?, bueno no hay nada mas doloroso que perder a tu familia, así que como lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, creo que tu eres lo único que puede hacerme llorar, aunque sea derramar uno o dos lágrimas. Como sea mi querido Sasuke, me largo de aquí, tengo una misión que cumplir.

Sasuke: Solo lo permitiré por que me lo prometiste. Adiós mi querida Hime.

Hime: -beso su frente- Adiós mi querido Sasuke. -y desapareció y apareció arriba de todo de la puerta de entrada y salida de la aldea y reconoció a una muchacha ANBU- Así que tu eres Yugao novia de el difunto Hayate Gekko o me equivoco?

Yugao: No se equivoca.

Hime: No estas si quiera angustiada por su perdida?

Yugao: No tengo tiempo para derramar lágrimas por él, voy a vengarlo, pero primero completare mi misión.

Hime: Eres igual de fría y fuerte que yo, quizá podríamos ser grandes colegas o incluso mejores amigas.

Yugao: Eso espero. Algo asustada por tu primera misión fuera de la aldea de alto riesgo?

Hime: En realidad, estoy emocionada, mi futura colega Yugao.

Yugao: Me lo imagine por lo que escuche de usted.

Hime: Como sea larguémonos de aquí. -y se fueron en su misión muy veloces-


	8. Capitulo 8 Todos extrañan a Hime

**Capitulo 8: Todos extrañan a Hime.**

Kakashi no sabía lo que paso en la noche que Hime se fue, por lo tanto luego de que ella se fuera al día siguiente entrego las cartas a quienes les iban dirigidas, osea a Naruto, Sakura, Kurenai, Asuma y una dirigida a el, que no quiso abrir hasta el día de las finales de los exámenes Chunin, las cartas decían esto:

_Mi querida amiga, Kurenai:_

_Disculpa no haberme despedido de ti, eres la única amiga que tenía en todo Konoha, quiero que sepas que te extrañare y siempre pensare y te nombrare a ti como mi mejor amiga, eres una Jonin excepcional sin duda, gracias por enseñarme a hacer fantásticos Gen-jutsus, solo te pido que no me olvides, porque yo no lo haré jamas. _

_ -HimekoEmi._

_PD: Suerte con Asuma!_

_Asuma: _

_No te conocí mucho, pero lo poco que se de ti es que eres una gran persona y un excelente Jonin, te felicito por eso, se que no nos conocemos tanto como para llamarnos amigos, pero quisiera pedirte un favor, Kurenai es una Kunoichi muy fuerte, pero todos necesitamos a alguien en algún momento de nuestra vida que nos proteja, yo quisiera protegerla, pero desde tal distancia no puedo, te pido que tu la protejas en mi ausencia, no lo hagas por mi si quieres, aselo por ella._

_ -HimekoEmi._

_Mi querido Naruto:_

_Lamento no despedirme personalmente, pero no había tiempo, te deseo suerte en tu sueño de ser Hokage, eres un gran ninja, solo debes entrenar y estudiar un poco mas, pero tienes grandes habilidades, úsalas! Como sea solo quería que sepas que creo en ti y que tienes mi apoyo._

_ -HimekoEmi._

_PD: Trata de no hacer tantas travesuras!_

_Mi querida Sakura:_

_Eres una ninja muy inteligente, eres una maestra en el control de chacra, además de eso eres muy bonita, no te rindas y sigue luchando por Sasuke, te pediré un favor que puedes aceptarlo o no, lo que decidas esta bien, es algo que tal vez sea difícil para tu edad, cuida a Sasuke por mi, no permitas que esa marca malvada lo consuma, aunque no lo creas eres la mas capaz de alejarlo de la oscuridad. Adiós Sakura._

_ -HimekoEmi._

Kakashi entre los entrenamientos de lo notaba muy angustiado y triste, la extrañaba demasiado, sentía que le faltaba algo, esas cuatro noches que paso solo antes de irse a dormir derramaba varias lagrimas tomaba la remera del Clan Uchiha de Hime y la olía, eso y una carta era lo único que le quedaba de ella, estaba decaído y distraído mas de lo normal, Sasuke se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no decirle nada y darle la sorpresa el día de las finales de los exámenes Chunin. Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura y Asuma, tampoco se enteraron de que en realidad iba a volver, todos leyeron sus cartas y quedaron muy asombrados, Asuma decidió cuidar a Kurenai, Kurenai se veía muy triste porque ella tambien veía a Hime como su mejor amiga, Naruto solo se quedó muy sorprendido, no solo por el hecho de que quisiera irse, si no porque por primera vez alguien le tenía fe y lo apoyaba, Sakura se sintió muy alagada y en voz baja le dio gracias a Hime. Informaron al Hokage de esto y también se asombro, pero ordenó que no se hiciera nada al respecto, pues confiaba plenamente en Hime y el hecho de que no traicionaría a Konoha ni contaría sus secretos, el único que no disimulaba bien su angustia era Kakashi, porque los demás la extrañarían un poco pero no tanto como el, Kakashi se dio cuenta que la necesitaba y se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir.

Kakashi: Mañana son los exámenes Chunin... -dijo para si mismo, en la soledad de su habitación- Estoy casi seguro de que Sasuke triunfará, desearía que pudieras verlo... Hime, estarías muy orgullosa de su avance. -y agacho la cabeza y miro angustiado a la camisa que Hime no había encontrado la primera noche que pasaron juntos- Mañana leeré su carta, ahora no, podría distraerme mas aún. -y se fue a entrenar con Sasuke, y en el camino tubo varios _FlashBaks- _

**_FlashBack: Kakashi recuerda su entrenamiento con Hime y Sasuke._**

_Kakashi: Una vez mas Sasuke. -le dijo tan tranquilo como siempre al muy agotado Sasuke que estaba en otra punta de donde estaba él-_

_Hime: Vamos Sasuke, no me digas que estas cansado. -ella tambien estaba muy tranquila a un lado de Kakashi- _

_Sasuke: Esta... Bien... -dijo jadeando del cansancio-_

_Hime: -miró a Kakashi- Es obvio que piensa seguir ahí escondido, como el cobarde que es y sediento de sangre. -Sasuke se sorprendió al oír la última frase-_

_Kakashi: Creo que si... -le respondió muy tranquilo- Ahórranos la molestia y sal de tu escondite... -dijo mirando a una esquina de la montaña que la tapaba otra pequeña montaña-_

_Hime: ...Gaara. -y Gaara salió de su escondite-_

_Kakashi: Sabía que eras tú. **Fin Del**** FlashBack.**_

Al día siguiente ya eran las finales de los exámenes Chunin y Naruto casi queda descalificado por llegar tarde, el iba contra Neji Hyuga, y después de que se acomodaran todos los espectadores en sus asientos, apareció detrás de todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una ANBU con una trenza alta y larga.


	9. Capitulo 9 Las Finales

**Capitulo 9: Las Finales de los Exámenes Chunin. **

Allí estaba la ANBU, Hime con su mascara de ANBU colgando de su cintura, y su uniforme intacto, nadie se percató de su presencia.

Hime: _-__Donde rayos está Sasuke y Kakashi?! Lo van a descalificar si no aparece para su próximo encuentro, él va después de Naruto y Neji. Hablando de eso quizá sea una batalla interesante- _-se quedó callada y quieta sin que nadie la notara murando la pelea- _-Ese Tai-jutsu de los Hyuga debería ser mío, soy muy buena en el control de chacra, tengo un conocimiento detallado del cuerpo humano, podría saberme de memoria específicamente los puntos de chacra del cuerpo, pero ellos no vana enseñarme su Tai-jutsu, pero tiene que ser mío! Bueno eso se puede arreglar.-_ -sonrió y activó su Sharingan, ambos, ya que en una misión activo ambos Sharingan y al desactivar uno se desactivaron ambos- _-Solo debo prestar algo de atención, no mucho, con estos ojos no es necesario, veré sus movimientos hasta que acabe la pelea y así obtendré su estilo de palma suave, y hablando de la pelea, quizá Naruto no tenga mucha oportunidad, pero igual creo en él, siempre termina sorprendiéndome-_ -vio la pelea hasta el final, sonrió porque ya tenía el estilo de palma suave solo tenía que practicarlo, y también se alegró y sorprendió por la victoria de Naruto- _-Muy bien hecho Naruto, estoy orgullosa... Pero preocupada por Sasuke, no puedo intervenir y decir que lo esperen, no hay una buena razón y tampoco puedo dejar que se enteren de que sigo aquí y no me fui de la aldea- _-al final todos se sorprendieron porque pospusieron la pelea de Sasuke y Gaara, Kankuro se rindió y ganó Shino, entonces allí vino la pelea de Shikamaru y Temari- _-Que muchacho tan inteligente, sería un excelente líder en cualquier tipo de escuadrón- _-luego se rindió- _-Que demonios!? La dejó ganar? Bueno después de todo tiene razón le queda muy poco chacra, le haría mal usarlo del todo y ademas si quisiera usarlo todo en otro movimiento no le alcanzaría el tiempo-_ -volteo y noto que estaban Kurenai y Asuma sentados juntos en una de las primeras filas y Asuma la rodeaba a Kurenai con el brazo- _-Parece que Asuma se tomo muy en serio eso de cuidar a Kurenai por mí. Muy bien veamos el siguiente encuentro, donde estas Sasuke? Ya va a comenzar, puedes ganarle a Gaara, de verdad tienes una oportunidad, solo tienes que llegar a tiempo-_ -toda la gente empezaba a impacientarse porque uno de los únicos dos sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha no aparecía, aunque la mayoría de la gente de los países extranjeros pensaban que él era el único sobreviviente, pues no sabían que la famosa Ninja que Corta y Penetra llevaba la sangre y el apellido Uchiha, todos la conocían con diferente nombre y la mayoría sin apellido- _-Acabo de volver de una misión de alto riesgo, poniendo en juego la vida de mis colegas, la presión sobre mi, siempre supe cuidarme a mi misma, pero nunca a otro, arriesgaba mi vida porque no importaba mucho, pero arriesgar la de los demás si tienes sentimientos y no eres egoísta, sabrás que te causa mucho nerviosismo, en especial en misiones de rango S, sigo algo alterada, y el que no aparezca Sasuke y se aumente mi impaciencia no es del tipo de cosas que podrían calmarme en este momento, mis nervios están por estallar, respiro con dificultad, esa misión me iso mal psicológica-mente, pero no voy a dejar que me afecte demasiado, debo ser fuerte... Aunque... Debería considerar... Dejar la organización ANBU... No! Debo ser fuerte!... Pero y Sasuke, debo cuidarlo...-_ -miró al suelo algo apenada por no tener tiempo para el por sus misiones- _-Saliendo de ese tema, allí junto al Hokage esta sentado el Kasekage, parece que sigue igual de cascarrabias y serio como siempre-_ -se sorprendió por un momento porque escucho a varios espectadores hablando de que quizá állan sacado a Sasuke de la competencia por que estaba muy lastimado por un entrenamiento- _- Oh no! Fui muy dura con el! Creo que me excedí con el entrenamiento... Aunque Kakashi tambien fue muy duro con el... Aunque no se cual de nosotros dos le exigió mas tal vez fue mucho para, me siento tan culpable... Aunque el es fuerte y terco, creo que lastimado o no el vendrá igual a las finales. Aparte no podría decepcionar a sus seguidores, la mayoría de la gente solo viene a verlo a él... Ojala supieran que no es el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha-_ -faltaban 30 segundos para que los descalificaran, cuando el sensor afirmo que se terminaba el encuentro al último segundo Kakashi y Sasuke que estaba todo vendado de una mano, hicieron una entrada triunfal, Kakashi como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos- _-Por lo que se ve pudo dominar la técnica al igual que yo! Sorprendente para su edad! Después de todo creo que no fui yo la que causó la llegada tarde y esas vendas, lo cure a la perfección antes de irme por mi misión, la culpa la tiene Kakashi! Aun así lo amo...- _

Kakashi: Disculpen el retraso, no tienen idea del tráfico que había...

Hime: _-Siempre con sus estúpidas escusas, pero debo admitir que esa entrada lo hace ver mucho más sexy de lo que ya es- _

Sensor: Y tu eres? -dirigiéndose a Sasuke-

Sasuke: Yo soy Sasuke... Uchiha.

Hime: _-Miren como todos festejan, es obvio que solo lo quieren ver pelear a él, valió la pena la espera, no se porque dude, el jamas me decepcionaría, sabe que estaba muy orgullosa de él por los exámenes Chunin, me gustaría darle un beso de buena suerte... Y regañar un poco a Kakashi- _-se enfado un poco-

Kakashi: Perdón se que es muy tarde... Espero que Sasuke no sea... Descalificado no? Verdad?

Sensor: -tuvieron una corta charla- ...Llegaron en el último segundo.

Kakashi: ...Entonces todo bien.

Hime: _-Estarás bien por ahora, cuando te encuentre te matare por hacerlo llegar tarde!... Bueno creo tambien luego te daré un beso- _-Hime por una de esas casualidades voltea su cabeza y ve a un ANBU y luego a otro y a otro- _- aquí ocurre algo malo...Son al menos ocho cazadores especiales ANBU - _-mientras se distrajo viendo a los ANBU se volvió a voltear para ver la pelea y Kakashi ya no estaba, tambien noto que Rock Lee y Gai habían llegado y estaban junto a Sakura, Chouji e Ino- _-Primero veré a Kakashi y luego iremos juntos con los demás- _-Vio a Kakashi caminando tranquilo y un poco triste hacia donde se encontraban los demás y ella se puso a caminar de frente en dirección a él, cuando Kakashi la vio no lo podía creer, quedo atónito con los ojos mas grandes que un plato, reunió fuerzas y cuando ella ya estaba enfrente de él le hablo, con algo de dificultad por la sorpresa-

Kakashi: Hi-Hi-Hime... Pero... Tu te fuiste... Eres tu?

Hime: Si... Y si me fui...En una misión...Y luego volví, Sasuke a último minuto lo reconsideró y me pidió que volviera después de mi misión, quería darte la sorpresa... Y -se acerco mucho a Kakashi, tanto que sentía su respiración-... matarte por hacer llegar tarde a Sasuke! -lo tomo por el cuello con una mano, lo puso contra la pared y lo alzo ahorcándolo- Como se te ocurre hacerlo llegar tarde a sus exámenes!? Esto es algo importante no es un juego! Casi lo descalifican por tu culpa, suerte que le dieron tolerancia y pospusieron su encuentro! Él lleva el apellido Uchiha, la gente esperaba únicamente su pelea! Como lo puedes hacer quedar como un ninja impuntual!? -dijo muy enfada-

Kakashi: Si -dijo con algo de dificultad ya que Hime lo estaba ahorcando- Eres tu... Disculpa.

Hime: -lo soltó y dejo respirar- Disculpa aceptada -dijo un poco mas calmada- Te extrañe.

Kakashi: Yo también, me alegra que allas vuelto.

Hime: Creo que no tendré mas problemas con Sasuke, así que no pienso volver a irme en busca de nada nuevo del exterior, cuando decidí irme después de la pelea con Sasuke me tente y pensé ir a esa nueva aldea, la Aldea del Sonido, pero no pienso irme mas de esta aldea, esa promesa ya la cumplí y quedó atrás. -se acerco a Kakashi y le dio un tierno beso a Kakashi, él no se enrojeció esta vez porque ya no le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con una mujer y menos besándola, no tenía mas vergüenza porque estaba feliz de que volviera y hasta pensó que con esa muestra de afecto en público, ya eran algo así como novios oficiales- Kakashi, nosotros somos pareja?

Kakashi: -sonrió- Por supuesto!

Hime: Perfecto! -sonrió muy alegre- Creo que deberíamos ir con los demás.

Kakashi: Yo también lo creo. -ambos fueron y todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron no solo que Hime había regresado, si no que estaba junto con Kakashi, y luego casi se desmayaron cuando los vieron tomados de las manos-

Kakashi: Hola Gai, como te sientes Rock Lee? Emmm tenemos una noticia para darles.

Hime: Creo que ya se dieron cuenta Kakashi.

Gai: Hi-Hime y Kakashi?

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! Hime! Pero...

Hime: Luego les explicaré todo, ahora va a comenzar el encuentro.

Kakashi: Si, es cierto, lo siento deben haber estado preocupados, discúlpenme el no haber estado en contacto -vio dos asientos desocupados- Vamos a sentarnos Hime. -Kakashi se sentó con la pernas abiertas, medio recostado, con un codo apoyado en el respaldo del asiento y con el otro brazo abrazaba por la cintura a Hime, que de brazos cruzados, con una pierna flexionada y otra no y apoyando cómoda-mente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kakashi-

Sakura: -tras escuchar las disculpas de Kakashi, cambió su expresión- Escuche sensei.

Kakashi: -dio vuelta la cara para verla- Eh?

Sakura: Ya sabe que Sasuke tiene una marca en el cuello no?

Hime y Kakashi: -cambiaron su expresión violentamente, y ambos se estremecieron-

Sakura: Entonces?...

Kakashi: No hay de que preocuparse.

Hime: Todo va a estar bien Sakura.

Sakura: -su expresión se torno mucho mas calmada y sonrió-

Kakashi: Eso es todo Sakura?

Sakura: -ella asintió con la cabeza-

La pelea estaba por empezar y Gaara tenía esa mirada llena de odio y psicopatía que reflejaba toda su sed de sangre, después de que Naruto le ordenara a Sasuke no perder su encuentro ya que quería pelear con él, se fue junto con Shikamaru de la arena, y vieron como Gaara asesinó rápido y a sangre fría a dos ninjas desconocidos enviados por un viejo que hacía apuestas, Gaara bajó a la arena y Naruto empezó a preocuparse por que Sasuke saliera vivo de ese encuentro. Mientras tanto=

Kakashi: Hay uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho... Ocho cazadores especiales ANBU, que estará pensando lord Hokage? Hime tu sabes algo de esto? -Gai escucho la conversación-

Hime: No... La verdad es que no y eso es muy raro ya que soy comandante, debería de estar enterada o liderar la estrategia que este intentando lord Hokage, me percate antes de ellos, pero no hice nada ya que no quería que nadie me notara al igual que ellos, algunas mascaras las reconozco, se tal vez quienes estén detrás de esas mascaras, pero quizá me equivoque.

Gai: Bueno nunca se sabe como atacará el enemigo... -corta explicación- Necesitamos ver este encuentro.

Hime: No estaré con la guardia baja, pero se el resultado de el encuentro. -tomo su banda ninja que tenía en la frente y la coloco sobre ambos ojos- Despiértenme cuando mi Sasuke aya ganado el encuentro.

Kakashi: Estas tan segura de que ganará? No sucedió lo mismo con Lee.

Gai: Si porque le tienes mas confianza a él que a mi Lee.

Hime: No es nada personal, pero en ese momento no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, creían que quizá él no fuera una amenaza y no estaban preparados, en este momento Sasuke sabe a lo que se enfrenta y esta específicamente preparado para ello, quizá tenga mas oportunidad ahora que conoce al enemigo.

Gai: Tienes algo de razón, pero en verdad quieres perderte este encuentro que promete ser tan emocionante.

Hime: -se quitó la banda de ambos ojos poniéndola en su lugar- Tienes razón solo vine a verlo a él, esta falta de interés hasta puede ser una falta de respeto, voy a ver el encuentro, a Sasuke en acción y también creo que promete ser emocionante, no debo perdérmelo mas aya de que uno de ellos es familiar mio.

Gai: Esta por comenzar.

Hime: -todo pusieron suma atención y Hime al ver la mirada sedienta de sangre de Gaara se preocupo- _-Esa mirada no significa nada bueno, pero tengo mucha fe en mi Sasuke, porque yo misma y el portador del Sharingan lo entrenamos- _

Gai: Kakashi, mirare minuciosamente a tu pupilo para ver como lo as entrenado, después de todo sigo siendo tu rival -iso una sonrisa súper-guau, como de costumbre-

Kakashi: Emmm, que? Perdona dijiste algo?

Gai: -pego un grito en el cielo- Porque actúa tan tranquilo!? -y después de un rato, el sensor dijo que comenzaran y el encuentro simplemente empezó-

En la arena al principio Gaara empezó a delirar y sacó su arena.

Sasuke: _-así que esta es la arena de la que me habló Kakashi y Hime-_ -Gaara pedía disculpas a su "madre" por hacerla probar anteriormente una sangre horrible, pero que estaba seguro de que esta vez tendría un mejor sabor- _-De que demonios está hablando?- _-todos se sorprendieron porque Sasuke uso el Taijutsu de Lee a la perfección y comenzó a dañar la armadura de arena de Gaara- Con que esa es tu armadura de arena eh? -y siguió dañan-dolo-

Naruto y Shikamaru se preocupaban y Naruto fue a hablar con Kakashi para detener el encuentro, mientras Kakashi le explicaba a Gai y Rock Lee el entrenamiento Sasuke. Gaara empezó a usar otro Jutsu para no recibir los ataques de Sasuke, y al arecer funciono porque Sasuke dio un puñetazo muy fuerte y la arena lo lastimo y Gaara no recibió ningún impacto, la arena de Gaara cubría todo su propio cuerpo y dentro de ella planeaba hacer otro jutsu, era casi imposible penetrarlo, todos se preguntaban si Sasuke podría contra ese Jutsu, asta Naruto que ya había llegado junto con Shikamaru donde estaba Kakashi-sensei y le pidió detener la pelea porque si seguía asó Sasuke iba a morir, Hime pegó un grito en el cielo, y regañó a Naruto por no tenerle fe a Sasuke ni al entrenamiento de Kakashi y de ella misma, todos miraron a Naruto y luego voltearon a seguir viendo el encuentro.

Kakashi: Naruto relájate... No entres en pánico... -les explicó a todos que tenían una razón por la cual llegar tarde- ...Miren a Sasuke los va a sorprender.

Hime: Me gustaría mostrase-los yo misma, pero eso le quitaría protagonismo a mi querido Sasuke, por favor solo observen. -todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a mirar a Sasuke con atención, el estaba pegado contra la pared en una posición muy alta y parecía estar muy concentrado, mientras Gaara seguía encerrado y había un gran ojo en el cielo hecho por Gaara con arena. Gai se dio cuenta que técnica era la que estaba por usar Sasuke, era el Chidori, Gai explicó que era el Chidori y que era el único Ninjutsu que Kakashi no había copiado y que lo había inventado él mismo, después la felicito a Hime por haber aprendido esa técnica y pregunto a Kakashi porque se lo enseño a Hime y Sasuke.-

Kakashi: Es porque Sasuke y Hime son iguales a mi, Sasuke lo es mucho más.

Gai: _-Con que ese es el poder de los Uchiha- _-Sasuke pudo atravesar la arena de Gaara y todos se sorprendieron- ...-explicación del Chidori y un par de cosas mas- ...Es un arma muy difícil de enseñar.

Kakashi: Dímelo a mi, no es cierto Lee?

Hime: La verdad es que es una técnica sorprendente, no pensé que podría llegar a controlarla sin mi Sharingan, al parecer el Chidori es una de las pocas técnicas que e desarrollado por mi misma, casi al igual que Sasuke.

Sakura: No entiendo nada y no importa, lo importante es que se ve genial.

En pocas palabras para describir la pelea, Gaara sintió el dolor por primera vez, y también vio su sangre por primera vez, Sasuke se lastimo el brazo al atravesar-lo, apareció de la nada un Gen-jutsu y todos los ninjas o por lo menos la mayoría pudieron evadirlo, la pelea fue interrumpida por una invasión departe de la Aldea de la Arena y la Aldea del Sonido.


	10. Capitulo 10 La invasión a Konoha

**Capitulo 10: La Invasión a Konoha y la nueva técnica de Hime:**

Vamos a resumir esto, resulto que el Kasekage no era el Kasekage si no Orochimaru, había una alianza entre la Aldea del Sonido y la Aldea de la Arena para destruir Konoha, Orochimaru estaba a punto de pelear contra lord Hokage, mientras ninjas de Sunagakure y Otogakure atacaban en distintos puntos de entrada de Konoha invadiendo la misma, mientras todas las personas estaban dormidas excepto por Sakura, Hime, Gai y otros ninjas, todos los ninjas y gente común que sobraba seguían con sus vidas como de costumbre sin darse cuenta de la invasión, Kakashi le pidió a Sakura que despertara a Naruto y Shikamaru, mientras Kakashi, Gai y Hime junto con otros ninjas desconocidos peleaban contra unos ninjas de Otogakure.

Hime: Kakashi, que tal si hago esto rápido, no hay tiempo para pelear contra estos ninjas.

Kakashi: Si estas segura de hacerlo, entonces adelante.

Hime: Perfecto, observen mi nueva técnica, yo misma la invente, es un derivado del Chidori. -iso varios sellos de manos y creo un Chidori en su mano izquierda, con la otra mano tomo su espada y la puso en la mano izquierda, el Chidori envolvió a la espada con rayos y chispas, luego el Chidori tomo forma la forma misma de la espada de Hime- Espada Cortadora de Relámpago!

Gai: Que rayos?! -y Hime de un movimiento corto por la mitad a todos los enemigos, y volvió a aparecer sentada de cuclillas en el respaldo de un asiento, con la mano derecha en su rodilla, y su codo izquierdo apoyado sobre el mango de su espada que esta ya normal y con la hoja sobre el respaldo del asiento también- _-Sorprendente- _

Kakashi: -vinieron mas ninjas enemigos a combatir- Sera mejor que dejes de usarlo, gastarás demasiado chacra si siguen apareciendo ninjas.

Hime: Tienes razón y no lo necesito para acabar con ellos. Mi puntería sola basta, pero la dejaré para el final. Y Gai...Mi técnica consiste en elaborar un Chidori con forma de espada, da mas potencia y es aún más dañino, tiene más la función de cortar que impactar. Primero formo un Chidori y luego simplemente le doy forma de espada guiándome por una espada real, pero es muy difícil hacerlo solo, por eso directamente envuelvo con un Chidori a mi espada, aumentando su tamaño.

Gai: Interesante...

Kakashi: Sakura, rápido ve y despierta a Naruto y Shikamaru como te dije!

Sakura: Pero sensei... -Kakashi la interrumpió-

Kakashi: Sasuke va tras Gaara y los demás... -explicó y convenció a Sakura, luego invocó a Pakun para que los ayudara a encontrar a Sasuke- No podemos acompañarlos, Hime y yo nos debemos quedar aquí.

Sakura: Pero que? -mirando atónita al perrito Pakun- Enserio el cuarto integrante es un perrito?

Pakun: A ver niñita, no vuelvas a llamarme perrito lindo jamás!

Sakura: -asintió con la cabeza y fueron a despertar a Shikamaru y Naruto-

Naruto: Dime, que sucede Sakura?

Sakura: Luego te explico, mantén la cabeza agachada. -fue a despertar a Shikamaru y el en realidad ya había dispersado el Gen-jutsu y estaba dormido, una mordida de Pakun lo despertó- Todos este tiempo estuviste dormido!

Shikamaru: -gritó de dolor y luego se quitó a Pakun de la pierna, y comenzó a estirarlo de la piel a lo que Pakun respondió con otra mordida- ...Sasuke no me debería importar menos.

Naruto: Que esta pasando. -miro a todos lados desorientado-

Sakura: Detrás de ti! -un ninja iba a atacarlo pero Gai lo detuvo con gran rapidez-

Ninja: Que rápido -dijo adolorido por el puñetazo-

Gai: Y eso no es todo. -después de un segundo el cuerpo del ninja enemigo traspaso la pared del estadio por la fuerza del puño de Gai-

Sakura: Gai-sensei! -dijo sorprendida-

Kakashi: -les explicó la misión y antes de irse les deseó suerte-

Hime: Sakura! -l grito y apareció a un lado de ella- Porfavor trae a mi Sasuke devuelta. -dijo triste y angustiada-

Sakura: -asintió con la cabeza y tomo a Naruto- Vayámonos! -los cuatro se fueron, Sakura cargando a Naruto y Pakun arrastrando a Shikamaru mientras lo mordía de una mano-

Gai: Kakashi, estas seguro d que estarán bien?

Kakashi: Si, estarán bien, Pakun los protegerá _-siempre y cuándo no se arriesguen demasiado- _

Hime: _-Sasuke, perdóname por atender primero mis asuntos y deberes ninjas primero que a ti, te iría a socorrer si no fuera porque debo quedarme, lo lamento mi querido primo Sasuke- _-mientras estaba a punto de comenzar la pelea entre lord Hokage y Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: Jamás pensé que volveríamos a enfrentarnos en batalla. -corta conversación, los cuatro del sonido se escudaron y comenzó la batalla, mientras Hime, Kakashi y Gai peleaban contra ninjas enemigos, y también mientras Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto y Pakun iban en busca de Sasuke, y Sasuke en busca de Gaara.- No lograras vencerme Sarutobi-sensei. -la pelea fue muy emocionante hasta Orochimaru invocó al primer Hokage y al segundo Hokage, pero vayamos con Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru y Pakun-

Pakun: ...Hay nueve ninjas del sonido siguiéndonos! Debemos hacer que nos pierdan de vista... -a Pakun se le ocurrió una idea para que no les sigan el rastro y sirvió, pero luego los ninjas del sonido se dieron cuenta y empezaron a volver, hasta que estaban ya muy cerca- Prepárense para una emboscada, porque nos están pisando los talones. -luego de dialogar bastante sobre que táctica usarían para salir vivos de esa emboscada, a Shikamaru _-para acortarlo le diremos Shika- _Se le ocurrió una idea, que consistía en dejar a un integrante como carnada, la carnada fue Shikamaru, él mismo lo decidió, casi lo hubieran derrotado los nueve ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido si no hubiera sido por Asuma, que apareció justo antes de que el noveno ninja enemigo atacara a Shika, justo a tiempo y listo para la batalla, los derroto a todos en poco tiempo y sin mucho esfuerzo, Shika estaba inmóvil sin poder creer que su sensei aya aparecido de la nada-

Asuma: Lo hiciste bien Shikamaru.

Shika: Si pero fue mucho esfuerzo. -se sentó en el piso exhausto, mientras tanto Gaara y sus hermanos escapaban, Temari se dio cuenta de que mas ninjas los estaban persiguiendo y puso trampas de alambra, por suerte Sasuke las pudo esquivar, luego los encontró y Temari les dijo a sus hermanos que se vallan, que ella lucharía contra Sasuke para entretenerlo un rato, Sasuke ganó la pelea fácilmente y se dispuso a seguir buscando a Gaara aunque ya había perdido mucho tiempo en la batalla contra Temari, y esto es lo que pasaba por la mente de Hime mientras tanto-

Hime: _-Demonios! Debo quedarme aquí, pero quiero ir por mi Sasuke! Se que el quizá tenga oportunidad de vencer a Gaara, pero igual tengo miedo, como esa primera vez que lo vi atacando a los ciudadanos de Sunagakure, se salió totalmente de control, si no hubiera sido por Yashamaru hubiera asesinado a aun mas gente... Esa mirada tan escalofriante, a pocas cosas le temo, pero una de esas cosas es Gaara cuándo tiene sed de sangre... Temari es una estratega y protegerá a sus hermanos a toda costa, no se lo pondrá fácil a Sasuke, ara todo lo posible por retrasarlo... Por lord Hokage, los malditos recuerdos de ese demonio están volviendo, como lo diferente que era cuándo lo conocí-_

**_FlashBack: _**Era como siempre un día caluroso en Sunagakure, apareció el retrato de una joven Hime recogiendo flores, muy tranquila y entretenida, cuándo se le acerco un niño pelirrojo, muy tímido a simple vista.

Gaara: Tome señorita. -extiende su mano hacia Hime con una bella flor color rosa- Es para usted. -se notaba que era muy retraído por su tono de voz bajo y tembloroso, además de que agachaba la cabeza con gran vergüenza-

Hime: Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. -le sonrió a Gaara y este al escuchar sus palabras también sonrió y brillo en sus ojos una rara luz de esperanza- Puedo saber tu nombre?

Gaara: Me llamo Gaara. -dijo, esta vez, un poco mas confiado-

Hime: Hola Gaara. Mi nombre es HimekoEmi, pero dime Hime.

Gaara: Hola Hime. -empezaron a charlar, Hime le pregunto cosas como su edad, cosas de ese tipo para conocerse, pero lo que mas ansiaba saber Hime era que hacía allí tan solo- De donde eres Hime? Nunca te había visto en Sunagakure.

Hime: Bueno... Soy de muchas partes en realidad... Gaara podrías responderme porque estas aquí y no con tus amigos? -Gaara volvió a agachar la cabeza-

Gaara: Porque no tengo amigos.

Hime: -se sintió apenada, pero trato de alegrarlo- Eso es cierto? No puede ser verdad, todos tenemos un amigo o ser querido en el mundo.

Gaara: Si tengo un ser querido, mi tío Yashamaru. Pero amigos no.

Hime: Veo sinceridad en tus ojos. Y por eso, al no tener amigos y no haberlos tenido nunca, me decidí a ser tu primera amiga! -y sonrió alegre y simpática-

Gaara: En serio? -dijo Gaara ilusionado-

Hime: Por supuesto! Desde ahora yo soy tu amiga y tu eres mi amigo, que tal si me presentas a tu tío Yashamaru? El estará feliz por ti.

Gaara: Muchas gracias Hime. -dijo con una sonrisa medio escondida en lágrimas- Te llevaré con Yashamaru.

Hime: Que bueno! Vayámonos. -fueron y Gaara los presento feliz a Yashamaru y a Hime, por supuesto Hime le dijo a Gaara que no le dijera a Yashamaru su nombre real, si no que la presente como Akari y sin dar apellido- Hola Yashamaru, un placer conocerlo, eh oído hablar mucho de usted. -sonrió-

Yashamaru: Hola, un gusto conocer a la primera amiga de Gaara. -sonrió y después de una semana Yashamaru y Hime sentían mas atracción uno hacia el otro, cada vez charlaban mas, Yashamaru le enseñaba mas sobre medicina a Hime y ella le contaba leyendas e historias de honor sobre ninjas famosos y de muchas cosas mas, Yashamaru estaba asombrado por el gran conocimiento de Akari/Hime sobre absolutamente todo, no solo de historia si no sobre el concepto Shinobi, la anatomía sumamente detallada sobre el cuerpo humano y el extenso conocimiento en cultura y costumbres de muchas aldeas y no de una Gran Nación sola si no de las Cinco Grandes Naciones, además de ello le parecía muy bonita, amable y educada. Mientras Hime trataba de no pensar en él, pero era imposible era tan cariñoso y atento, tan buen ninja medico y no juzgaba a un libro por su portada, era amable con cualquiera que no conociera, pensó eso sobretodo cuándo le contó la verdad de porque Gaara no tenía amigos y ella se horrorizó, pero Yashamaru le iso entender que él en realidad era muy bueno y amable, Hime desde allí comenzó a ver a Yashamaru como una persona tan cariñosa y entendedora, era el único que apreciaba a Gaara además de Hime, y a decir verdad era bastante apuesto, paso otra semana y Hime y Yashamaru ya estaban enamorados el uno del otro y Yashamaru fuer quien dio el primer paso, pues Hime no quería admitir amor, ella no quería y no podía enamorarse, era una ninja fría y temida y tenia una promesa que cumplir, al final terminó cayendo y se quedó un total de tres meses en la aldea, solo por él, como símbolo del amor entre ambos se hicieron un tatuaje igual cada uno, fue el primer novio de Hime, luego ella le contó la verdad y le juró que no era una ninja espía y que su nombre verdadero era Hime, pero para ello Yashamaru ya estaba acostumbrado a llamarla Akari y siguió llamándola así, entendió completamente el sentir de Hime y la promesa, por eso no protestó mucho cuándo Hime tuvo que partir, la verdad es que estuvo muy triste y luego fue según muchos asesinado por Gaara, aunque ella en su interior quiso creer que no, por lo que Yashamaru le había enseñado, le había enseñado que Gaara era mucho mas que su pasado y el Shukaku, lo que también iso pensar a Hime que tal vez ella era mas que su pasado de escapar de su hogar y su naturaleza de no poder permanecer mucho en un solo lugar, pero al final ganó su promesa y su naturaleza tan fría. **_Fin Del FlashBack._** -tuvo fe en que Gaara no fue el culpable si no que el culpable era el Shukaku, puesto que cada cambio de emoción violenta que ponía inestable a Gaara liberaba el espíritu del Shukaku, lo vio con sus propios ojos la noche en que Gaara inconsciente lastimo a una niña y asesino al resto de chicos que estaban con ella, el único que pudo detenerlo fue Yashamaru, eso la enamoro mas a Hime, pero luego de ver a Gaara tras todos estos años y todo el cambio de él y ella misma en estos mismos años la iso pensar nuevamente sobre si en realidad fue culpa del Shukaku, terminó odiando en un 98% y el otro 2% le decía que él no era el culpable, o lo perdonaba, ya que lo conoció cuándo él trataba de ser lo mas atento y respetuoso posible, en cierta forma se había encariñado con ese niño, al igual que con Haku, y ella en sus tiempos de viaje y aventura solo le decía su verdadero nombre a niños, niños que ella verdaderamente sentía que tenían un gran corazón y ella les tenía fe que encontrarían un buen propósito para su vida, el encariñarse tanto con ellos contribuyó a no querer mentirles sobre su verdadera identidad, pero lo mas importante es ahora, ella hasta ahora a estado aguantando sus ganas de irse de viaje y conocer mas aldeas, por que ella no recorrió absolutamente todas las aldeas, solo la mayoría, lo máximo que pudo aguantar seguido en una aldea fueron tres mese, hay que ver si su naturaleza no la tienta de vuelta, tres meses y toda una vida tienen mucha diferencia, y quizá en algún momento ella sienta la necesidad de irse- _-Me pregunto si resistiré el deseo de ver el mas allá, lloré muy poco al perder a mi familia y perder a otro ser querido como Sasuke no creo que me valla a afectar, tampoco lloré al morir Yashamaru y por mas que aya estado tres meses en Sunagakure no lo extrañé ni dos días al irme, tampoco a pasado eso con otras personas de otras aldeas, ni aquella vez que Sasuke no quiso verme mas y estaba dispuesta a irme a pesar de mi promesa, no fue muy difícil decirle: Adiós. Ni fue difícil escribir las cartas para Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura, Asuma y Naruto. Soy muy fría! Debo luchar contra mi naturaleza! Quizá ya pasado un año en la Aldea de la Hoja me acostumbre, pero mas que por mi promesa, no puedo dejar a Sasuke, soy la única familia que le queda y él es la única familia que a mi me queda- _-Pensaba todo esto mientras usaba Taijutsu sin armas contra los ninjas enemigos, pasando a otra cosa Lord Hokage estaba por morir su Jutsu falló y le quedaba muy poco tiempo, en tanto Naruto Sakura y Pakun seguían buscando a Sasuke, pero antes pasaron por la pelea de Shino y Kankuro, mientras Sasuke estaba frente a Gaara y Temari, ella estaba muy agotada y Gaara estaba a punto de liberar al Shukaku- Kakashi! -no aguanto mas- Debo ir con Sasuke! puedo rastrear-lo siguiendo sus indicios y su aroma, soy muy rápida, por favor déjame ir!

Kakashi: Yo no soy quien para darte permiso o no... Solo te diré que vayas porque estaremos bien con Gai y quizá Naruto Sakura y Pakun te necesiten... Pero ten cuidado... Porfavor.

Hime: Como no Kakashi, suerte... Adiós. -y desapareció como de costumbre, fue directo hacia Sasuke, olio el aroma de los demás pero se dio cuenta de que iban en otro rumbo, puesto que se dispuso solo a seguir a Sasuke, era su prioridad- _-Espero llegar a tiempo para sacarlo de la pelea contra Gaara, otro día tendrán su revancha, pero por ahora no- _-para cuando llego Gaara estaba liberando al Shukaku- Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hime! Que haces aquí!?

Hime: Vine por ti. -vio como Gaara liberaba el Shukaku- Oh no! -ambos se escondieron y Hime vio a Temari- Temari, descuida, voy a salvarte. -la tomo a la niña y la escondió en detrás de in árbol caído y la amarro por supuesto para que no la atacara y no corriera peligro-

Temari: Quien demonios eres!? -vio su rostro con mas claridad y recordó- Akari! Que haces aquí? Quien eres en verdad?

Hime: A pasado mucho tiempo Temari, es una larga historia, luego te la contaré personalmente, pero por ahora debo salvar a mi Sasuke. Por cierto eres igual de bonita que cuando eras niña.

Temari: Gracias Akari. Tu también eres igual de bonita, pero as cambiado un poco.

Hime: Si quizá aya cambiado, por ejemplo ahora uso mi verdadero nombre: HimekoEmi... Uchiha. -Temari se sorprendió muchísimo y abrió los ojos como platos- Pero dime Hime. Como sea, me largo. -y desapareció como de costumbre-

Temari: _-Ahora se su verdadero nombre, pero será posible que sea una Uchiha y tenga relación con Sasuke, bueno después de todo lo viniste a rescatar... Hime-_ -trató de liberarse de las ataduras pero no puedo entonces maldijo a Hime, pero ella no la escuchó por que ya estaba aun lado de Sasuke, y Gaara ya había liberado parte del Shukaku-

Sasuke: Por que la salvaste? -hablando en susurro-

Hime: Por que la conocí al igual que a Gaara, luego te explicaré todo, pero por ahora creo que nos tenemos que preocupar mas por el Shukaku.

Sasuke: Cuál Shukaku? Y que es eso?

Hime: Un espíritu o algo así, que esta sellado en su cuerpo, pero ahora lo esta liberando para atacarnos, es muy peligroso, debemos tener sumo cuidado, recomendaría escapar ahora que podemos, pero se que quieres tu revancha y eres testarudo con esas cosas... -él sonrió- Pienso corregirlo, pero solo por esta vez, te daré el gusto de la revancha.

Sasuke: Gracias, mi querida Hime. -y sonrió algo malicioso, y ella también le devolvió una mirada maliciosa y codiciosa a la vez, codicia de poder, ambos eran iguales les gustaba el poder, iban tras el poder... Bueno después de todo llevaban el apellido, sangre y Kekei Genkai Uchiha, sus miradas y ojos eran iguales.-

Gaara: Porque te escondes Uchiha!? -había liberado gran parte del Shukaku, que se había fusionado con la mitad de su propio cuerpo- Acaso me tienes miedo!? -lo dijo con una voz y mirada psicópata y sedienta de sangre- Te impresiona mi forma verdadera!?... -gritos de: muéstrate!- Sasuke Uchiha! -Sasuke le ordenó a Hime que se mantuviera fuera de la pelea y alejada del lugar, que solo interfiriera si él mismo pedía ayuda, ella aceptó de mala gana pero lo iso, él iso un par de movimientos con clones y sustituciones para mantenerse algo alejado, pero Gaara empezó a delirar de nuevo y a tomarse la cabeza- Porque corres y te escondes?

Hime: -y comenzaron a salir todos los recuerdos de Gaara y su historia a flote, tuvo varios FlashBack de su niñees de Yashamaru y hasta de Hime, por eso ella activo su Sharingan para ver mas o menos que pasaba pos su cabeza y vio todo, como a Yashamaru en realidad lo enviaron a asesinar a Gaara y luego le dijo cosas muy crueles sobre que no lo quería y que Akari, osea Hime, tampoco y que se había ido porque él la había espantado, que él tenía la culpa de que ella lo abandonara e igual a la aldea, que ambos lo odiaban por igual y luego él se suicido- _-Como es posible? Él me dijo que apreciaba mucho a Gaara, porque iso eso? Me mintió? Y luego se suicido? Porque?! Y porque al él lo mandaron a asesinar a Gaara? Acaso él se ofreció? Todo fue una mentira sobre apreciarlo y que era mas que el Shukaku en su interior, pero porque Gaara no muere? Tiene que ser... Es su culpa! Porque existe tal bestia, tal abominación!? Es un monstruo! Y por su culpa murió Yashamaru! Él tenía todo el derecho de querer vengar a su pobre hermana que murió dando a luz a ese engendro! Maldito seas Gaara, porque no te mueres y dejas al mundo en Paz? Y porque te hiciste el mismo maldito tatuaje en la frente que Yashamaru y yo?... Por favor, muere...- _-ella fue con Temari, ambas ya habían buscado refugio y Sasuke trataba de evadir todos los árboles que Gaara derribaba y el desastre que estaba provocando, mientras por la cabeza de Sasuke pasaban muchas cosas, las palabras que decía Gaara mientras hacía desastres en el bosque estaban retorciendo la mente de Sasuke-

Sasuke: -activó su Sharingan e iso un Chidori- _-Itachi me eligió para que lo mate! Ese es mi propósito en la vida! __Soy un vengador!_- -ambos saltaron y prepararon su ataque, y Sasuke pudo herirlo con el Chidori, pero este se alegró con su mirada psicópata y siguió transformándose en el Shukaku, Sasuke se sorprendió mucho, casi por poco luego de seguir transformándose no lo mata con movimiento- _-Sin mi Sharingan ya estaría muerto- _

Hime: _-Por mas que quiera no puedo entrometerme, odio admitir esto pero con la cantidad de chacra que poseo tiene mayores posibilidades de ganar Sasuke que yo, a parte de ello debo cuidar a Temari, esta muy débil, preocupada y alterada, no debo dejarla sola o enloquecerá-_ Temari cálmate, se que se ven muy mal las cosas ahora pero todo mejorará. -la liberó de sus ataduras y la tomo en sus brazos, ella no se negó y se aparto, se recostó en su regazo tratando de respirar mejor- Todo va a estar bien. -y acarició su cabeza, estaba muy alterada y lloraba un poco, aun que trató de tranquilizarse por lo menos.-

Sasuke: -Sasuke pudo hacer un tercer Chidori en el día y logró atravesar a Gaara, pero terminó muy exhausto y el sello de maldición devuelta comenzó a hacer efecto, justo antes de que Gaara pudiera matar a Sasuke apareció Naruto con una entrada triunfal y salvó a Sasuke, mientras Sakura y Pakun fueron por Sasuke, Pakun olfateó a Hime y lo llevaron con ella para que curara sus pocas heridas, y Hime por seguridad volvió a inmovilizar a Temari con ataduras.- Sakura... -dijo con dificultad- Que haces aquí? -ella pensó que estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo, y no pensó mal, pero con ayuda de las palabras de Hime y mucha fuerza de voluntad volvió a la normalidad- _-Debo tener esto bajo control!- _-Gaara seguía con deseos de matar y decidió que era suficiente, ella luchó contra Gaara un buen rato lo suficiente como para alejar a Sasuke del lugar, la verdad es que ella también causó mucho daño en Gaara, pero él era muy fuerte y resistía. Luego Gaara volvió a delirar, la tenía a Hime contra un árbol, estaba muy exhausta y también algo lastimada, pero a pesar del dolor de Gaara, él no la soltaba y seguía asfixiando-la, Naruto, Pakun, Sasuke y Sakura no estaban muy lejos y al ver a Hime, Naruto decidió entrar en la pelea-

Naruto: _-No se si pueda derrotarlo- _-Gaara seguía delirando sobre Yashamaru y su muerte-

Gaara: Quienes son esos dos? Que significan para ti!? -le dijo a Naruto, refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura-

Naruto: Que? Que significan para? Ellos son mis amigos y si te atreves a ponerles un dedo encima de vuelta te voy a pulverizar! -Gaara asfixió mas a Hime-

Gaara: Que ocurre? No ibas a pulverizable?

Naruto: Que así sea! -intento golpearlo pero él mismo salió lastimado- Tengo que salvar a a mis amigos. -Sakura y Pakun intentaban que Sasuke no se fuera a salvar a Hime ya que estaba muy débil, Temari seguía atada sin poder hacer nada y Hime ya estaba inconsciente, uso tres veces el Chidori con Gaara, ese era su máximo en un día-

Gaara: -empezaron a discutir sobre el amor y la fuerza, y sobre quien iba a ganar- Tu no entiendes la verdadera fuerza!

Naruto: Voy a derrotarte! -Gaara volvió a delirar de nuevo y dio un golpe a Naruto- _-Debo averiguar como salvar a Sakura, no importa que, pero como?- _-invoco a un sapo color naranja y Gaara se transformaba cada vez mas-


	11. Capitulo 11 Hasta el cielo llora

**Capitulo 11: Hasta el cielo llora.**

Naruto logró hacer una explosión en la cola del Shukaku de Gaara y que la arena se dispersara, pero Sasuke recupero fuerzas y le ordenó que salvara a Hime y que se la llevaran junto con Sakura, Pakun y esa Rana que invocó, pero se negó y creó como un millón de clones.

Naruto: Sasuke, porque no te relajas? Te lo mereces, déjaselo todo a Naruto Uzumaki!

Sasuke: _-ese es Naruto?-_

Naruto: Juro que te protegeré! De veras! -y comenzó a atracarlo muy fuertemente, pudo dañar-lo bastante, por eso Gaara enloqueció y se transformó completamente en el Shukaku, mientras Naruto invocó a El Jefe Sapo, enojado por que el Shukaku molestó a su hijo empezó la batalla y para resumir, Gaara dejó salir al Shukaku, mientras Naruto transformó al Jefe Sapo en el Zorro de Nueve Colas y simplemente ganó, Sasuke con sus últimas fuerzas liberó a Hime, que seguía inconsciente por usar tanto su chacra, se fueron el Jefe Sapo y su hijo, apareció Kankuro liberó a Temari y ambos cargaron a Gaara y se fueron, luego Naruto cargó a Sakura y Sasuke a Hime y se fueron junto con Pakun, cuándo volvieron Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y un par de Jonin mas ya habían acabado con los enemigos en la arena, tambien vieron a todos los ninjas peleando contra el enemigo, eran de todos los clanes, con todas las distintas y grandiosas técnicas únicas, eran un orgullo para Konohagakure, cuándo Hime vio eso se sintió muy orgullosa de a ver nacido allí y elegido volver para quedarse para siempre, sintió verdaderamente que ese era su único y verdadero hogar. Lo malo era que el Hokage había muerto, pero pudo llevarse los brazos de Orochimaru para que no pudiera hacer mas Ninjutsu, Hime y los demás se enteraron por un comandante ANBU que lo presenció junto con otros ANBU a su cargo, luego Hime le pregunto donde estaba su colega de pelo violeta, después de que contestara Hime ahora con un poco mas de fuerza se puso su mascara y se fue a donde estaba la acción.-

Yugao: -estaba con su mascara y su uniforme en frente de los pocos enemigos que quedaban- Hasta aquí llegaron!

Hime: Mi querida colega! -Yugao se sorprendió mucho- Siempre tan desafiante, audaz y llena de emoción por la batalla, te ruego que me dejes la poca diversión que queda a mi.

Yugao: Por supuesto... Mi querida colega. -y se rió, al terminar de reírse Hime sacó su espada ANBU y de un par de movimientos mató a los pocos ninjas enemigos que quedaban y Konoha estuvo segura otra vez, pero ahora sin su Hokage, al día siguiente todos estaban afectados por su muerte y vestidos de negro, listos para su funeral, Hime fue con un vestido negro en V y corto, como todas las Kunoichis, e improvisadamente tapo su tatuaje rojo de amor con vendas-

Kurenai: -comenzó a llover- Llueve.

Asuma: Hasta los cielos lloran.

Hime: -tomó una imagen muy enfurecida-

Kurenai: Que te sucede Hime?

Hime: No es nada... Solo me pregunto por que? Porque tuvo que morir alguien tan bueno como él? Porque me encariñe tanto con el en tan poco tiempo y lo veía como una figura paterna? Porque me veía con cariño y yo lo sentía como la mirada de mi padre? Porque sentía que él también era mi familia? Porque? Porque él me dijo que estaba orgulloso de que aya decidido volver? Porque estaba orgulloso de mi? Porque era tan comprensible? Porque entendió a la perfección cuándo le expliqué porque me fui y volví de la aldea? Porque era tan buena persona? Porque me dijo que no me encargaría mas misiones después de que volviera para los exámenes Chunin para que me relajara y no me preocupara? Porque se interesó en mi? Porque escuchó mi historia y me creyó? Porque se preocupó por mi? Porque me enseño el verdadero valor de un Shinobi? Porque?... Solo me pregunto el porque...

Kakashi: -puso una mano en su hombro- Tranquila.

Hime: Lo estoy. Ahora que se que esta en un mejor lugar. -la lluvia paró y empezó a salir el sol-

Sakura: La lluvia, se detuvo. -Después de que todos pusieran una flor en su tumba y terminara el funeral, se fueron cada uno a su hogar, Naruto fue solo a su casa igual que Sakura e igual que Kakashi, y Sasuke se fue con Hime ahora mas aliviada, todos ahora menos angustiados volvían a la normalidad, bueno, casi, aún necesitaban un Hokage, pero saliendo del caso, Hime y Sasuke llegaron a casa en poco tiempo-

Hime: Que quieres comer hoy mi querido Sasuke?

Sasuke: Creo... Que nada, no tengo mucha hambre.

Hime: Ya veo... Yo tampoco, creo que será mejor que entrene un poco, para no dejar de estar en forma, si quieres tu ve y sal con tus amigos.

Sasuke: Saldré solo, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo, por que no rompiste tu promesa y apareciste tarde en las finales?

Hime: Yo no rompí mi promesa! -se enfado mucho- Llegué a tiempo pero no quise que nadie me notara y darles la sorpresa a todos! Pero apareciste en medio de la arena y yo no podía meterme! Y claro tenías que ir por ese monstruo de Gaara! -se calmo un poco y Sasuke estaba un poco asustado con su reacción-

Sasuke: Pe-perdón.

Hime: Esta bien, tenías derecho a preguntar, como sea, tienes alguna pregunta mas?

Sasuke: Si, que hay de Kakashi-sensei? Que hay entre ustedes dos?

Hime: Emmm, bueno, me olvide que tu no viste todas las declaraciones públicas que hicimos, bueno, en realidad, somos como, pareja.

Sasuke: Pareja?! Desde cuándo?

Hime: Bueno, desde... Emmm, hace algún tiempo, hay algo mas que quieras preguntar?

Sasuke: No. Pero creo que yo también iré a entrenar en ves de salir y vagar por la aldea, iré solo.

Hime: De acuerdo, Adiós. -y desapareció como de costumbre, Hime también hablo con Sakura y Naruto, y luego con Kurenai y Asuma, a Asuma sobre todo le dio las gracias pero a los demás les explicó porque había vuelto y se fue a entrenar, esa noche no tuvo ganas de visitar a Kakashi, por lo tanto no paso nada y solo durmió el resto de la noche al igual que él, pero él se levantó al día siguiente algo triste, la esperó por varias horas en la noche y terminó por dormirse, tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella, la había extrañado mucho pero al parecer ella no, ese día en el que Kakashi estaba triste trato de disimularlo yendo a entrenar, es mas todos al parecer estaban entrenando, en Hime no era raro que entrenara, Naruto entrenó lo suficiente como siempre y Sasuke entrenó muy duro y luego se sentó a descansar y entre el descanso apareció algo que siempre estaba en su cabeza, los recuerdos y las palabras que siempre se decía así mismo, como que su Clan o la mayoría de su Clan no debió haber muerto, o que no tuvo la fuerza para impedirlo, veía ante sus ojos al antiguo Sasuke, llorando por la perdida de su familia, viéndose como el creía que era antes; Débil, algo desquiciado viendo esa imagen a través de sus ojos lanzó un Kunai en donde el pensaba que estaba el viejo Sasuke, le dio al blanco y dejó de ver esa imagen y vio lo que en realidad había, simplemente un bello paisaje.-

Sasuke: Suficiente. -al parecer refiriéndose al antiguo Sasuke y a sus pensamientos, su voz estaba algo quebrantada-

Hime: -él no se percató de su presencia, ella había terminado de entrenar y lo buscó, estaba allí, parada a su lado hace un buen rato- Ya terminaste de alucinar? -él la miró sorprendido y algo asustado porque se sobresalto a al verla aparecer de la nada, ella lo abrazó por los hombros con una mano y con la otra tomo la barbilla de Sasuke y levantó su cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Deja de pensar en el pasado, ese obscuro pasado, estamos en el presente, yo estoy aquí contigo ahora, no estas solo, yo te voy a proteger, no hay ninguna alucinación tuya o recuerdos o Gen-jutsu que pueda lastimarte, porque yo estoy aquí, cuándo el sello de maldición te moleste, te abrazaré, cuándo tu juicio se nuble, aré que salga el sol, solo piensa que ahora esta todo bien. -lo abrazó y el correspondió al abrazo- Deja de lanzar Kunais a tus recuerdos y al aire, van a pensar que estas loco, y peor aún quizá hieras a alguien. -fue y tomo el Kunai que Sasuke arrojó y se lo devolvió- Bueno, creo que solo si tu quieres claro, me sentaré y te acompañare en tu descanso.

Sasuke: Por supuesto Hime, gracias por lo de hace un rato. Me salvaste de mi mismo.

Hime: Por nada. Siempre estaré ahí para salvarte de cualquier cosa. Como lo dicta mi promesa. -Hime tomo una postura idéntica a la de Sasuke, recostados ambos con las piernas cruzada y manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, mirando al cielo, mirándolos así eran muy parecidos, tenían ojos negros que eran muy parecido entre si, o mas bien idénticos, quizá rasgos comunes de los Uchiha, como su piel blanca, pelo y ojos negro, aparte de otros rasgos, etc.- _-Creo que debería protegerlo sobretodo de Orochimaru, me parece raro que no se aya enterado por Kabuto que estoy aquí, a mi también me persiguió para tomar mi cuerpo, pero al final logre sacármelo de encima, reconozco que mi ventaja fue el estar y tener que viajar tanto constantemente, fui de una punta a la otra de la Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi hasta que perdió mi localización, pero ahora que estoy quieta en un lugar permanente y Orochimaru esta interesado en Sasuke, debería tomar ciertas precauciones-_ -Ambos se percataron de un ave que volaba en forma circular sobre ellos-

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei?

Hime: Que querrá?

Sasuke: No lo sé, pero creo que debo ir, hasta luego Hime.

Hime: Adiós, mi querido Sasuke. -y Sasuke desapareció de la misma manera que su prima. Mientras tanto Kakashi lo esperaba en la puerta de un local leyendo su libro y se encontró con Kurenai y Asuma-

Kakashi: Hola amigos. -le dijo a los Jonin- Parece que ustedes cada vez se llevan mejor. -y rió-

Kurenai: Idiota, Anko nos pidió que le lleváramos un poco de arroz para ella. -y se sonrojó-

Asuma: Y tu que haces, además de tu profunda lectura, que raro que Hime no esté contigo?

Kakashi: Bueno, ella está entrenando, y yo quiero comprar algo para ponerme en una tumba, además, acabo de encontrarme con alguien. -y le iso señas a sus amigos con los ojos-

Asuma: -asintió con la cabeza- Tu no eres de esas personas que se encuentran a alguien. Es por Obito?

Kurenai: Obito?

Kakashi: Si, mas o menos.

Sasuke: -acababa de llegar- Que sucede Kakashi? Es raro que usted aparezca primero que yo.

Kakashi: A veces tengo que. -miro a Kurenai y Asuma, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron-

Sasuke: -miró a Kakashi algo extrañado- Comamos en otro lugar, no se me apetece la comida de aquí.

Kakashi: Ya veo... Con que es eso. -Kurenai y Asuma se fueron a encargar de dos personas que estaban en el local al que iban a comer con Sasuke, esas dos personas eran Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, se desató una pelea en la que luego apareció Kakashi, puesto que ambos eran muy peligrosos, Hime luego de que se fue Sasuke sintió que algo andaba mal, entonces se dispuso a seguir a Sasuke y luego de ver que Sasuke estaba en lugar seguro fue por Kurenai, Kakashi y Asuma, cuándo llego Itachi estaba torturando a Kakashi, Hime por supuesto no lo tolero en lo mas mínimo, pero no fue arrojada si no que tomo la situación con calma y claridad, para poder analizar todo y armar una estrategia, pero antes primero que nada activó su Sharingan.-

Hime: Primo mío, tiempo sin verte. -apareció detrás de Itachi y luego de la nada empezó a haber neblina-

Itachi: Que rayos?! Es imposible! Esto es solo un Gen-jutsu. -su mirada enfureció y se alteró, parecía muy asustado-

Hime: No lo es, podrías ver a través de él si no, pero para tu desgracia soy enteramente real, y Sasuke, tu querido hermanito, no es el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha. -iso el jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina sin que se vieran las posiciones de manos y desapareció-

Itachi: Ese jutsu no te servirá. Como ya as dicho puedo ver a través de él.

Hime: Jamas dije que fuera un Nin-jutsu. -se desestabilizó aún mas, y a Hime esto le iso gracia, sonrió y se dispuso a tratar de quebrarlo con las palabras.- Oh no, Nin-jutsu, Gen-jutsu, que será? Está jugando con mi mente, tiene el Kekkei Genkai y el Sharingan muy bien desarrollado! Está casi a mi nivel! -risa malévola- Estás pensando eso no Itachi?, recuerda que puedo ver un atisbo de tu mente, voy a retorcer tu mente como tu lo estas haciendo con Kakashi. Y no sabrás si es real o no. -otra risa malvada- Descuida, te mataré pronto, por ordenes dadas directamente de Lord Hokage. -Kakashi cayó de rodillas por el dolor cuándo Itachi al fin lo liberó de la tortura-

Kurenai: -tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba a un lado de Kakashi y escucho por el sonido que el cayó- Que pasó Kakashi!? Ya podemos abrir los ojos?

Kakashi: No aún no. -gemidos de dolor-

Hime: Hasta que decidiste hacer lo correcto Itachi.

Kakashi: Hime ten cuidado! _-Tres días en ese mundo, un segundo en este mundo (refiriéndose a la tortura de Itachi)-_

Kurenai: Hime que haces aquí?!

Asuma: Este tipo es muy peligroso HimekoEmi!

Hime: A callar! Yo se cuidarme sola! No es por presumir pero saben que soy mas fuerte que ustedes, saben que puedo hacer esto sola, además, hace mucho que no hablo con alguien de mi familia que no sea Sasuke, quiero compartir unos momentos con mi primo Itachi. -desapareció la neblina y ella apareció con el Mangekyo Sharingan-

Kakashi: _-Porque no solo me mató, si quisiera podría hacerlo, será por Hime?- _Cómo y cuándo obtuviste ese ojo!?

Hime: Vi morir a un buen amigo y colega mío en una misión ANBU, tenía activado el Sharingan y cuándo experimentas la perdida cercana de alguien querido el Sharingan evoluciona, o no mi querido primo Itachi? -se la notaba muy enfurecida-

Itachi: así es.

Hime: Por cierto Kakashi deberías estar agradecido de que te soltó de esa tortura.

Kisame: La voluntad de ese tonto sigue casi intacta. -dijo refiriéndose a Kakashi- Y mientras tu te cansas usando tus ojos, sabes que eso es peligroso. -vio a Hime perplejo por sus ojos- Oh una familiar tuya, u gusto señorita.

Hime: Quisiera poder decir lo mismo Kisame... Tienes razón! El uso excesivo del Mangekyo Sharingan puede dejarte siego, lo utilizaré por esta vez por que se que esto será corto, además de sangriento, en algunos casos es justo como me gusta a mí. -Itachi enfureció- Que linda vestimenta de Akatsuki. -lo dijo con voz maliciosa-

Kurenai: Que es eso de Akatsuki?

Asuma: No entiendo a que te refieres?

Kakashi: -se sorprendió al saber que ella sabía sobre esa organización- Acaso tu objetivo es Sasuke?

Itachi: No... Es el legado del cuarto Hokage.

Kurenai: De que esta hablando? Que es lo que quiere?

Kakashi: -tuvo un _FlashBack_ una conversación que tuvo con Jiraija sobre Naruto y la organización en la que participó Orochimaru, osea Akatsuki, y también sobre sus objetivos, terminó por ordenare a Kakashi que por ahora se ocupara de Sasuke, mientras él se encargaba del entrenamiento de Naruto- Es el espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas lo que buscas, no solo son ustedes dos, también hay otros siete por ahí, buscando, casando, se todo sobre ustedes al parecer al igual que Hime, se hacen llamar los Akatsuki.

Itachi: Kisame, llevemos a mi prima Hime y a Kakashi con nosotros, a los otros no los necesitamos, encárgate. -Kisame salió corriendo hacía Hime y Kakashi para capturarlos, Hime estaba lista para contrarrestar el ataque hasta que apareció Gai para salvarlos-

Gai: Huracán de la Hoja! -dijo mientras aplicaba el poderoso Taijutsu contra Kisame, luego dialogar un poco con Kisame se puso en su pose de batalla, una pose idéntica la de Lee- Estas lista Hime?

Hime: Jamas e estado mas lista! -también adopto una pose de batalla que consistía en tomar un Kunai con el fila mirando al enemigo y el otro extremo del Kunai pegado a la otra mano, una pose simples ambas manos frente a su cara como defensa y la punta afilada del Kunai mirando al enemigo como ofensa-

Itachi: As estado en la Aldea Oculta entre Las Nubes, de ahí tu gran control y en el Shuriken-Jutsu y pose de pelea tan particular no? Por eso comenzaron a llamarte la Ninja que Corta y Penetra. Pero debes saber que tienes mas de un apodo.

Hime: Lo sé, tengo mas de diez apodos. -Kakashi por el cansancio y dolor empezó a hundirse en el agua- Gai toma a Kakashi yo puedo sola.

Gai: Tranquila. -tomo a Kakashi- Y ustedes porque están así? -refiriéndose a Kurenai y Asuma-

Asuma: Cierra los ojos, te atrapará con su jutsu.

Gai: Tranquilos yo se lo que hago. Después de entrenar tanto tiempo con Kakashi se todo sobre el Sharingan y el Mangekyo Sharingan. Abran los ojos.

Kurenai: Pero y si...

Gai: Sólo no lo miren a los ojos. Ese es el secreto para pelear contra alguien con un Sharingan. Enfoquen-se en sus pies, sabrán lo que va a ser viendo sus pies.

Asuma: Y con un Mangekyo Sharingan cuál es el secreto?

Hime: Despreocúpate Asuma, estoy de su lado que sepas ese dato es totalmente inútil. -parecía que se había calmado por un momento con la presencia de Gai pero volvió a enfurecer- Me gustaría hacer esto sola y que ustedes se larguen, no sólo por su propio bien si no que también...Quiero pasar tiempo en familia! -miró con odio a Itachi- Y tu estas estorbando Kisame! Apártate de mi camino! Gai si quieres ocúpate de él, pero Itachi es solo mío y de mi Sasuke, cumpliré el mas grande deseo de Sasuke; -sonrió malvadamente- Vengar la muerte de nuestro Clan!

Gai: Como ya dije, cálmate Hime, no nubles tu juicio.

Kurenai: -abrió sus ojos- De acuerdo, pero lo que dijiste Gai suena mas fácil dicho que echo.

Asuma: -también abrió sus ojos- Esta bien, pero nosotros no entrenamos como tú, no somos como tu Gai.

Gai: Cierto, requiere de un duro entrenamiento el anticipar los movimientos del enemigo con Sharingan, pero no hay tiempo para clases express, sólo háganlo lo mejor que puedan contra Kisame, le dejaremos Hime la batalla contra su primo Itachi si es lo que tanto desea. Y Kurenai, lleva a Kakashi con el cuerpo médico.

Hime: -rió- Créeme Gai, deseo esto mas de lo que tú crees, porque mi nueva promesa es ayudar a Sasuke a cumplir sus sueños y ambiciones, cómo por ejemplo asesinar a Itachi.

Gai: No te precipites, llamé a varios de tus compañeros ANBU y también al equipo ANBU que tu lideraste en una misión, sólo hay que detenerlos por unos momentos.

Kisame: -estaba preparándose para luchar-

Itachi: No Kisame, no tendremos una batalla campal hoy, arriesgándonos así no es la mejor manera de hacerlo. -luego de unas palabras de despedida de parte de Kisame, Itachi saludó a su prima- Te felicitó por tu rango ninja de ANBU, tu Mangekyo Sharingan y el haber sobrevivido al resto del mundo a tu corta edad Hime. -y desaparecieron-

Hime: Maldito bastardo! Acaso no recuerda que soy la única que tiene derecho a desaparecer de esa forma! Idiota! Como sea, larguémonos de aquí, Kurenai lleva a Kakashi al hospital, Gai, Asuma sólo descansen, y yo... Sólo debo atender un par de asuntos. -cada uno se fue a una dirección diferente, por supuesto Gai avisó a los ANBU que los enemigos se habían ido para que no vallan sin razón, mientras Naruto y Jiraija se iban en busca de Tsunade, la que podría ser la nueva Hokage y una de los tres legendarios Sannin.


	12. Capitulo 12 Parecido a una familia

**Capitulo 12: Lo más parecido a una familia.**

Después de que Itachi huyera con Kisame los siguientes días fueron tranquilos y Hime no quiso comentarle nada a Sasuke sobre ese encuentro, mientras la gente simplemente trabajaba en la reconstrucción de Konoha.

Sasuke: -recién se levantaba en la mañana y bajo corriendo para el desayuno bastante alegre, algo que no era común, el tener a menos una familiar y una persona que lo entendiera lo iso cambiar un poco a como era el viejo Sasuke- Buenos días Hime! -saludo a su prima vestida como siempre con una manga arremangada y otra no de ese buso que le quedaba algo suelto y largo, su media de red baja y su guante de hierro, haciendo un delicioso desayuno para ambos-

Hime: Buenos días, mi querido Sasuke, en unos momentos me iré en una misión muy corta, volveré después del medio día.

Sasuke: Que bueno que vuelvas pronto! -Sasuke sonreía alegre y eso a Hime la extraño, luego probó un bocado de la comida- Esta delicioso, en tus viajes también aprendiste a cocinar?

Hime: La verdad es que si, no me acuerdo muy bien en que aldea pero si recuerdo que me enseño una mujer mayor muy dulce y alegre, la conocí porque su hijo fue mi sensei, con ese hombre aprendí muchos Gen-jutsus y me hice especialista.

Sasuke: Cuántos sensei as tenido?

Hime: No lo se, no puedo recordarlos todos, creo que fueron demasiados para mi gusto, pero era necesario para aprender.

Sasuke: Entonces, si eres especialista en Gen-jutsu porque no tienes un apodo con él?

Hime: La verdad es que tengo mas de diez apodos distintos, la Ninja que Corta y Penetra fue uno de los primeros, ya que fue una de las primeras especialidades que tuve, y es el mas conocido.

Sasuke: Ya veo.

Hime: Parece que hoy te levantaste muy interesado en mis viajes. -le sonrió a su primo, ambos ya habían terminado de comer Hime levantaba los platos- Creo que después de que vuelva deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos, yo también quiero saber de ti. Pero ahora debo irme. -fue corriendo a su cuarto para luego volver vestida como ANBU con su mascara colgando de la cintura- Adiós, mi querido Sasuke.

Sasuke: Adiós, mi querida Hime. -ella besó su frente, para luego ponerse su mascara y desaparecer como de costumbre- Odio cuándo desaparece de ese modo, se esta transformando en una mala costumbre de ella, porque no solo sale por la puerta? -luego de la misión ambos se vieron y conversaron, se conocieron un poco mas hasta que Hime decidió que quería entrenar y Sasuke pensó lo mismo-

Hime: Debo entrenar atender un par de asuntos pendientes si?

Sasuke: Esta bien, adiós. -y desapareció-

Hime: Acaso todos aquí se copian de mi invención de desaparecer sin mas? Que originales son. -luego de esto mas que ir a entrenar fue a ver a Kakashi, que aún se guía debilitado por la pelea con Itachi-

Kakashi: Hola Hime, como as estado? -ella estaba sentada junto a él, él hablaba con dificultad y no podía moverse-

Hime: Hola Kakashi, creo que lo que mas importa es como as estado tu, te a hecho mucho daño mi primo Itachi.

Kakashi: Si, es muy poderoso, como estuvo la misión?

Hime: Tuvimos éxito, te extrañe. -dijo algo apenada-

Kakashi: Y yo a ti Hime, pero porque no me visitaste en las noches? -la miró con tristeza-

Hime: Pues...No tengo tiempo, con las misiones y Sasuke, con él nos estamos llevando de lo mejor, además debo entrenar.

Kakashi: Tienes razón. -la miró y sonrió comprensible con algo de dificultad- Podríamos salir juntos algún día?

Hime: Como una cita, solo que dentro de la aldea, claro si no te incomoda la gente? Y sobre todo cuándo te recuperes -Kakashi asintió y arreglaron salir dentro de unos días para que se recupere, saldrían a la noche para comer y pasear-

Sasuke: -paso a su habitación y vio a Hime ponerse arriba de su vestimenta de siempre pero sin el buso una remera corta a la cintura color crema con mangas largas que cubrían su manos y que a partir de los codos las mangas iban haciéndose mas y mas anchas, y el cuello era color vino y estaba en forma de V, también una pollera a la altura de las caderas, era larga y se arrastraba por el piso y era de color bordo- Te queda muy bella esa vestimenta, pero cuál es la ocasión?

Hime: Gracias, es una vestimenta común en El País de las Cerraduras, allí la conseguí. Estaba probándome ropa, creo que es lo que utilizaré para salir con Kakashi, dentro de unos días.

Sasuke: Con Kakashi?

Hime: Si, porque?

Sasuke: Por nada.

Hime: Si, Claro. -dijo en tono irónico y se volvió a cambiar para ponerse su ropa de siempre- Iré de compras y a pasear por ahí.

Sasuke: Entendido. -él también se marchó y cuándo volvió Hime ya había preparado la cena-

Hime: Hola mi querido Sasuke. Espero que tengas apetito. -ambos se sentaron a cenar y cuándo Hime lavaba los platos observó sobre una repisa la foto de Sasuke, Itachi y su tío y tía, osea padres de Sasuke y su hermano, vio un parecido impactante entre Sasuke y su hermano mayor, eran prácticamente idénticos- Que bonita fotografía.

Sasuke: -la miró algo enfurecido y tomo la foto para ponerla boca abajo- Yo no diría lo mismo.

Hime: -vio un espejo que estaba a un lado de la repisa con la foto y vio una gran parecido entre ella y su primo- _-Sasuke, Itachi y yo somos iguales, ellos aún mas entre sí, bueno, la mirada de Sasuke cambió, antes se ve que tenía mas cariño que odio, ahora es mas odio que cualquier otra cosa, la mirada de Itachi tampoco es la misma de siempre, llena mucho odio, ahora Sasuke y él tienen la misma mirada, por alguna razón yo no dejo de tener esa mirada llena de odio idéntica a la de ellos, desde la masacre nunca cambié, a veces se mostraba mas angustia y soledad, pero ahora es solo odio, se que hay amor en mi, amor hacia mis nuevos amigos, hacia Sasuke, hacia Kakashi, pero si hay algo que no quiero cambiar de mi mirada y la de ellos, es la fuerza y la ambición de poder, es una perdida de tiempo querer cambiar eso, se hereda de generación en generación como el Kekkei Genkai y no lo podemos cambiar, no estoy sola! Los tres somos iguales! Pero yo seré mas parecida a Sasuke en el exterior y anhelaré ser fuerte como él en el interior, porque él fue mas fuerte que yo al quedarse aquí y no huir- _Deberíamos tener nuestra propia fotografía Sasuke. _-Sólo que en la foto seré aún más idéntica a ti- _Que te parece esa idea?

Sasuke: Creo... Que está bien. -dijo algo sorprendido por la propuesta de su prima-

Hime: Perfecto, mañana nos tomaremos una foto. -como siempre fue a vestirse como ANBU y volvió para saludar a Sasuke y desaparecer como de costumbre, volvió en la mañana para desayunar con su primo, ella ya vestida como siempre, entrenaron juntos, Hime siguiendo el ritmo de Sasuke con facilidad, ambos mejoraron su técnica de Chidori-

Sasuke: Hime, necesito que ayudes, quiero entrenar a tu nivel. -ella lo miró muy sorprendida-

Hime: Porque a un nivel tan alto ahora? Puedes ir subiendo gradualmente, no hay necesidad de precipitarse, te hará mal esforzarte tanto al límite, podrías salir herido, porque quieres eso?

Sasuke: Es que... Necesito que me entrenes! Un inútil como Naruto no puede superarme! Me está pisando los talones! -gritó con sinceridad-

Hime: Sasuke cálmate! Tu eres muy fuerte, porque necesitas ser más fuerte aún? Naruto no puede superarte, ninguno de tus compañeros puede! -Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta, esperaba algo que lo hiciera entrar en razón, o un sermón- Escucha Sasuke...Nadie! Repito, Nadie es mas fuerte que el Clan Uchiha! Pon atención porque quiero que sepas que somos los más poderosos de todo Konoha! Quizá tu no seas tan fuerte como yo, pero es porque eres un niño, pero para tu edad eres una gran promesa, eres igual a Kakashi, en fuerza, inteligencia y muchas más cosas, ambos somos iguales él, si quieres ser aún mas fuerte solo debes subir tu nivel de apoco, no todo es fuerza bruta mi querido Sasuke. -Sasuke sonrió y asintió, ella iso lo mismo- Yo te ayudaré con tu entrenamiento, pero por ahora, será mejor que vallamos a tomarnos esa foto. Tu ve ahora, yo te alcanzo, debo pasar por un lugar antes -Sasuke obedeció, ella fue hasta su casa y se vio devuelta en el espejo, tan parecida a Sasuke, pero tenía el flequillo mas largo que él, y lo tenía de costado, tomo su flequillo lo abrió a ambos lados de su cara y con un cuchillo Kunai lo corto exactamente por donde lo tenía Sasuke, luego vio que su trenza estaba tan larga que le llegaba mas abajo de las caderas, entonces la corto a la altura de la cintura o un poco mas alto, termino de retocarse un poco algunos detalles y desarmó su trenza, ahora tenía una cola alta y se veía su pelo sumamente lacio, miró la foto y el espejo y comprobó lo que quería lograr, parecerse aún más a Sasuke, luego se encontró con Sasuke en el pueblo-

Sasuke: -vio a su prima perplejo- Itachi? -dijo muy sorprendido-

Hime: No, soy yo Sasuke. -su primo la miró algo extrañado y fueron a tomarse una foto, cada uno de ellos tenía una foto de ellos juntos con pequeñas sonrisas sin perder su toque serio y mirada fulminante- Que bonita foto!

Sasuke: Es la verdad, irás de misión esta noche?

Hime: No, el consejo al no haber Hokage debe hacerse cargo de dar misiones a los ANBU y muchas cosas más, pero esa no es su prioridad, la prioridad es la reconstrucción de la ciudad y el encontrar un nuevo Hokage, no van a darme muchas misiones hasta que encuentren a otro Hokage.

Sasuke: Así que pasaremos mas tiempo juntos? -lo dijo algo emocionado-

Hime: Si esa es la verdad, tienes algo que hacer ahora? Quizá entrenar? Porque hablando de aprovechar el tiempo, debo visitar a Kurenai, hace mucho no la veo.

Sasuke: No, puedes irte.

Hime: Gracias, adiós, mi querido Sasuke. -y desapareció como de costumbre-

Sasuke: Cuándo vuelva le diré que deje de hacer eso. -ella estuvo mucho tiempo charlando con su amiga Kurenai que se sorprendió por su corte de pelo y luego la invitó a una reunión de la mayoría de los Jonin, ella aceptó y en el camino se encontró con Yugao y platicaron sobre temas no muy importantes, al llegar al punto de reunión se encontró con Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko y Genma-

Hime: Hola a todos, como están. -se sentó junto a Kurenai y con los otros Jonin que la miraban algo sorprendidos-

Anko: Oye tu...Estas...

Asuma: Te pareces mucho a...

Genma: Eres simplemente idéntica a tus primos Sasuke e Itachi. -respondió secamente a lo que Hime sonrió-

Hime: Gracias Genma, es un lindo cumplido. -todos se sorprendieron con esa respuesta, pensaron que iba a enojarse, pero después se tomaron todo a la ligera y trataron de integrar a Hime en el grupo- A veces pienso que debería haberme quedado como Jonin y haberme unido a los ANBU.

Kurenai: Por que lo dices?

Hime: Bueno, porque estoy siempre de misión y muy ocupada entrenando, apenas tengo tiempo para Sasuke o simplemente descansar y dejar de estar ocupada.

Asuma: Sería bueno que dejes la organización y te quedes como Jonin.

Anko: Hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer como Jonin, misiones un poco menos arriesgadas, tener aprendices, tener misiones junto a nosotros.

Genma: Podrías formar equipo conmigo y Anko.

Hime: -sonrió alegre- Me parece bien, pero hasta que no encuentren un Hokage no tendré manera de salirme de la organización, no me gustaría tener que darle mas cosas por hacer al concejo, necesitan una sola persona que decida las cosas, como democracia sin un líder oficial creo que no funcionan mucho.

Asuma: Además hay cosas mas importantes, como la reconstrucción de la ciudad, puedes salirte de los ANBU cuándo quieras, pero por ahora será mejor esperar haber que sucede. -todos asintieron conformes con la deducción de Asuma, luego se saludaron, luego cada uno fue a su hogar-

Hime: Sasuke! estas aquí? -no escuchó respuesta, parece que estaba sola en la casa, vio el cuarto de Sasuke de improviso y se dio cuenta de que él tenía la foto de ellos dos al lado de una del equipo 7 en su mesita de luz. A ella le pareció lindo y decidió tener muchas fotos de las persona que aprecia, hasta ahora solo tenía una de ella y Sasuke en su cómoda, necesitaba una con Yugao, otra con Anko y Genma, otra con Kakashi, otra con Asuma, Kurenai y Gai, y tal vez otra con tres Genin, le gusto la idea de tener un grupo de aprendices- _-Debo invitar a Kakashi para que nos tomemos una foto y salir otra vez- _-escuchó a Sasuke entrar y fue a saludarlo, le dijo que iba a salir y que volvería a la hora de la cena, también avisó que dormiría en casa ya que no tenía misiones-

Sasuke: De acuerdo, adiós Hime. -ella le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció como de costumbre- _-De nuevo olvidé pedirle que deje de desaparecer de esa manera!- _-fue con Kakashi pero se encontró con que estaba dormido y muy débil, entonces decidió marcharse e ir a preparar la cena-

Sasuke: Que harás de cenar?

Hime: Vamos a comer Omusubi con Okaka y tomates. -dijo alegre y Sasuke sonrió por que era su comida favorita, luego de comer y charlar muy poco, Hime lavó los platos y Sasuke fue a prepararse para ir a dormir-

Sasuke: _-No pude mejorar mi Chidori! Me está alcanzando...Naruto se vuelve más y más fuerte,tan que podría superarme! No lo puedo permitir, debo entrenar mas duro, con ayuda de Hime y Kakashi-sensei podré...Nadie puede superarme! Nadie puede superarnos a Hime y a mí! Venimos del Clan Uchiha! Como ella misma dijo, el Clan más poderoso de todo Konoha!- _-escucho que su prima tocó la puerta y él se dio vuelta-

Hime: Con permiso. -entró a su cuarto y él estaba con una camisa y pantalón comunes negros- Te traje un par de cobijas para que no sientas frío. -dijo de un modo muy dulce y maternal-

Sasuke: Gracias. -respondió secamente-

Hime: Recuéstate mi querido Sasuke. -él obedeció y ella puso las cobijas que trajo sobre el y lo arropó cuidadosamente- Tienes frío? -él negó con la cabeza y ella tomo su barbilla y besó tierna-mente su frente para luego levantarse e ir hasta la puerta de la habitación- Hasta mañana mi querido Sasuke. -dijo con una sonrisa, apagó la luz y se fue a recostar a su cuarto, donde ahora tenía su nueva foto con Kakashi al lado de la de Sasuke-

Sasuke: -estaba perplejo de dulce y maternal que era, hace mucho, desde que su madre murió, nadie lo acobijaba o le daba ese tipo de cariño, cuándo ella lo besó sintió como el calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y se sintió muy raro, pero de algo estaba seguro, eso era lo más parecido a una madre o a una familia que podía tener- _-Es tan dulce cómo lo era mi madre, ella es mi familia y ella sale son Kakashi, que tal vez también de alguna forma sea mi familia. Gracias Hime, pensé que nunca mas tendría una familia-_ -se quedo recostado cómodamente pensando en muchas cosas hasta que se durmió-

Hime: -por parte ella más que irse a dormir había ido a visitar a Kakashi que por suerte estaba despierto- Kakashi, aquí estoy, buenas noches. -estaba sentada en su ventana mientras él estaba recostado en su cama-

Kakashi: Hime, e estado pensando sobre nosotros como pareja y...Creo que me llevo bien con Sasuke y...Bueno yo...Quisiera... -Hime lo miraba muy extrañada, que estaría pensando Kakashi?-

Hime: Dime Kakashi, que sucede?

Kakashi: Pienso que ya que Sasuke ya sabe de lo nuestro, mas bien todos saben de lo nuestro...Podríamos hacerlo mas serio y vivir juntos, que te parece? Tu, yo y Sasuke.

Hime: En cerio? -preguntó muy ilusionada-

Kakashi: Solo si tu y Sasuke quieren.

Hime: Si!-lo abrazó fuertemente y con mucha alegría, a lo que el respondió con un gemido de dolor- Lo siento. -lo soltó- Voy a vivir con las personas que más amo en el mundo, Sasuke lo más probable es que acepte, después de todo es lo más parecido a una familia que podrá tener. -por poco lloraba de la emoción-

Kakashi: Te aseguraré que los cuidaré a ambos, pero tendré que acostumbrarme, esto de la familia es algo nuevo para mí.

Hime: No te preocupes, todo irá excelente. Espero te recuperes pronto, si no tendré que cuidar yo de ambos. -le dio un beso y se quedo cuidándolo por toda la noche-


	13. Capitulo 13 Parecido a una familia II

**Capitulo 13: Lo más parecido a una familia II y el viaje de Naruto con el Sabio Pervertido.**

Hime cuidó de Kakashi toda la noche, en la mañana Hime se levanto muy cansada, durmió con Kakashi solo dos horas, había pasado unas 48 sin dormir, Kakashi estaba muy dolorido del abdomen y de la espalda, por lo que Hime decidió hacerle unos masajes.

Kakashi: Oh Hime, eres grandiosa. -estaba recostado boca abajo y Hime estaba subida encima de él haciéndole masajes- Ah mas despacio. -ella obedecía cada orden que Kakashi daba-

Hime: Creo que debo irme para desayunar con Sasuke, quizá ya este despierto y no se que le diré. -Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo así que se despidieron y Hime pasó a comprar algunas cosas para hacer el desayuno, cuándo llegó por suerte Sasuke no se había levantado, así que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y a buscar la manera de preguntarle a Sasuke si era posible que Kakashi viviera con ellos-

Sasuke: Buenos días.

Hime: Buen día, mi querido Sasuke, aquí tienes tu desayuno. -ambos desayunaron en silencio- Estaba preguntándome Sasuke, te llevas bien con Kakashi?

Sasuke: -algo extrañado- Si, por que la pregunta?

Hime: Pues, me preguntaba si...Que te parece si Kakashi vive con nosotros? -dijo algo apenada y nerviosa-

Sasuke: Que? Kakashi?

Hime: Si, solo si tu quieres, él también está de acuerdo.

Sasuke: Los tres? Como si fuéramos una familia? -puso cara de ilusión-

Hime: Si Sasuke...Es lo más parecido a una familia que podríamos tener. -sonrió-

Sasuke: Esta bien, cuándo vendrá?

Hime: En tanto se recupere de un duro entrenamiento, _-O mas bien por la pelea contra Itachi-_ él y yo dormiremos juntos en mi habitación, no va a cambiar nada, generalmente se la pasa afuera paseando o entrenando o haciendo todo tipo de cosas.

Sasuke: -esposo una leve sonrisa, sin perder su toque serio- Gracias por esto Hime.

Hime: Por nada Sasuke, solo pienso en protegerte y hacerte feliz. -dijo con una sonrisa maternal, como siempre se fue a entrenar, por más cansada que esté y en el camino se topo con un viejo de cabellos blancos que la miraba como un pervertido, lo era, puesto que al hablarle mas que mirar su cara miraba sus hermosos pechos-

Jiraija: Sabe? Yo viaje por el mundo! Me conocen como...El Sabio de los Sapos! -dijo haciendo una pose rara y mucho ruido-

Hime: Claro, yo e viajado aún más que usted, me conocen como la Ninja Viajera Solitaria y de muchas formas más en cada una de Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi. -contestó secamente y perdiendo la paciencia, pero conteniéndose porque sabía que el Sabio de los Sapos era Jiraija uno de Los Tres Sannin-

Jiraija: Tu eres esa mujer!? No sabía que eras tan hermosa. A decir verdad todos comentan a esa mujer como muy bella y peligrosa, pero usted parece mas delicada, y as viajado tanto, yo también emprenderé un viaje muy peligroso con un niño, la invitaría, pero sé que usted se quedará en Konoha para siempre y no quiero molestarla. Además vuelvo a decir que usted parece muy fina y frágil como para hacer tal viaje.

Hime: Si...Parece, pero no lo soy y usted es el Sabio de los Sapos, unos de los Tres Sannin, es un honor, pero me temo que debo irme a entrenar, no puedo perder mas el tiempo. -y desapareció como de costumbre, dejando a Jiraija hablando solo- _-Con que Naruto eh? Váyase a saber que tiene como objetivo hacer ese viaje- _-Kurenai le dijo que ella, Asuma y Gai irían a visitar a Kakashi y que ella viniera también, ella aceptó-

Gai: Son un problema, pero como van las cosas no creo que hayan encontrado a Naruto aún. -refiriéndose a Itachi y Kisame-

Hime: Lo encontrarían si quisieran, aunque Naruto por lo que me dijo Jiraija, ambos se irán en un viaje, con uno de los Tres Sannin cuidándolo no creo que corra riesgo.

Sasuke: -entró en la habitación y se sorprendió por todos los Jonin que había y el estado de Kakashi- Que haces aquí Hime!? Porque está lleno de Jonin este lugar? Porque Kakashi-sensei duerme? Que demonios sucede aquí!?

Gai: Emmm... No mucho, en realidad...

Jonin: -un Jonin entró corriendo precipitado- Es cierto que Itachi a vuelto? -todos los Jonin lo miraron enojados y Sasuke empezó a enfurecerse como nunca- Y que además está buscando a Naruto? -Sasuke parecía que iba a matar a quien sea en ese instante-

Hime: -estaba muy enfurecida- Bueno para nada. -le dijo al Jonin-

Kurenai: Idiota.

Sasuke: Tu lo sabías. -miró a Hime con desprecio y salió corriendo-

Hime: Sasuke!

Gai: Porque siempre tiene que suceder esto?!

Sasuke: _-Así que venido a la aldea eh? Y esta buscando a Naruto, que significa eso?- _-fue corriendo casa de Naruto y cuándo abrió la puerta se encontró con Sakura- Sakura, donde está Naruto?

Sakura: Yo...No lo sé, iba a venir aquí ara dejarle unos... -Sasuke se fue corriendo dejándola hablando sola- Dulces.

Sasuke: _-Si atrapa a Naruto está muerto. No dejaré que eso pase-_ -entró corriendo al local de Ramen- Señor, sabe si Naruto comió aquí hoy, hacia donde se dirigió?

Teuchi:Vino aquí con Jiraija, comieron un poco de Ramen y se fueron a un lugar.

Sasuke: A donde?!

Teuchi: Ahora que lo dices, mencionó el pueblo frutero a las afueras de la ciudad, se fue con Jiraija.

Sasuke: Jiraija?

Teuchi: Si, unos de los Tres Legendarios Sannin, ahora que lo buscas, debes buscar a un viejo amigo de cabellos blancos.

Sasuke: Viejo amigo, cabellos blancos? -se volvió a ir muy apurado- Ese pueblo fronterizo no está tan lejos. -llego al lugar y empezó a buscar entre la gente a un hombre de cabellos blancos o a Naruto, después los encontró, pero antes de haberlo encontrado alguien mas lo iso, si, Itachi y Kisame lo encontraron primero, por suerte Jiraija ya estaba allí y pudo salvarlo, Sasuke por parte quiso luchar contra Itachi por venganza, pero no pudo hacer nada, era obvio que su hermano era mucho mas fuerte que él, de una sola patada lo derribó-

Itachi: Cállate, tu no me interesas por ahora, dile a tu prima HimekoEmi que es una tonta al no haber aceptado mi propuesta de unirse a mi y a los Akatsuki.

Naruto: Como!? Que Hime que!?

Sasuke: Ella no se uniría jamás a ti! Te odia! -Naruto quiso enfrentarse con Itachi pero Sasuke lo detuvo, diciéndole que no era asunto suyo y que toda su vida estuvo esperando ese momento, pero Itachi lo derrotó con facilidad-

Luego huyeron ya que Jiraija usó una poderosa técnica y simplemente lograron lo imposible, ESCAPAR de la poderosa técnica de Jiraija y sin Naruto, luego apareció Gai y se llevó a Sasuke que estaba muy mal herido, les dijo a Jiraija y Naruto que no vino Hime en busca de él porque tenía una misión y aparte el no la dejó, después mientras buscaban a Tsunade, Jiraija le enseño a Naruto el Sasengan, luego logró localizarla luego de un par de días en una aldea pero alguien más estaba en busca de Tsunade, Orochimaru y Kabuto! Hicieron un acuerdo en donde Tsunade le curaba los brazos a Orochimaru a cambio de que resuciten a su hermano Nawaki y al tío de Shizune que era su novio, luego todos se fueron pero no obtuvieron respuesta de Tsunade, Jiraija y Naruto luego la encontraron a ella y a Shizune en una Taberna, Tsunade estaba un poco ebria pero luego se le paso, discutieron bastante e incluso hubo una pelea entre Naruto y Tsunade, ella ganó fácilmente y luego hicieron una apuesta la cuál terminó ganando Naruto, también hubo un enfrentamiento entre Tsunade, Kabuto y Orochimaru, luego se sumaron Naruto, Jiraija y Shizune, por suerte salieron victoriosos pero Kabuto y Orochimaru escaparon. Luego todos ya sanos volvieron a la aldea, se encontraron con que Sakura y Hime estaban sentadas a lado de Sasuke, ambas lo visitaron todos los días que él estuvo inconsciente, Tsunade lo pudo curar con facilidad.

Sasuke: -se sentó en la cama sin entender mucho la situación, Hime lo abrazó-

Hime: Sasuke! Al fin, fuiste muy fuerte. -dio un beso en su frente y se veía muy alegre, también Sakura lo abrazó muy feliz y luego Naruto apuró a Tsunade para que curara a Kakashi-

Lo curó a Kakashi, Hime también lo visitó todos los días, él estaba muy avergonzado por haber decepcionado a Tsunade, que le dijo que había sido derrotado por dos infelices e igual regaño a Hime.

Tsunade: Ustedes dos! Grandes ninjas reconocidos y temidos mundial-mente, se suponía que eran los mejores, Que decepción! Esperaba mas de ustedes.

Kakashi: -agacho la cabeza muy avergonzado- Siento decepcionarla Tsunade.

Hime: -muy avergonzada también, con la cabeza agachada, ni siquiera la podía ver a los ojos, era una de los Tres Legendarios Sannin!- Discúlpeme Lady Tsunade, no quise ser tan débil. -al escuchar esto con gran furia y decepción Tsunade se dirigió a curar a Lee-

No hubieron buenas noticias para Lee, había que hacerle una cirugía de vida o muerte, pero vallamos a otra cosa, Kakashi le había pedido a Hime si podrían vivir juntos, anteriormente ella le preguntó a Sasuke y él estaba de acuerdo, así que ahora que estaba recuperado tal vez deberían hablar sobre cuándo exactamente se va a mudar. Aunque ella primero prefirió hablar con Sasuke.

Hime: Que bueno que te recuperaste mi querido Sasuke. -él no respondía- Sabes, ahora que Kakashi y tú se recuperaron, él podría...Mudarse, para que estemos los tres juntos como dijimos, como una familia.

Sasuke: La familia no oculta cosas.

Hime: A que te refieres?

Sasuke: Me refiero a como me escondiste el echo de que Itachi había vuelto y estaba en busca de Naruto!

Hime: Sasuke, lo hice por tu bien, la venganza no es buena, además de que todos me alertaron de no contarte por que sabían que irías tras Itachi.

Sasuke: Cuándo entenderás que soy un vengador?! Yo debo matarlo! Porque quisiste matarlo tu? Sabías que esperaba el día en que pudiera enfrentarlo.

Hime: Lo hice por ordenes, ellos están en el libro Bingo, un libro que contiene toda la información de cada ninja desaparecido o entregados por el respectivo Kage de las principales aldeas shinobis y que todos los Jōnin y miembros de ANBU tienen como objetivo cazar y asesinar al instante a quien se encuentren en él. En el se encuentran los mejores y mayores criminales que hayan existido, además de peligrosos. Yo estoy destacada en varios libros Bingo a causa de la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, fui contratada por varias aldeas, peleé con varios oponentes muy peligrosos y eso me valió estar a la cabeza de varios libros Bingo, como sea, matar a Itachi apenas lo vea son ordenes que tengo que seguir, créeme, prefiero que restablezcamos nuestro Clan a que sigas con tus deseos de venganza.

Sasuke: Tu no entiendes...

Hime: Claro que entiendo, olvidas que yo pasé lo mismo que tú? Yo también perdí la mayor parte de mi familia, lo único que me queda eres tu, y no voy a dejarte ir, como ya sabes, te dije que la venganza no es buena, terminarás muy mal.

Sasuke: _-Tiene razón, como esa vez que dijo que "La familia no se abandona, pero tampoco se deja ir"- _Hime ven aquí un momento... -ella se sorprendió, después de que se acercó él la abrazó-

Hime: Ya entiendes ahora Sasuke?

Sasuke: Creo que si.

Hime: Que bueno, entonces, que dices? Kakashi ya puede mudarse? -dijo con una sonrisa picara-

Sasuke: De acuerdo. -sonrió de lado y ella al escuchar esto fue con Kakashi para contarle lo ocurrido con Sasuke y ofrecerle que ese mismo día lo ayudara con la mudanza-

Kakashi: Que dices? Ya, ahora?

Hime: Si, estoy feliz de que te hallas recuperado y ahora que estas bien y Sasuke está de acuerdo, quiero que traigas tus cosas a la casa, para mañana ya estarás totalmente instalado y cómodo, que dices? -con una gran y linda sonrisa-

Kakashi: Está bien, empezamos ahora?

Hime: Entre mas pronto, mejor. -y se dispusieron a ir al departamento de Kakashi y empezar a guardar las cosas para luego llevarlas a la casa de Hime y Sasuke, luego fueron a ver la ceremonia de la quinta Hokage, ya habían puesto todas las cosas de Kakashi en casa de Hime y Sasuke y le iban a dar la noticia después a Sasuke, para sorprenderlo pues lo hicieron rápido, cuándo terminó la ceremonia de la nueva quinta Hokage, Kakashi, Hime y Sasuke se dispusieron a ir a casa, Sasuke aún seguía algo sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Kakashi se mudó-

Hime llegó y se puso a ordenar y limpiar la casa, puso los cuadros de el antiguo equipo de Kakashi, osea el equipo Minato y la foto del equipo 7 junto a la foto de ella con Sasuke, para luego explicarle a Kakashi que quería tener muchas fotos con cada uno de sus seres queridos, por lo tanto al día siguiente necesitaban tomarse una foto, él aceptó. Kakashi se dispuso a pasear como siempre por la aldea y leer su libro erótico. Sasuke también fue a pasear y entrenar. En la noche ambos volvieron, para ambos era algo incómodo vivir con a quien más ahora, por que ambos habían vivido solos mucho tiempo, Hime preparó una deliciosa cena, todos comieron en silencio y se fueron a acostar, como siempre Hime arropó a Sasuke con cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente para luego irse a dormir, pero esta vez con Kakashi, que estaba sin sus sandalias ninja, ni su chaleco y buzo táctico de Konoha, solo con una remera sin mangas que dejaba ver un cuerpo muy bien esculpido, Hime solo se había quitado las sandalias y el buzo que le dio su amado después de una noche de pasión, durmieron plácidamente y así fue por unos dos o tres días, solo que todos empezaron a acostumbrarse, hablaban un poco más en la cena, en el día casi nunca nadie estaba en casa, y Kakashi tomaba un rumbo distinto que el de Sasuke para ir al punto de encuentro con el equipo cada vez que debían hacer una misión, por lo tanto no se cruzaban y como era de esperar Kakashi llegaba siempre tarde, eso que salían los dos a la misma hora, Hime casi siempre estaba ocupada entrenando o en misiones, el poco tiempo que tenía libre una vez lo dedicó para tomarse una hermosa foto con Kakashi, y otra vez llevó a Kakashi y Sasuke, los tres para tomarse una foto, Sasuke como siempre con cara seria, Hime con una pequeña sonrisa y Kakashi muy sonriente abrazando a Hime con un brazo y acariciando la cabeza de Sasuke con la mano libre, esa foto pronto fue agregada a la colección de Hime, Kakashi extrañamente comía hasta vaciar por completo el plato, pero no se lo veía jamas quitarse la mascara o su rostro descubierto, ni siquiera se veía cuándo tomaba algo. Un día cuándo los tres estaban ayudando a arreglar la ciudad, Hime estaba arreglando el vecindario que antes estaba lleno de cosas con el símbolo de Clan Uchiha y tuvo una idea.

Hime: -_Ya que con Sasuke queremos restablecer nuestro Clan, creo que deberías empezar a mostrar más nuestro símbolo, como signo de que nuestro Clan no ah muerto, que aún hay sobrevivientes y seguían siendo un poderoso Clan, solo hay que ver sus integrantes, una ninja reconocida y temida mundial-mente, osea Hime, un Genin prodigio, osea Sasuke, y de la junta de Hime y Kakashi, un ninja reconocido y temido mundial-mente, lo más probable es que salga un poderoso prodigio y heredero del poderoso Clan- _-ella sacó varias lamparas de papel con el símbolo de su Clan y comenzó a colocarlas por el rededor de la casa, colgándolas en la entrada y otros lugares donde se pudieran ver y al mismo tiempo iluminar bien, luego se quitó su buzo y se dispuso a coser el símbolo de su Clan en la espalda del mismo, por último se lo volvió a poner y lo lució orgullosa por el pueblo mientras hacía las compras-

Kakashi: Hola Hime, volví antes porque la misión fue mas corta de lo que pensamos, Sasuke dijo que volverá mas tarde. -dijo muy alegre, parece que tuvo un buen día-

Hime: De acuerdo, sabes? Estuve pensando que tal vez...Me puedes ayudar a restablecer mi Clan. -se sorprendió mucho y comprendió porque de repente había tantos símbolos del Clan Uchiha por la casa-

Kakashi: Bueno...Y como yo te podría ayudar? No entiendo.

Hime: Es que para tener un Clan se necesita un número mínimo de integrantes, en mi Clan hay solo dos integrantes con el apellido oficial y Kekkei Genkai, osea yo y Sasuke, necesito más.

Kakashi: Mas...Integrantes... -vio la sonrisa picara de su amor y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, más allá de lo de su Clan, lo pensó y dedujo que era el momento justo porque por fin estaban juntos en casa y sin Sasuke, había intimidad-

Hime: Si y tu me puedes ayudar con ese asunto. -Kakashi la tomó fuertemente por la cintura con algo de agresividad y como siempre tapó los ojos de Hime para poder besarle libremente, fueron a la cama, se recostaron y ya saben que pasó luego, fue el sexo mas apasionado que tuvieron en mucho tiempo, después de estar haciéndolo bastante tiempo, se cansaron y decidieron cambiarse para que Hime preparara la cena para cuando llegara Sasuke-

Sasuke: -llegó justo para la cena y se sorprendió en la entrada al ver tantos símbolos de su Clan- Buenas noches, Hime. Buenas noches, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hola Sasuke.

Hime: Hola mi querido Sasuke, como te ah ido en la misión en el entrenamiento? -preguntó sonriente-

Sasuke: Bien. -respondió secamente- Veo que decoraste además de arreglar los daños.

Hime: Si, te gusta? -él iso una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, cuándo terminaron de comer se fueron a dormir, todos tenían misiones a horas tempranas, al parecer Hime se levantó de muy mal humor- Que demonios!? No puedo ir a mi misión con tal dolor de cabeza!


	14. Capitulo 14 El Heredero Uchiha

**Capitulo 14: El heredero del Clan Uchiha. **

Hime sentía tal dolor de cabeza, que cualquier sonido la hacía estremecer de dolor, también se sentía algo rara, algo bastante rara, tenía una vaga y casi imposible idea de que podía ser la causa de esa rara sensación, pero la descartó al instante, Kakashi terminó por despertarse gracias a sus gritos y gemidos de dolor.

Kakashi: Hime, que te sucede?Estas bien?

Hime: Es mi cabeza, duele a horrores, creo que no debimos hacerlo tan fuerte anoche. De todas formas en algún momento se me pasará, por ahora tengo que irme a mi misión.

Kakashi: Segura que estás bien?

Hime: Segura, muy segura, gracias por preocuparte. -desayunaron todos juntos con una rica comida que Hime preparó y luego cada uno se fue a hacer su misión, estuvieron un mes así, parecía algo cotidiano y medio aburrido, si no fuera por que debes en cuándo salían a comer los tres juntos como familia, o algo parecido a una familia, Kakashi y Sasuke iban como siempre y Hime iba vestida con ropa casual pero linda, con la pollera larga y remera corta de mangas largas, la que usó en la segunda cita con Kakashi, pero justo en la mañana del último día del mes, la rara sensación se volvió a aumentar-

Kakashi: Hime te sientes bien? Te noto algo rara, son esos dolores de cabeza devuelta?

Hime: -se levantó y se miró al espejo fijamente, de alguna manera se veía distinta- No, estoy bien.

Kakashi: Puedo llevarte al hospital si cambias de opinión.

Hime: Solo cállate! -se alteró mucho y Kakashi se quedó atónito mirándola, acaso iso o dijo algo mal?-

Kakashi: Pe-perdón Hime, yo solo... -observó como una alterada Hime se ponía a llorar, él ahora estaba aún más confundido-

Hime: Perdón Kakashi, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención gritarte. -comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte-

Kakashi: Hime descuida. -la abrazó y mas o menos se calmó- No pasa nada, dime porque estás así?

Hime: Así como? Que tengo de malo? -lloró más fuerte-

Kakashi: Nada, nada, solo que quiero saber por que lloras.

Hime: Por haberte gritado, además...Además... No lo sé! Solo tengo ganas de llorar. -volvió a llorar y Kakashi la calmó abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que no era necesario que llorara, Sasuke para todo esto se levantó y preguntó porque tanto escándalo- Nada, mi querido Sasuke. -dijo sonriente, Kakashi estaba aún más extrañado- Ve a sentarte, yo prepararé el desayuno en un minuto.

Kakashi: _-Que demonios!? Ella cambia de estados de ánimo como si nada, al rato llora y al otro rato sonríe, las mujeres son muy complicadas! O ella es muy complicada!-_ Ya estas bien?

Hime: Estoy perfecta, déjame ir a preparar el desayuno mi amado Kakashi. -cuándo preparó el desayuno, ella se veía realmente asqueada, vomitó varias veces después de terminar de cocinar y prefirió no desayunar ni ir a su misión, simplemente reportarse como enferma e ir mas tarde al hospital, por lo que después de verlos desayunar fue a sentarse en su cama a pensar si la primera idea que tuvo sobre esos dolores era cierta-

Kakashi: -se sentó en el suelo en frete de ella y puso su mano en su vientre- Hime...Estos síntomas, tus nauseas y tus cambios de ánimo repentinos...No crees que estás...

Hime: Embarazada! Si, lo creo. -ambos se besaron con mucha ternura, Sasuke ya se había ido a su misión, que era distinta a la de Kakashi, todos los Jonin estaban muy ocupados-

Kakashi: Debes ver a un médico.

Hime: Kakashi, recuerda que yo soy un médico, ya se las medidas, solo me aré revisar un poco, estoy bien. -cuándo volvieron Kakashi y Sasuke a la casa, Hime les anunció que ya estaba de un mes y y tres semanas, Sasuke se sorprendió mucho, pero se alegró-

La verdad todos se sorprendieron por la sorpresa que dieron los dos ahora Jonin, por que Hime dejó a los ANBU para ser simplemente una Jonin, además esta incapacitada por el embarazo, todos los felicitaron a ambos, y sabían que dentro del vientre de Hime nacería un gran Shinobi, la combinación de Kakashi y Hime volvía muy prometedor a su futuro hijo o hija, pero para Hime significaba más el hecho de que sea un Heredero Del Clan Uchiha, por que quería ayudar a Sasuke a cumplir su sueño, en vez de ir por venganza, empezaron a verse como una feliz familia, pronto la gente se acostumbró a verlos juntos a Hime y a Kakashi, viéndolos pasear, ir con Sasuke a comer. Por solo ver el parecido entre Sasuke y Hime y sin tener en cuenta la edad de Hime se podría adivinar a primera vista que ella era madre de Sasuke, y Kakashi al verlo con mascara y tomado de la mano con Hime se podría decir que él era el padre. Luego como si fuera muy poco tiempo, pasaron diez meses, sí, diez meses en los que Hime estuvo muy hormonal, Sasuke seguía igual que siempre, pero Kakashi si que estaba alterado, ser padre! cómo iba a hacer eso? No tenía ni idea de cómo criar a un niño, pero todo el tiempo pareció tomárselo muy a la ligera, calmado como siempre, cuándo nació, en ese momento si que se veía alterado y nervioso, caminaba de un lado al otro preguntando por el estado de su novia, Sasuke también estaba muy nervioso, pero podía ocultarlo de mejor manera, tratando de mantener la cama, cuándo por fin le dieron el alta y vieron el bebé, confirmaron que era idéntico a su madre y a su primo, era obvio solo con verlo que era un miembro del Clan Uchiha, pero no hicieron muy público su nacimiento y casi nadie vio todavía al bebé, solo Kurenai, Gai, Sakura y Naruto. Hime pasaba todo el tiempo con su hijo/a, se sentía tan feliz que podría llorar, Sasuke aprendió a convivir con un bebé que lo tomaba por los mechones de pelo que tenía a los costados de la cara y se los tironeaba como si fueran un juguete, también se acostumbró a sus llantos en la noche y el despertarse cansado por no poder dormir a causa de el nuevo miembro Uchiha, pero en cierto modo le tenía algo de cariño, después de todo era su familia, Kakashi estaba siempre de misión y casi no pasaba tiempo con su descendiente, pero las veces que la pasaba con el sentía algo raro en el pecho, que él reconocía como amor, pero eso era un amor incalculable que no habría manera de romper, le daba tanta ternura su bella cara parecida a su madre, pero cabello plateado como su padre, Hime le enseñó al poco tiempo como hacerlo dormir, o dejarlo que juegue solo con su padre, él lo acariciaba y besaba, se sentía orgulloso por que su bebé parecía simpático, siempre riéndose de los juegos que ingeniaba su padre. Sasuke no le prestaba mucha atención, pero poco a poco fue ayudando mas a Hime a cuidarlo en su tiempo libre.

Hime: Mira Sasuke, tienes que poner se cuerpo encima de tu pecho, -le explicaba como sostener al bebé- con esta mano lo sostienes y con esta sostienes su cabeza o le das palmadas en la espalda para que duerma.

Sasuke: -sonrió al ver la cara de interrogación del bebé al ver su protector en la frente- Esta es mi banda ninja. -señaló su frente y el bebé tocó su protector con sus pequeñas manos- Cuándo seas grande tu también tendrás una, pero no es para jugar. -el bebé al escuchar eso se rió y comenzó a jugar con los mechones de pelo de su primo- Oye! Eso tampoco es para jugar!

Hime: -se rió- Ven aquí. -tomó al niño devuelta entre sus brazos- No debes hacerle eso a Sasuke, mi querido "Amai".

Un día Kakashi tuvo que irse a una misión de mas o menos tres días, y Sasuke tuvo que ir a otra distinta con el Equipo 7, por lo tanto Hime se quedó sola en casa con su preciado hijo Amai, El Heredero del Clan Uchiha, su madre pensó en muchísimos nombres para su hijo, pero al final optó por un nombre simple y bonito Amai = Dulce ese era su significado en Kanji. Cuándo Sasuke volvió de su misión al parecer le había ido más por que estaba aún más competitivo y rencoroso contra Naruto.

Hime: Mi querido Sasuke, una cosa es la sana competencia, pero otra cosa es enojarte por ese tipo de pequeñeces, solo fue un tonto encuentro contra un idiota de la Aldea de la Lluvia, esa batalla no tiene gran importancia, ni significado, fue solo una misión. -estaba sentada al lado de su cama en el hospital, su bebé se lo dio a una anciana de confianza que tenía buena fama de niñera y era muy simpática y dulce-

Sasuke: No fue solo la misión, es el hecho de que el pudo y yo no! Y ese estúpido ninja de la lluvia, dijo que yo solo avergonzaba a mi familia, al Clan Uchiha!

Hime: Pues es un idiota! Y si tu vas a ponerle tanta importancia a lo que diga cualquier persona sobre el poder de nuestro Clan, entonces no tendrías la suficiente capacidad para acumular tanto odio, por que muchos ninjas son agresivos verbalmente, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras, son solo unos idiotas que nos subestiman.

Sasuke: A esos idiotas hay que hacerlos pagar!

Hime: Lo sé! Pero no hay que precipitarse, las palabras no tienen que nublar tu juicio, debes pensar en lo que hacer y en las estrategias, la inteligencia mayormente le gana a la fuerza, acaso vas a creerles a todos los que digan que eres débil, tu sabes que eres fuerte y eso basta, las opiniones de los demás no cuentan.

Sasuke: Y que hay de Naruto?

Hime: Naruto, Naruto, es todo lo que te oigo decir, que clase de rivalidad es esa? Se supone que son colegas, amigos, podría decirse que hasta mejores amigos.

Sasuke: Exacto, él es mi mejor amigo, pero no quiero que me supere.

Hime: Sasuke, deja esa competitividad, no acabarás bien.

Sasuke: Y dónde se supone que está Amai? Deberías estar cuidándolo.

Hime: Ya lo sé Sasuke, no soy estúpida, no puedes dejar a un niño de un par de meses solo, lo cuida una anciana muy simpática, dulce y de confianza, es buena niñera, creo que debería dejarlo mas a su cargo, para poder ponerme a y hacer mis primeras misiones como Jonin, la aldea necesita ayuda, todos los Jonin disponibles deben trabajar, además no quiero estar fuera de forma.

Sasuke: -de la nada quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara a Hime, pero por supuesto ella lo bloqueó con facilidad y rapidez-

Hime: Que demonios intentaste Sasuke!? -estaba enfurecida-

Sasuke: Enserio crees que necesitas entrenar para ponerte en forma, ya estás en forma. -dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

Hime: Ya veo, era una prueba, muy inteligentes, mi querido Sasuke. -le sonrió- De todas formas, no solo para entrenarme, si no que ahora tengo un perro de caza y lo tengo que entrenar.

Sasuke: Un perro de caza? De los que hablan?

Hime: Por supuesto, es una cachorra, pero ya sabe lo básico de un perro de caza, es fuerte, inteligente y muy bonita, le puse Gin, como nombre. Por cierto, Kakashi volverá mañana y mañana tu sales del hospital, así que para mañana todo volverá a la normalidad y yo a la acción ninja! -dijo feliz de poder volver a sus actividades ninja, emocionada por aceptar la propuesta de Genma, para unirse a un equipo con él y Anko, además de que ahora tenía un hijo con Kakashi y se llevaba bien con Sasuke-

Todo estaba muy bien, las cosas parecían mejorar cada vez más felices y Konoha se reconstruía poco a poco del ataque de Otogakure, pero parece que lo bueno no dura mucho, por que Sasuke seguía con rencor por lo de la misión pasada con Naruto y algo iba a hacer al respecto, seguramente.


	15. Capitulo 15 La Huida de Sasuke

**Capitulo 15: La Huida de Sasuke. **

Hime se dispuso a irse del hospital, para entrenar, pero para su sorpresa le encomendaron una misión con su nuevo equipo Jonin, equipo Genma, esa misión le llevaría hasta la mañana del día siguiente, ella al saber que su hijo, Amai Uchiha, estaría bien con la niñera con la que lo dejó aceptó sin problemas, justo esa misma mañana Kakashi volvía de su misión así que se encontrarían a la misma hora, y Sasuke no salía del hospital hasta la tarde. Al día siguiente cuándo Hime volvió de la misión también llegó Kakashi a casa, desayunaron juntos y a Hime la llamó Kurenai para que presenciara el asenso de Genin a Chunin de Shikamaru Nara, a ella le pareció excelente que ascendieran a un niño tan inteligente, era una buena elección tenerlo en un rango mayor, luego Kakashi dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, ella también, por que debía visitar a Sasuke y esperar a que sea la hora para que lo puedan dejar salir del hospital, pero antes se decidió entrenar para volver a estar en forma, entrenó al nivel de siempre, que por no llevarlo a cabo en mucho tiempo, sinceramente la destrozó.

Hime: -estaba jadeando, muy lastimaba, con raspones y sangrando, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie por el entrenamiento tan exigente que se había dado a sí misma- ¿Por que...-apenas podía hablar- estoy tan fuera de forma?

Kakashi: No estas fuera de forma, si lo estuvieras ya habrías muerto. -estaba detrás de ella, ella quiso darse vuelta para decirle que se calle, pero se desmayo a penas dio un paso- Increíble, ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para decirme que me retracte.

Hime: -en el camino al hospital cobro conciencia otra vez- Kakashi... Bájame, prometo ir...Al hospital.

Kakashi: Se que tu intención es ir al hospital, pero no se si llegarás consciente ahí. Entrenar después de una misión, estas loca.

Hime: Y a ti como te fue en tu misión, se ve que no estas cansado, a cuántas damiselas en peligro rescataste? -dijo con odio y celos-

Kakashi: Emmm, si, bueno, hablaremos de eso en otro momento. -rió y se puso nervioso-

Hime: Si claro, sígueme evadiendo, idiota. -volvió a desmayarse-

Kakashi: Increíble, puede estar en sus últimos segundos a punto de desmayarse, y sus últimas palabras pueden seguir siendo "Idiota". -la llevo al hospital y le dijeron que debía pasar la noche allí, Kakashi se fue para informarle a Sasuke, que estaba en otro piso del hospital-

Hime: -se despertó, se estaba haciendo la desmayada para escuchar a las emfermeras y que iba a hacer Kakashi- _-Espero que Sasuke me halla escuchado, eso de la venganza contra Itachi le podría hacer muy mal, uno puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir poder y venganza, en su caso va primero el poder, para después poder pulverizar a su hermano mayor, la verdad es que me asusta hasta que punto podría llegar para conseguir poder, después de todo lo que a pasado él sigue siendo muy frío hasta con migo. Me preocupa más esa marca de maldición-_

Pero a Sasuke no se le iban esos pensamientos de la cabeza, seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió en su anterior misión, como ese ninja lo insultó y como luego Naruto pudo derrotarlo y él no, las palabras de ese ninja resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, no le importaba nada ni nadie, tenía que ir en busca de el poder, era un vengador, y nada, ni siquiera Hime, que era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía, lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión, o iba a poder detenerlo. Se desató una batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto, en la que por suerte interfirió Kakashi para que ninguno saliera lastimado, pero eso si, hubo mucho destrozos a causa de la feroz batalla, en la misma noche los Cuatro del Sonido visitaron a Sasuke, pero antes de una corta batalla tuvo que escuchar un sermón de Kakashi.

Sasuke: Escuche Kakashi-sensei, diga lo que diga yo voy a irme igual, pero debe prometerme algo, no lo haga por mi si quiere, hágalo por ella.

Kakashi: A que te refieres Sasuke?

Sasuke: Debe prometerme, que cuidará de Hime y Amai por mí, cuándo yo me valla.

Kakashi: Sasuke... Yo la amo, sería un idiota si no protejo a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo. -él se sorprendió por la respuesta y sonrió por que sabía que nadie mejor que Kakashi podría cuidarla a Hime y a Amai-

Aun que a Sasuke no le importó mucho lo que dijo Kakashi, aun que lo iso pensar bastante y le recordó una vez, que el había vuelto a casa y Hime tenía a Amai en brazos mientras Kakashi abrazaba a Hime con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, a él eso le conmovió mucho y le iso ver que tenía algo muy parecido a una familia, pero terminó por convencerse de irse con Orochimaru en busca del poder, pero antes debía saludar a Hime, que estaba en el hospital, cuándo llego estaba dormida y muy débil, tenía a Amai consigo, ambos pasarían la noche juntos, el bebé no podía dormir sin su madre, ella se despertó al escucharlo entrar, pero apenas podía moverse o hablar, hasta veía la imagen de Sasuke borrosa.

Hime: Sasuke... -trató de levantarse pero el se lo impidió, la recostó de vuelta y la tomó de la barbilla-

Sasuke: Hime, no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga cambiar de opinión, soy un vengador y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. -la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente a ella y al niño- Gracias por todo, mi querida Hime. -y desapareció-

En el camino Sasuke también se encontró con Sakura, que le rogó que se quedara, pero el no la escuchó, solo le dio las gracias y la iso desmayar de un golpe, para luego irse con los Cuatro del Sonido. Al día siguiente tanto Hime como Sakura se levantaron angustiadas por la huida de Sasuke, Hime le dijo a las enfermeras lo que pasó y Sakura fue encontrada dos sensores de los exámenes Chunin que estaban llevándole papeles a Lady Hokage, entonces allí les dijo lo sucedido y ellos fueron a reportarse-lo a Lady Hokage, Hime no fue a decirle personalmente a Lady Hokage por que quería volver a casa con Amai lo más pronto posible, no le encomendaron ninguna misión pues sabían que tenía un bebé, por lo tanto Shizune y Raido fueron integrados al equipo Genma, todos los Jonin estaban ocupados en tareas aún más importantes que rescatar a Sasuke, todos estaban de misión o inhabilitados como Hime, por eso Lady Hokage se vio obligada a crear un grupo de rescate pero con Genin y Shikamaru Nara como líder que ahora era Chunin, ya conformado el equipo Hime mandó a Sakura a que le diera la Sembon que le dio Haku, que ella lo usaba como collar, le pidió que se lo diera como un préstamo ya que se la habían regalado, agregó que la había afilado especialmente para Shikamaru y nunca se sabe, ese genio podría armar una buena estrategia solo usando una Sembon, ella le iso caso y también fue para pedirle por favor de parte de ella y Hime, que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta, Naruto por eso juró por su vida traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

Ir por Sasuke, no fue nada fácil, Shikamaru fue muy inteligente e ideo muchísimas buenas estrategias y planes, hasta pudo idear una buena estrategia con la Sembon que le dio Hime, de uno a uno fueron derrotando enemigos y dejando atrás a sus camaradas, primero fue Chouji contra uno del Sonido, después fue Neji con otro de Los Cuatro del Sonido, después Kiba y Akamaru cayeron con otro del Sonido a un abismo, en un momento apareció Kimmimaro para llevarse el contenedor con Sasuke dentro, Naruto lo siguió mientras Shikamaru se quedaba para entretener a Tayuya, él estaba a punto de rendirse y por suerte apareció Temari para salvarlo, en cuánto a Naruto, él peleo un rato con Kimmimaro, sin conseguir hacerle ni un rasguño, luego apareció Lee, que los había seguido a escondidas, para que Naruto pudiera ir por Sasuke, que ya estaba fuera del contenedor y se iba en dirección a Orochimaru, mientras Lee aunque todavía seguía mal por su operación estuvo bastante bien, por suerte apareció Gaara para ayudarlo y detrás de Gaara apareció Hime, de la nada, explicándole a Lee, que los había seguido y que le dejen la pelea a ella.

Hime: Déjenmelo a mí.

Lee: Pero... -fue interrumpido-

Hime: No. No puedes en ese estado, mientras que tú , bueno, déjaselo a los mayores. -miró muy mal a Gaara, casi con mirada asesina y luego miró a Kimmimaro con nostalgia-

Kimmimaro: Cuánto tiempo.

Hime: Esa es la verdad, aún conservo el cuchillo de hueso que me diste, y al parecer tus ojos y tu siguen igual de hermosos. -le sonrió-

Kimmimaro: Al parecer no es tu caso.

Hime: -enfureció- Con que sí eh? Muy bien, desperdicié mi fe en ti una vez, yo no cometo los mismos errores dos veces, no importa el cariño que te halla tomado en ese tiempo, eso fue el pasado, ahora simplemente tendré que matarte Kimmimaro Kaguya. -entonces Hime empezó a recordar a Kimmimaro de pequeño, que raro que lo conociera pensaron Lee y Gaara, pero sí, desde hace mucho-


	16. Capitulo 16 Hime desperdició su fe

**Capitulo 16: ¡****_FlashBack_****! Hime a desperdiciado su fe.**

Allí estaba Hime, angustiada y al mismo tiempo enojada por el comentario desalmado y ofensivo de Kimmimaro, Gaara y Lee estaban también allí, realmente estupefactos, preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo si se conocían, ella asintió con la cabeza, fue entonces cuándo Hime recordó cuándo se conocieron ella y Kimmimaro.

_FlashBack: _Hime había llegado hace cuatro días atrás a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla como simplemente una viajera de una aldea vecina, era una noche tranquila y fría, caminaba sin rumbo paseando por la aldea, aun que de alguna manera Hime tenía un mal presentimiento. Llevaba puesto un vestido color crema, de mangas largas que a partir de de los codos se iban ensanchando más y más hasta cubrir por completo sus manos, era de un largo hasta las rodillas con un escote en V y una cinta gruesa en la cintura color verde musgo, tenía el mismo peinado que en el primer capitulo de esta historia. De repente el Clan Kaguya interrumpió la tranquilidad de Kirigakure, ella había oído hablar de ese Clan, les encantaba la sangre, amaban la guerra, vivían por la lucha, aun que al parecer tenían un particular y poderoso Kekkei Genkai y causaron prácticamente casi una masacre con gente inocente pudieron derrotarlos, a Hime también la atacaron por lo que tuvo que defenderse, dejando salir a flote sus grandes habilidades como Samurai, asesinando a cualquiera del Clan Kaguya que se le cruzara por el camino, también defendió a varias mujeres y niños del los ataques del Clan y también salvó de la muerte a varios ninjas, cuándo todo terminó en la mañana siguiente solo quedó en las afueras de la aldea un solo sobreviviente de Clan Kaguya, con el increíble Kekkei Genkai, en la misma mañana Hime tuvo que desertar de Kirigakure, ya que se había descubierto como ninja, por lo que empezaron a buscarla como una espía, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los ANBU por localizarla no pudieron hacerlo, aunque a muchos a los que ella había salvado la vida pidieron que no se la buscara y la dejarán en paz, por eso mismo se ganó el apodo de La Desconocida Ninja Espía Protectora de la Neblina.

Ya que Hime había escapado de los ANBU vio un pequeño río y se dispuso a tomar agua de allí, fue muy silenciosa ya que vio a un niño con dos puntos rojos en la frente y ojos delineados por debajo con color rojo, como todos los Kaguya, el mismo niño hablaba con una flor muy particular que crecía sola a un lado de un árbol, estaba por destrozar la flor con un pequeño cuchillo que parecía echo de hueso.

Kimmimaro: Nadie notará tu ausencia! -antes de clavar su cuchillo en la blanca flor una voz muy dulce y llena de tranquilidad lo frenó-

Hime: No debería hacer eso. -el niño de cabellos grises casi blancos se volteó bruscamente y vio a una muchacha muy hermosa sentada a un lado del río-

Kimmimaro: ¿¡Quien eres tú!? Eres de la Aldea de la Niebla? -con una sonrisa Hime se paró con un poco de agua entre sus manos y se sentó a un lado de la flor para echar un poco de esa gua al rededor-

Hime: Descuida, no soy de Kirigakure, me llamo HimekoEmi, tu como te llamas?

Kimmimaro: Kim-Kimmimaro. -contestó algo tímido-

Hime: Kimmimaro...No deberías ir por ahí cortando flores tan raras, únicas y bonitas, aun que no lo creas tiene un buen propósito en esta vida, de no ser así no hubiera florecido, debemos cuidarla para que siga creciendo porque es única, y por que tiene que encontrar su propósito para poder cumplirlo, o si no simplemente elegir su propósito. -Kimmimaro la miraba estupefacto, sus palabras de alguna manera lo calmaron, por lo que le le sonrió levemente a la muchacha que lo había tranquilizado respecto a su lugar en el mundo- ...Que bonitos ojos! Y Que bonito eres Kimmimaro! -le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el niño ante este repentino comentario se ruborizó por un momento-

Kimmimaro: Gracias. Tú también eres hermosa. -contestó tímidamente-

Hime: Gracias...Bueno, creo que debo, me temo que mi corto paseo por esta aldea terminó. -dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo-

Kimmimaro: Espera!...Quiero ir contigo.

Hime: Me temo que mi viaje no me permite llevar a nadie con migo, te llevaría si pudiera, pero la verdad es que no puedo.

Kimmimaro: Te volveré a ver? -dijo angustiado y algo desesperado-

Hime: Serás un gran ninja y una buena persona Kimmimaro. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Kimmimaro: Pero... -la ninja desapareció, volvió a hablar solo con la flor, diciendo que hasta esa muchacha lo ignoró, estaba apunto de apuñalar a la flor hasta que otra voz lo volvió a parar, era Orochimaru, que le dijo unas palabras similares a las de Hime y terminó por irse con él-_Fin Del FlashBack. _

Terminó siendo, según Orochimaru, su contenedor "ideal", pero después a causa de una enfermedad muy potente y desconocida no pudo usar su cuerpo, por eso estaba allí, para recompensar su falla ante Orochimaru, tenía que asegurarse de traer el próximo contenedor sano y salvo. Se desató una gran pelea entre el muchacho y la portadora del Sharingan, aun que fue muy inteligente y fuerte, Kimmimaro mostró sus habilidades únicas de su Kekkei Genkai y Hime también, pero no bastó, el muchacho de "hermosos ojos" le llevaba mucha ventaja, Hime estaba muy agotada y había gastado mucho su chacra, Gaara, sin escuchar las ordenes de Hime, decidió participar de la pelea, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron algo en vano pues Kimmimaro era muy poderoso hasta para Hime, estaban todos a punto de morir, cuándo Gaara los salvó con su arena, pero después Kimmimaro a punto de dar su golpe final, con Hime casi inconsciente sin poder moverse por tener poco chacra, tocio un poco de sangre y volvió a su estado normal, estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder respirar ni moverse, cuándo Hime, también casi en su estado, se empezó a arrastrar sin escuchar las advertencias de Lee y Gaara, llegó por fin a un lado de Kimmimaro y posó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Hime: Kim- -gemido de dolor- Kimmimaro...Porque elegiste un propósito tan atroz? Todos tenemos un buen propósito en la vida, todos podemos ser buenas personas...Tuve fe en ti, la desperdicié en ti!...Tu podías elegir, elegiste ser un asesino, un títere, un subordinado de un criminal...Idiota! No te mereces mi fe!

Kimmimaro: Hi-Hime, tu también estás tan hermosa como el día en que te conocí. -esas fueron sus últimas palabras, luego murió y Hime quedó inconsciente sobre el pecho de Kimmimaro, cuándo despertó Hime, estaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gaara mientras que su cuerpo estaba siendo sostenido por las manos del pelirrojo, que le explicó seriamente, como siempre sin expresar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, lo que había pasado. Simplemente dejaron el cuerpo sin vida de Kimmimaro en el campo de batalla y la tomaron a ella-

Hime: Gaara...Por qué me salvaste del ataque de Kimmimaro con tu arena?...Sabiendo que te odio... -el pelirrojo no mostró emoción alguna tras la pregunta y comentario de la mujer de pelos negros-

Gaara: Porque se que en alguna parte de tu corazón me perdonaste o sabes que no fue culpa mía la muerte de mi tío Yashamaru...Intentas ser fría al no reconocer que sabes que cambié, que no desperdiciaste tu fe en mi, se que no eres tan fría como supones y dices ser. Sigue dando fe a los niños, como lo hiciste con migo, como lo hiciste con Kimmimaro y ese tal Haku, y más, no desperdiciaste tu fe, por lo menos no en mi...Y tu de alguna manero u otra lo sabes bien. -Hime solo se quedó seria y pensativa, no iso comentario o contradicción alguna ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, mientras pensaba en todos los niños a los que les dedicó palabras parecidas, y una sonrisa maternal-

En ese momento se dirigían a Konoha, a paso algo lento pero seguro, una vez que llegó la llevaron al hospital donde estaba su hijo Amai y su niñera, el bebé sonrió al ver a su madre y ella igual, la señora se fue, entonces quedaron solo Hime y Amai en el hospital, luego Kakashi al volver de su misión se enteró del estado de su novia y fue a verla, para que luego ella le explicara porque terminó en ese estado.

Kakashi: Que Lady Tsunade envió a un grupo de Genin!?

Hime: Así es, a mi también me pareció muy mala idea, pero después de escuchar las razones me pareció aceptable.

Kakashi: Como que aceptable!? Descuida yo iré por tu Sasuke, ya vuelvo. -no dio tiempo a que la ninja se percatara de lo que acababa de decir su novio-

Kakashi fue a buscar a Sasuke, pero solo encontró a Naruto, muy lastimado por una furiosa pelea entre él y Sasuke, luego ambos volvieron a la aldea y el portador del Sharingan se dispuso a comentarle a su mujer las malas noticias, Hime solo se limitó a abrazar a Amai y a Kakashi en modo de consuelo, luego fueron a casa donde Hime cocinó, comieron en silencio, Hime iso dormir a Amai y luego ella y su amado fueron a dormir, Hime no se separó ni un instante de Kakashi, estaba bien aferrada a él, inmóvil y con expresión de sufrimiento.

Kakashi: _-Perdón Hime, fue mi culpa, si hubiera llegado antes, si te hubiera comentado la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto, quizá lo hubieras podido impedir, lo siento, voy a compensarte, siempre cuidaré de ti y de Amai, prometo que lo aré- _-esas fueron las palabras de "Héroe con el Sharingan", se sentía mal por su novia y que podría llegar a hacer por la perdida de Sasuke-

A Kakashi se le ocurrían una y mil maneras de intentos de recuperación de Sasuke por parte de Hime, claro como todo buen estratega ya había pensado como evitarlo, pero no sabía que podría estar manipulando esa hermosa muchacha en su mente, que ahora con la perdida de Sasuke podría retorcerse.


	17. Capitulo 17 Después De Perder a Sasuke

**Capitulo 18: ¡Después de perder a Sasuke! Kakashi esta muy preocupado.**

Kakashi tenía muchas razones por las cuáles preocuparse por el estado mental de Hime, sabía que ella podría recorrer cielo y tierra para encontrar y traer a rastras a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, se le ocurrían mil maneras en las que su amada podría irse en busca de Sasuke, pero también pesó mil maneras de prevenirlo, aun que al parecer tendría que usar el Sharingan, por que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de la hermosa muchacha, por que sabía bien aun que era capaz de hacer muchas locuras, también era capaz de ser muy fría y no ir por Sasuke y hacer como si nada, o recordarlo para siempre a Sasuke y sumirse en la depresión, lo único que Kakashi sabía y tenía bien en claro, era que nada bueno iba a salir de la huida de Sasuke de la aldea, tenía que ser precavido, pero por el momento esperar al día siguiente a ver cómo se levantaba o que hacía Hime, la situación en sí era algo rara, por que sabía que a su novia le dolía en el alma la perdida de Sasuke, pero como podía también ser muy fría de corazón no le extrañó tanto que la muchacha de pelos negros no derramara una lágrima cuándo él mismo le contó que su primo ya estaba en la obscuridad, más bien la muchacha se lo tomó algo a la ligera por que ni siquiera pronunció una palabra.

En la mañana siguiente Kakashi se despertó, aun que seguía con los ojos cerrados, bueno más bien el ojo cerrado, pero algo lo asustó, estremeció y preocupó al mismo tiempo, no sentía el cuerpo de su hermosa compañera abrazándolo, eso no podía ser bueno, Kakashi se levantó de un salto de la cama y para su alivio escuchó ruidos en la cocina, ruidos familiares, que solo podían significar que su mujer estaba cocinando el desayuno.

Kakashi: -_Ah, gracias al cielo es ella.-_ -suspiró tranquilizándose y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, donde su amada estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno y se veía extrañamente tranquila- Hi-Hime? -el ninja copia no entendía para nada la situación-

Hime: Hola Kakashi. -puso el desayuno en la mesa y saludó a su hombre con un beso en la boca- Ya sé, esta bien que estés confundido, pero, te explicaré, me duele mucho el haber perdido a Sasuke, perder otra vez a mi familia es muy doloroso, pero no puedo llorar, ya me han quitado a mi familia, o algo que se parecía a una familia, varias veces, y no hay algo que duela más que perder a la familia, por eso pocas cosas me afectan, y al repetir el sentimiento de perdida de un ser querido tampoco me afecta tanto, lloraría si pudiera, pero mis ojos me lo impiden, dirás que no hay persona más insensible en la tierra que yo, pero es la verdad, y si no hay nada que me haga sentir dolor, hay muchas cosas que me hacen sentir amor, amor por ti, amor por nuestro hijo Amai, por mi nueva perra de caza Gin y por muchos más, espero que entiendas.

Kakashi: Entiendo y creo que es muy bueno que estés así, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y no hagas ninguna locura._  
_

Hime: Pensaste que iba a ir por Sasuke. -afirmó algo desafiante-

Kakashi: Bueno, quizá fue una de las muchas posibilidades que pensé.

Hime: Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que no iré por Sasuke, no sirve de nada si él no quiere, cuándo él quiera volverá, no lo traeré contra su voluntad. -escucharon el llanto de un bebé- Yo iré por Amai.

Hime pasó el resto del día cuidando a Amai, mientras Kakashi cumplía con su deber como ninja, se enteraron de que Jiraija, Naruto y Sakura iban tras la guarida de Orochimaru y el objetivo de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, ambos sabían que no iban a lograrlo por más que llevaran a un Sannin consigo, por que era muy arriesgado, estamos hablando de Orochimaru, no cualquier criminal, pos eso volvieron a los tres días mas o menos, por suerte todos salieron sanos y salvos.

Sakura decidió pedirle a Lady Tsunade que la entrenara, ella aceptó, por lo que Sakura empezó a estudiar para ser una ninja del cuerpo médico.

Todo estaba tranquilo, Hime cuidaba de Amai, a veces con algo de ayuda de Kurenai, y debes en cuándo hacía misiones, por supuesto cuándo podía dejar a su hijo con la anciana de confianza que siempre lo cuidaba si ella estaba ocupada, mientras Kakashi casi siempre tenía misiones y pasaba poco tiempo en familia, o tiempo libre sólo, por que él era muy independiente, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la tumba de sus antiguos compañeros caídos, o leía uno de sus libros eróticos, aun que Hime debes en cuándo le daba toda la acción que necesitaba. Ya hacía mas o menos un año que Hime llegaba a la aldea, desde su aparición muchas cosas se trastocaron, pero ahora estaba todo bien y tranquilo, lo único que le interesaba a ella era, superar la perdida de su primo Sasuke y cuidar a sus amados Amai y Kakashi.

Pasaron un par de meses y Hime estaba paseando con su hijo por la aldea, cuándo pasó por el hospital y vio llegar al cuerpo médico con dos ninjas, esos dos ninjas eran Kurenai y Asuma, Hime muy asustada por la salud y lo que le había pasado a su amiga que le preguntó a los del cuerpo médico, ellos le contestaron que fue una misión que tuvieron en la cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Luego de que Hime haga las compras y dejara a Amai con su niñera fue corriendo a ver a su amiga Kurenai, que por suerte estaba bien, al verificar el buen estado de su amiga, fue con Lady Hokage para que le encargue una misión, justo en ese momento se encontró con Kakashi, que recién terminaba una misión y Lady Hokage le encargaba otra al instante. Hime entró y saludó, luego Tsunade le dio una misión S, en eso entró Iruka que también había terminado una misión, como era de esperar, al instante Lady Tsunade le dio otra misión, a lo que Kakashi invocó a Pakun para que lo ayudara en la misión, y se fue, Hime también saludó y se largó.

La misión para Iruka y Pakun, luego también se sumó Naruto, era encontrar a Misuki, que estaba involucrado con Orochimaru, pero eso se sale de los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia, como sea Kakashi y Hime terminaron ambos sus respectivas misiones, ya para el anochecer, la primera en llegar fue Hime, mientras Kakashi se quedaba visitando la tumba de Rin, Obito y Minato-sensei. Hime lo esperaba para cenar junto con Amai, que aún dormía, entonces se decidió a buscarlo, sabía que estaba en la tumba de sus antiguos compañeros.

Kakashi: Descuida Hime, ya estaba por volver a casa. -seguía de espaldas mirando la lápida con los nombres de todos los ninjas caídos en batalla, no se dio vuelta en ningún momento-

Hime: Que bien, porque estaba esperándote para comer con Amai. -estaba detrás de él mirándolo- Sabes? Quería preguntarte algo...Tu crees que ellos te escuchen cuándo les hablas? -preguntó pensativa y con timidez-

Kakashi: Bueno, de otro modo no creo que les hable.

Hime: Ya veo.

Kakashi: A qué se debe la pregunta?

Hime: Pues, yo...Quería hablar con alguien que ya no está aquí, pero no se si él me escucharía. -se veía entristecida-

Kakashi: Y quién es él?

Hime: Mi hermano mayor...Shisui Uchiha, tal vez as escuchado de él.

Kakashi: Si, Shisui Del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

Hime: Así es, quiero contarle muchas cosas y también debo hacerle varias preguntas. Adiós, nos vemos en casa. -se esfumó y fue en busca de la tumba de su hermano, porque no había muerto en batalla, si no que se había suicidado-

Kakashi: _-Era su hermano y yo no tenía idea, hay tantas cosas que no sé de ella- _

Hime: Bueno hermano... -se acercó a la lápida, se puso en cuclillas y puso su mano encima- No se por donde empezar...


	18. Capitulo 18 El Pasado de Hime

**Capitulo 18:¡****_FlashBack_****!¡Antes de la Masacre Uchiha! El Pasado de Hime. **

Por suerte Hime llegó a tiempo para cocinar. Kakashi. que había llegado hace rato, estaba jugando con Amai,que hace rato se había levantado, más bien Kakashi estaba tratando de quitarle su libro de Icha Icha con delicadeza para que no llorara, al mismo tiempo que corría su cara para que su hijo no le quitara la mascara.

Hime: -rió al verlos- Disculpen la tardanza. Será mejor que me ponga a cocinar. -entonces cocinó, comieron y todos fueron a dormir, era impresionante la manera en la que Amai siempre parecía tener sueño o estar muy cansado-

Mientras Kakashi dormía plácidamente, Hime no tanto, ella estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla sobre la muerte de su hermano, a lo que empezó a moverse bruscamente y sudar frío.

Kakashi: Hime, despierta, que sucede? -el hombre a su lado se había despertado por los movimientos de su compañera y estaba preocupado, otra vez para variar, sobre su estado psicológico-

Hime: -se despertó de un salto y se incorporó sentándose y a la vez posando su cabeza en el pecho de preocupado, asustado y extrañado Kakashi- Gracias por despertarme. -dijo una vez que dejó de jadear de miedo, pero sin parar de temblar un poco-

Kakashi: Tranquila, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí. Pero, que soñaste? -pasó ambos brazos alrededor de Hime-

Hime: Yo buscaba a Shisui, no lo podía encontrar, hasta que fui al Río Nakano, no se porque pero sabía de alguna manera que el estaba ahí o cerca de ahí. Mire abajo y él estaba ahí, flotando, muerto, bajé corriendo pegada a la pared con mi chacra, pero rescatarlo fue inútil ya estaba muerto, lo único que obtuve fue tener entre mi brazos su cuerpo frío y pálido, y también esa carta, la carta de suicidio, decía que no quería seguir más las órdenes de nuestro Clan. Me dejó sola! -gritó con algo de rabia, pero luego volvió a su estado entristecido y expresión de trauma-

Kakashi: Tranquila, ya pasó, vas a despertar a Amai, tranquilízate. No estas sola, estamos Amai y yo contigo, nunca te vamos a dejar. -esas palabras tranquilizantes hicieron que Hime dejara de temblar, lo abrazó y siguieron durmiendo, pero esta vez no hubo más pesadillas por suerte-

Al día siguiente ambos fueron despertados al amanecer por Amai, más bien Hime se despertó por Amai, al parecer Kakashi se despertó un poco antes y como de costumbre fue a ver "La Piedra de los Héroes", entonces ella se levantó y desayunó junto con Amai, decidió que hacía mucho no visitaba a Kurenai, y que su amiga no veía a su hijo, entonces se visitó, pues estaba descalza y con un vestido corto color negro con debajo su remera corta de maya sin mangas, para después irse con Amai en brazos hacia la casa de Kurenai.

Cuándo llegó le contó a Kurenai sobre su sueño, sobre que era hermana de Shisui y sobre la decisión de empezar a visitar mas la tumba de su hermano, que en realidad después de ese sueño había cambiado de opinión.

Hime: Creo que hablar sobre ello me trae recuerdos de cosas que quería olvidar. Ese sueño en realidad fue un recuerdo, fue una mala idea pensar en ello.

Kurenai: Quizá fue una mala idea...O una buena idea, no creo que todos tus recuerdos sobre tu hermano sean malos, por lo que me as dicho, al parecer amabas mucho a tu hermano mayor.

Hime: Pues si, y tienes razón, él, Itachi y yo éramos muy unidos.

Kurenai: Itachi? Te llevabas bien antes de... -no pudo terminar la oración-

Hime: De la masacre? -dijo como si nada- Si, entrenábamos juntos, hacíamos misiones juntos, todo juntos. Itachi, Shisui, mi padre y yo éramos los únicos que no heredamos la Maldición de Odio, teníamos la voluntad de fuego a diferencia del resto de nuestro desalmado Clan, aun que igual éramos muy devotos a nuestro Clan, también lo éramos a nuestra aldea, luego mi padre murió y sólo quedamos Shisui, Itachi y yo, éramos nosotros tres contra el mundo! No había nada que nos separa o nos estorbara, nos ponían a los tres en el mismo equipo porque sabíamos trabajar como grupo y nos entendíamos. Éramos de los ninjas más talentosos de nuestro Clan, en ese momento los tres éramos Jounin, luego Itachi se unió a los ANBU y comenzamos a distanciarnos un poco, Shisui y yo nos unimos a la Policía Militar de Konoha, al rededor de seis meses después Itachi comenzó a actuar raro, Shisui fue encomendado para espiarlo, él estuvo muy enojado de que lo hayan elegido justamente a él, no quería tener que espiar a su mejor amigo, esa era la razón de que se suicidara, porque no podía soportar las tareas que nuestro Clan le encomendaba, por lo menos eso decía su nota de suicidio, además de que me comentó muchas veces lo frustrante y molesto tener que cumplir con esa tarea. Yo estuve sola bastante tiempo, es decir, mi padre estaba muerto, Itachi muy ocupado como ANBU y Shisui ya no estaba más, dejamos de ser Nosotros Tres, dejamos de ser como hermanos, dejamos de los tres más talentosos del Clan Uchiha, dejamos de ser nosotros tres contra el mundo, deje de ser como era antes, deje de cantar. -dijo con angustia-

Kurenai: Cantabas?

Hime: Pues si, la canción que nos cantaba mi madre a mi y a Shisui, aunque no canté por mucho tiempo, una vez canté para Sasuke, aunque él ya estaba casi dormido, no creo que recuerde.

Kurenai: Antes cantabas a menudo? Cómo eras antes? -su amiga agacho la cabeza pensativa- No contestes si no quieres.

Hime: No, descuida, sólo recordé algunas cosas. Pues yo, según mucha gente, sonreía mas a menudo siempre esperaba lo mejor, era muy optimista, cantaba casi todo el tiempo; en la noche, en la mañana, para mi hermano y para Itachi, cantaba mientras estaba concentrada en algo, cantaba casi por instinto, cuándo estaba concentrada cantaba sin darme cuenta, muchos me lo dijeron, cantaba ya inconscientemente todo el tiempo, pero desde ese noche, no volví a cantar. Ese día en el que le canté a Sasuke, lo hice sólo porque extrañaba cantar y sabía que él ya no escuchaba.

Kurenai: ... -puso una mirada tierna y maternal cuándo vio la cara de angustia de su amiga- ...

Hime: Gracias, Kurenai.

Kurenai: Para que son las amigas? -sonrió-

Hime: Te debo una, será mejor que valla a casa, nos vemos después.

Kurenai: De acuerdo, cuídate... y...

Hime: Si Kurenai?

Kurenai: Que no te asusten esas pesadillas, busca los buenos recuerdos Hime!

Hime: Gracias amiga! Adiós. -desapareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Entonces Hime volvió la Piedra de lo Héroes, para hablar con su hermano, solo por una rato, ya debía volver con su hijo Amai.

Hime: Bueno hermano... Vengo a seguir contándote sobre lo del otro día. Cómo ya dije mi hijo se llama Amai, todos dicen que es igual a mí, sólo que tiene el pelo de color plateado, como su padre, por cierto su padre es Kakashi Hatake, el hombre que a copiado más de mil jutsus, Kakashi del Sharingan, es un buen padre. Sabes, en realidad quería hablarte de ese día, que estábamos descansando de entrenar.

**_FlashBack:_** Hime de joven, con un bonito vestido rojo y botas pegadas altas color negro y su banda ninja en la frente, con el mismo peinado que ahora, estaba sentada al lado de su hermano mayor Shisui, en el pasto, en frente a un arroyo.

Hime: Que bonito que es este arroyo! -estaba muy sonriente, en esos tiempos, siempre sonreía-

Shisui: Lo se, que tal una canción?

Hime: Esta bien? -le sonrió y comenzó a cantar una dulce canción lenta, hasta que que ella paró en seco- Itachi! Que tal?

Shisui: -miró hacia atrás, y ahí estaba su mejor amigo- Itachi! Tiempo sin verte.

Hime: Han pasado ya 5 meses sin vernos.

Itachi: Hola amigos, lo sé lamento eso. Hime que gran habilidad de sentir la presencia de las personas.

Hime: Gracias -sonrió encantada- Cómo te a ido en tu misión?

Itachi: -se sentó al lado de ambos- De maravilla, creo que me ascenderán a comandante ANBU, pasado mañana.

Shisui: Que bueno, nosotros ya somos parte de la Policía Militar de Konoha.

Hime: Que emoción poder proteger a nuestra aldea, todo nuestro Clan esta empecinado en tomar el poder de Konoha, no los entiendo, ese golpe de estado no solucionará nada, haré lo que me indiquen, pero espero hacerlos entrar en razón.

Itachi: Lo sé. -bajó el tono de voz- Creo que ese golpe se dará en un mes o más.

Shisui: Itachi, no hagas ninguna locura, últimamente estas actuando muy extraño.

Hime: Es la verdad, siempre acotas en contra de nuestro Clan, que sucede? Pensé que eras muy devoto al Clan Uchiha. _**Fin Del FlashBack.**_

Hime: Itachi había empezado a actuar muy raro, era siempre muy misterioso, pero con nosotros siempre tenía esa mirada cálida y amable, y por supuesto también con su hermanito Sasuke, es la misma mirada que tú me dedicabas a mí, me tomó mucho tiempo volver a encontrar una mirada así. Recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste que te encantaría viajar y conocer todo el mundo? Es mismo día también me dijiste que las promesas son muy importantes y hay que cumplirlas, pero que primero se cumplen los deseos del alma, recuerdo que yo estaba llorando por que me había lastimado, tú me dijiste que muchas veces llorar era para débiles, hoy me enorgullece decirte, que hace mucho dejé de ser débil, ambos me lo dijeron, tú e Itachi, y también justo ese mismo día, me dijiste que nuestro Clan te había mandado a espiar a Itachi, por su raro comportamiento, luego me contaste que el se comportaba raro por que estaba espiando al Clan, trabajaba como doble agente.

_**FlashBack:** _Hime y Shisui, estaban de pie el mismo lugar, frente al mismo arroyo, solían juntarse allí con Itachi.

Shisui: Estoy harto de las tareas que me encomienda nuestro Clan!

Hime: Hermano por favor cálmate! Todo se resolverá, el Hokage encontrará una manera de hablar con nuestro Clan para que entren en razón, y todo volverá a la normalidad, habrá una manera pacífica de resolver todo esto, te lo aseguro. **_Fin Del FlashBack._**

Hime: Al día siguiente te suicidaste, todos pensaron que fue Itachi, pero yo jamás creí eso, él nos consideraba hermanos mayores para él, y nosotros lo considerábamos también como un hermano menor. Y luego los altos mandos de Konoha decidieron poner fin a nuestro Clan, todo nos llevó a esa noche... Creo que debo irme, es tarde, perdí la noción del tiempo. Adiós. -se esfumó, como de costumbre-

Volvió a casa donde estaban Amai y Kakashi juntos.

Kakashi: Llegas media hora tarde. -se quiso hacer el serio aunque se notaba su ironía-

Hime: Mira quien habla, no escuches a papá, mi querido Amai, él solo habla estupideces. -rió un poco-

Al día siguiente, los tres desayunaron juntos, luego vino la niñera de Amai, y Kakashi y Hime salieron al patio de la casa para hablar, más bien Kakashi quería que Hime le contara sobre su pasado, él pensaba que quizá estaba viviendo con una completa extraña, o por lo menos no conocía nada sobre su pasado.

Kakashi: Tú sabes todo de mí, pero yo no se casi nada de ti.

Hime: Lo sé, te contaré más sobre mí, pero no todo, hay temas que prefiero no tocar. -su hombre asintió, para que luego ella le contara sobre su pasado-

Hime le contó sobre lo muy unidos que eran ella, Itachi y Shisui, le contó sobre la muerte de su hermano mayor, le contó que su padre murió en la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, que su madre era muy amorosa y devota a su Clan, pero no a su aldea, por lo tanto tenía la Maldición de Odio, le contó que cantaba y demás detalles, luego Kakashi se fue en una misión y Hime entrenó mientras Amai era cuidado por su niñera, luego volvió, la niñera se marchó y para cuándo volvió Kakashi ya era de noche y encontró a Hime sentada con Amai en brazos cantándole con una bella voz para que se dormidera, estaban en la sala, con la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo techado, donde a su lado estaba parte del jardín, y se podía ver como en la obscuridad de la noche, solo brillaba en el cielo las estrellas y una hermosa luna llena, mientras que en la tierra iluminaba las bonitas lamparas de papel con símbolo del Clan Uchiha, luego de que Amai se durmió, Kakashi cerró la puerta y ambos se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron unos dos meses, ahora Hime le cantaba casi todo el tiempo a Amai y debes en cuando a Kakashi, a él le empezaron a asignar cada vez menos misiones, la aldea empezaba a reconstruirse cada vez más, todo volvía la normalidad. Y Amai empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, o a dar mejores pasos que antes, antes no podía caminar pero podía mantenerse de pie, cada vez que se caía se volvía a levantar, era algo testarudo, sus padres obviamente estaban muy emocionados y felices. Faltaban dos meses para que acabara otros año, se decía que iba a ver un festival, con bellas ferias y luces de colores en las noches.

Pero por sobre toda esa felicidad, Hime parecía algo distante, y tenía cada vez más pesadillas, todas tenían que ver con la muerte de su hermano, aún así no dejó de visitar la Piedra de los Héroes, donde estaba su nombre, tampoco dejó de hablarle para contarle cosas, y también recordar cosas, por esa misma razón las pesadillas eran cada vez más persistentes, por que cada vez recordaba más sobre el pasado.


	19. Capitulo 19 Demasiadas Mentiras

**Capitulo 19: Cuántas Mentiras Has Dicho?!**

Ya estaba acabando el año, a la siguiente semana empezaba el festival. Las pesadillas se iban apaciguando un poco, aunque no cesaban, cada vez se hacían más cotidianas, al igual que reales, esos recuerdos hechos en pesadillas eran la tortura y el motivo por el cuál Hime no pegaba un ojo en toda la noche.

Tras hablar con Kakashi y conocerse más, ella se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal, que el pasado siempre la perseguiría, pase lo que pase, y ella no podía soportarlo, que había dicho demasiadas mentiras, que había hecho muchas veces de su vida una farsa, el rencor y culpa jamás se iban de su ser, cuántas personas apreció y les mintió, a cuantos pocos les dijo la verdad, o parte de la verdad, era frustrante saber que tenía una hermosa familia y no podía disfrutar mucho de ella, su mente estaba en otro lado, era fría, distante, demasiado alejada, dura y disimulada como para que se dieran cuenta y la comprendieran. También se dio cuenta de que sabía manejar sus sentimientos o los aparentaba de manera muy buena.

La mañana en que ella pensó todo eso, estaba apoyada contra la barandilla del pasillo externo de la casa, que da de frente al jardín del costado de la casa, mirando el bello cielo color celeste, con esas nubes de distintas formas y el solo demasiado brillante como para poder mirarlo demasiado tiempo, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

Hime: Kakashi...

Kakashi: Que tal as dormido? -se puso a su lado en la misma postura que ella-

Hime: No del todo bien, pero ya sabes eso, me sorprende tu pregunta... -después de un rato ella rompió el silencio incómodo- Duermo las horas que mi subconsciente me permite, y tu?

Kakashi: Bien. Hoy es un lindo día. -comentó, y ella siguió callada y pensativa- Sucede algo? Es por las pesadillas?

Hime: Yo conté... -dijo repentinamente subiendo el tono- Conté todas las veces que mentí. -el del Sharingan no entendía absolutamente nada- Hecho mas de mil mentiras a lo largo de mi vida, la culpa es tan grande! Me está atormentando, todas las promesas que rompí, el karma vuelve, y yo...Yo voy a sufrir por eso, no tengo perdón, me va a castigar, solo a mí!

Kakashi: Basta! -calmó a su mujer de un grito, pues ya estaba muy sobresaltada- Nadie, nada va a hacerte daño. Yo estoy aquí. No estas sola, Amai y yo estamos aquí. Los amo. Los voy a proteger. -la abrazó y ella hundió su cara en su pecho-

Hime: Prométeme! Prométeme que me vas a cuidar. Mírame, pero mírame más allá.

Kakashi: -él la miró con ternura sin soltarla- Eres tan frágil. Te lo prometo.

Hime: Sabía que entenderías, ahora me siento más segura, tu me vas a cuidar. Tienes esa mirada, tan dulce, tan amable y serena. Eres una gran persona, yo sé que me vas proteger, nos vas a proteger. -se corrigió al pensar en su hijo- Esa mirada, me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarme con una mirada como la tuya. _-No importa quien me cuide, nada de esto va a salir bien- _-Se se pararon, ella necesitaba pensar en el futuro, como siempre, pero sabia que de alguna manera u otra iba a terminar condenada al karma-

Era un lindo día, aun que no lo disfruto mucho porque Lady Tsunade le encomendó una misión, luego de esa misión le encargo otra, y otra, y otra hasta que Hime se excuso diciendo que Amai estaba algo enfermo.

Había una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza y no lograba sacársela de una buena vez: _La Perdonaría? ._ Se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a él también, una de las dos únicas personas que no dejaría de amar nunca, le había mentido como a todos a lo largo de su vida. Solo un hombre sabia toda la verdad, la verdad de la vida de HimekoEmi Uchiha. Vida. Ella de muchas maneras no merecía la vida. Una rabia e impotencia se apoderaron de ella. No podía decir la verdad ahora, mas por miedo que por el tiempo transcurrido. Solo ansiaba que le den una misión que sea algo fácil para su gran nivel y ademas de eso aya muchos enemigos para matar. La rabia la debía descargar contra alguien, la impotencia tenia que convertirse en acciones, y no buenas acciones, estaba muy enfadada con sigo misma como para hacer el bien. Se estaba lastimando a si misma y quería lastimar. Culpar a alguien de alguna manera la calmaba.

Volviendo al tema del único hombre que sabia su verdad, a él ya lo había perdido. Mas que perdido, lo odiaba. También se odiaba a ella misma porque sabia que el no tenia del todo la culpa, después de todo, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero reacciono de la manera mas cobarde y desgraciada que pudiera haber reaccionado. Hace mas o meno años hubiera muerto con honor, en vez de vivir como una bastarda. Mientras que lo pensaba, Amai dormía, y ella simplemente admiraba su jardín. Se daba cuenta de que a estas alturas nadie la conocía, que todo seria mejor si ella no estuviera, que nadie la necesitaría, pues Amai tenia un buen padre que podía cuidar de el solo, ademas de una madrina cariñosa -Kurenai- y una buena niñera, que el que viviera o muriera no tenia sentido, ya que no haría mejor o peor el mundo. Se preguntó que seria del futuro viviendo una mentira. De que servia. No le estaba haciendo caso a los mismos consejos que le había dado a muchas personas; Las personas no son su pasado; Todos pueden cambiar; Todos tenemos un "buen" propósito en la vida; Y podemos hallar ese propósito. Para Hime en este momento, ya era una tortura vivir ocultando la verdad.

_-Si estuviera descansaría por la eternidad. No remordimientos. No dolores. Solo paz. Podría estar con personas que me aman y me conocen bien. Me olvidaría de todo y mi consciencia descansaría. Y lo mejor de todo: Podría dormir por siempre._

En estas instancias, la mejor opción era morir. Tenia el valor para hacerlo, pero no era el momento. Quedaba mucho por hacer antes de morir. Como todavía no era tiempo para decir la verdad, no era tiempo para dejar este mundo, menos si se tiene en cuenta que quería dejar de vivir por momentos de debilidad.

Lo que mas le rompía el corazón era Amai y Kakashi. Pero tenia que hacer lo que tenia que hacer. No rompería otra promesa mas. Por promesa estúpida que sea, debía cumplirla, o todo acabaría peor, peor de lo que ya, de por sí, acabaría mal de una forma u otra. La peor parte le tocaría a ella, eso de vez en cuando la consolaba, por que otros no tendrían que sufrir tanto como ella sus errores. Ya estaba confirmado; ella era una basura y nada lo podía cambiar.

Se preguntaran que hay de Sasuke, pues Hime se encariñó con él, pero no lo apreciaba tanto como para seguirlo por cielo y tierra, le caía bien, pero no era parte de su familia. Si, adivinaron, otra mentira, necesitaba a alguien de su lado en esa aldea que casi no recordaba, o no quería recordar. Fue una mentira que le sirvió, por que confirmo que los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban del Clan Uchiha eran muy poderosos, eso le serviría para restablecer el honor de su Clan. Ese niño tan frío y distante, que con el tiempo fue haciendo un poco sumiso, le había dado la impresión de que antes de la masacre el era un niño tierno y cariñoso, que habían sufrido la misma causa, y terminaron siendo fríos y solitarios cuando antes no eran así, solo por eso lo quería, de otra manera, le pareció que sea como sea, no podía quererlo, por que en parte también le tenia un rencor siego y sin razón alguna, sabia que el no tenia la culpa, pero alguien tenia que culpar, que mejor blanco que el entonces? Era inútil pensar y pensar en que el niño no tenia nada que ver, pero era en vano.

Y ahora? Que seguía? Solo hacer lo que debía hacer controlando sus emociones y volviendo a mentir? Quizá había una salida. Tenia que haber una salida. Y así para ella se le tornaron los días rutinarios y angustiosos. Solo alguien le daba esperanza, buen humor y calma: Amai.

Se enteró de que Naruto se había ido de la aldea hace uno o dos días con Jiraiya para un buen entrenamiento. La verdad ella no se había dado cuenta, estaba muy desconectada del mundo, solo tenia ganas de estar en su mundo, en el que eran bienvenidos solo su hijo y de ves en cuando Kakashi. Y así de monótonos y sin importancia, con paciencia aguanto el pasar de los días por unos 3 años y medio -_en la serie dice que eran 2 años, pero decidí que, como era una ficción hecha a mi gusto, seria mejor poner 1 año y medio mas- _


End file.
